Harry Potter and the Dwarves of Erebor
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: Harry Potter died after the final battle. But the Valar took pity on him and decided to grant him another chance at life in Middle Earth, as a Dwarfling. Now alone in a strange new world, but still armed with his magic, Harry meets up with a Company of Dwarves, a Hobbit and a Wizard that are on a dangerous quest that could lead them to certain death. Can Harry and his magic change?
1. Chapter 1

Death, that is all that surrounded Harry Potter, death and destruction. Every person he had ever cared about was dead. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Fred and George and so many others. Harry was left all alone to face the Dark Lord, in the end he won but at a cost. Harry was dying, he had received too many injuries and his life's blood was draining from him. But he welcomed death, Harry was tired, tired of being the hero, tired of being the savior of his world, mostly he was tired of living. He was hurting, alone and defeated.

Harry bypassed the Great Hall, where those who were wounded were being treated by Madam Pomfrey. He didn't want her help or anyone else's for that matter, He climbed the stairs up to Gryffindor tower where he went to lay in his bed and waited for death. Slowly his eyes slipped closed, he was enveloped in warm glow, he sighed as his body relaxed as death took him.

He opened his eyes expecting to be with his loved ones but found himself alone in a void. Harry looked around completely confused, when he saw a figure standing just a short ways from him. She was dressed in black with white flowing hair. Harry immediately got into a defensive stance whipping out his wand and pointing it at the woman.

"Where am I, who are you?" Harry demanded.

The lady in black raised her hands in a sign of surrender. "Peace, Harry Potter, I mean you no harm. I am Nienna the Lady of Mercy."

Harry didn't relax his grip on his wand. "What do you want?"

"To give you a second chance at life."

Startled, Harry lowers his wand. "I'm dead?"

"For now yes, but we would like to change that. We have watched you for a very long time, Harry Potter, and have seen all that you have suffered, we would like to offer you another chance at life. a fresh start in a new land."

Harry looked down at his feet, "I don't deserve a second chance, I failed to protect them."

"You did your best to protect those you love, but that is the way of war. Nevertheless there is no one more deserving than you for a second chance, your life has been nothing but sorrow and misery and you have moved us."

"Us?" Harry questions.

"We are the Valar, gods of Arda and we would like to give you a second chance at life in Middle Earth, where you will be loved and looked after."

"What if I decide to stay dead, then what will happen?" Harry asks

Then you will move on into the afterlife, where your family and friends will be waiting for you. But I do not think that your friends that gave up their lives would want you to pass up this opportunity."

Harry thought for a moment, Nienna was right. His family and friends would want him to have the opportunity to be happy, he couldn't squander this gift he was being given.

"Would I still have my magic?"

"Yes that will not be taken from you, do you accept our offer?" Nienna asks.

Harry nods, "Yes I accept your offer."

"Good then we will send you to Middle earth and put you in the right path," She waved her hand and a bright light engulfed Harry.

"You will revert to a child when you enter Middle Earth."

Harry's eyes widened, "Wait, What?"

But it was too late he was gone. The next time he opened his eyes he found himself in the middle of the forest at night. Harry put his hand to his head and groaned.

"Oh my head," That's when he noticed that his voice was a lot higher.

He looked down at himself and noticed that he was a lot shorter than he was, seeing a stream nearby, Harry got up and walked towards the stream. There was a full moon so he could see his face in the reflection of the stream. He was a child again, though he was shorter and stockier than he was as a child. He was still cut up and bruised his clothes soaked in blood. Suddenly Harry hears a twig snap behind him, he whirls around and comes face to face with a man, or so he thought was a man, with a short black beard, long black hair with a little grey in it holding a sword. Harry immediately pulls out his wand, but with so much blood loss, he collapsed on the cold ground.

Thorin Oakenshield and Company had stopped for the night near a stream at around sunset. Everyone bustled about making camp while Thorin barked out orders. Once everyone was settled, the company gathered their clothes and head to the stream to bathe, Thorin waited until they were finished to go bathe himself. He wanted a little solitude after such a long ride. As he walked toward the stream, he saw a figure hunched over the water, quickly drawing his sword, Thorin again begins to stalk forward. He was betrayed by the snapping of a twig underneath his feet, the figure whirled around to face Thorin holding nothing but a stick. Suddenly the figure collapses in front of Thorin. Slowly, Thorin makes his way over, he carefully nudges the figure with his foot, seeing that the figure is unconscious, he turns it over. Thorin gets the shock of his life, there lying before him is a small Dwarfling, he kneels down next to the Dwarfling, finally noticing that there is blood seaping into the ground. Quickly, Thorin picks up the Dwarfling and hurries back to camp.

The Company had settled down for the night, all that they were waiting for was for dinner to be ready, when suddenly Thorin comes crashing through the underbrush, carrying a bundle in his arms. Dwalin and Balin immediately stood up and came to Thorin's side.

"Thorin what happened?" Dwalin asks, grabbing his war hammer.

Thorin ignored them, placing the bundle on the ground next to the fire.

"Oin come quickly!" Thorin yelled

"What's the matter, Thorin, are you hurt?" Oin asks

"No, I found a dwarfling near the stream he's badly injured."

There was a collective gasp from all the Company, Bilbo and Gandalf.

Thorin moved out of the way as Oin rushed over with his medical bag, he quickly removed the clothes on the Dwarfling to examine him. He was horrified by what he saw, the boy was slashed up from head to toe blood seeping from every wound, he had a long scar on his forearm another scar on his wrist.

"Who would do such a thing to a child?" Balin asks as he peers down at the boy a tear gleaming in his eye.

"I don't know, but they will pay with their lives if I ever find out." Dwalin says as he grips his war hammer even tighter.

Oin takes out several salves and begins to smear it onto the wounds, he carefully examined the rest of his body, he found a deep gash in the Dwarfling's leg.

"This wound is too deep, I need to stitch it up."

Gandalf walks over, puts his hand on the boy's head and murmurs a spell.

"He will stay unconscious while you stitch him up." Gandalf assured them.

With a nod, Oin begins to stitch up the wound on his leg then proceeds to put ointment on it, and wraps it up tight. Oin wraps up all of his other wounds.

"Place the boy on my bed roll," Thorin orders.

Carefully they lift him and place him on Thorin's bed roll. Taking off his coat, Thorin covers the boy. Thorin tried to pull the stick out of the boy's hand but the Dwarfling had a death grip on it. Thorin decides to leave it, not wanting to wake him. He moves back towards the fire.

"Will the boy live?" Thorin asks.

"Aye, none of his wound were infected and he does not have a fever. It's only a matter of time for him to recuperate."

Thorin made a decision, "We shall rest here for a few days."

The others nod and head back towards the fire where Bombur is making a venison stew. Once it was ready the Dwarves lined up to be served. Thorin waited for everyone to be served then he went and got his bowl. He asked Bombur for an extra bowl and went to his bed roll, setting the bowls down, he carefully sat down next to the Dwarfling and gently shook him awake.

"Little one, it's time for you to wake up and eat." Thorin says softly.

Harry's eyes flutter open, his eyes widen when he sees Thorin sitting next to him. Harry immediately scurries away from Thorin, pressing his back against a boulder, pointing his wand at Thorin.  
Thorin raised his hands in surrender, he slowly makes his way towards Harry.

"It's alright little one, no one is going to hurt you, you are safe now."

Harry stared deep into Thorin's blue eyes, He found that they were stern and troubled but they also held a gentleness in them. Harry debated and slowly began to lower his wand. Thorin smiled at the little Dwarfling.

"Come on, little one, you need to have something to eat."

Harry looked at Thorin curiously, slowly he made his way over to Thorin.

"You won't hurt me?" Harry asks in a weak and timid voice.

"Thorin's eyes widen, shocked at what the boy told him. A wave of anger washes over Thorin at the thought of anyone hurting a child. But then he notices that fear enters the boy's eyes, Thorin immeditately calms down.

"No, child, I would never hurt you, now come here and eat." Thorin says as opens his arms

Harry made a decision, putting his wand away, he walks timidly into Thorin's arms. Thorin picks him up and notices how light the boy is, he cuddles the boy to his chest and walks back to his bedroll. Thorin sits down with the boy in his lap, picking up the bowl of stew, he hands it to Harry.

Harry looks at Thorin suspiciously, he took the bowl from Thorin, and sniffed the bowl. Taking spoon from Thorin, he began to eat ravenously. When, the boy finishes Thorin gave him some water in a cup, the boy's eyes look longingly at Thorin's bowl. Thorin hands the little Dwarfling his bowl and Harry digs in again. Fili and Kili having seen this walk over with another bowl of stew for Thorin. When Harry sees them coming he scrambles out of Thorin's arms and hides behind him.

"It is alright, little one, they will not hurt you either, these two are my nephews, Fili and Kili. Can you come out and say hello?" Thorin asks.

Fili and Kili sit a little aways from Thorin as the little Dwarfling peeks out from behind Thorin, then reaches up and whispers in Thorin's ear.

"Are you sure they won't hurt me?" Harry asks. Fili and Kili look at each other surprised.

"No little one, no one in my Company will hurt you, I promise." Thorin whispers back.

Harry comes out from behind Thorin and sits in his lap again. He's not sure whether he can trust these Dwarves, but they were being nice to him so far and they fed him, maybe they could be trusted. He looks down at his hands and whispers.

"Hello."

Fili and Kili grin at Harry, they slowly move a little closer to Thorin and the Dwarfling. Harry looks on as they get closer to him, Fili hands another bowl of stew to Thorin.

"Do you want more, little one, you can have as much as you want."

"No, you eat it sir." Harry says timidly.

Thorin realizes he hasn't introduced himself to the boy.

"I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, at your service, little one. What's your name little one?"

Harry shrugs his shoulders, he didn't know what his name was in this world and he no longer wanted to be known as Harry Potter.

"I don't have a name, sir, I mean Thorin. At least I don't remember it." Harry lied.

Kili smiled at Harry, "how about we come up with a name for you?" Harry nods in agreement.

"How about Nalak?" Fili suggests. Harry frowns and shakes his head no

"What about Fimzad?" Kili asks again Harry shakes his head no.

"Dwtil?"

"Grunkon?"

"Druak?"

"Thim?"

Still Harry shakes his head no. The whole time Thorin had been comtemplating the boy until finally he came up with a name.

"Haraldur, it means One who leads an army."

Harry thought for a moment then he looks at Thorin and smiles.

"Yes, I like that name." He whispers to Thorin.

Thorin nods, "Then you shall be call Haraldur. Haraldur I want you to meet my Company."

Thorin picks up the boy and walks toward the campfire, there everyone gathers around Thorin to meet their newest addition. Haraldur hid his head in Thorin's chest as they neared the fire, he was very nervous to meet the other Dwarves that were there. Once they got closer to the fire Thorin whispered in Haraldur's ear.

"Come, little one, no one will hurt you. They are all curious to meet you, be brave Haraldur."

Haraldur lifts his head and looks around at the other Dwarves.

"This is Balin and his brother Dwalin."

Haraldur stares at the kindly old Dwarf with white hair, Balin smiles at the boy, making Haraldur calm down a bit more. He then looks at the severe looking bald Dwarf with tattoos on his head and hands. At first Haraldur was frightened of him but when he looked into his eyes, Haraldur saw nothing but kindness. Dwalin reaches out to ruffle Haraldur's hair but Haraldur flinches away from him. Dwalin pulls his hand away.

"Nice to meet you Lad." Dwalin tells him instead, then catches Thorin's eye. Thorin too notices Haraldur's reaction, he would make whoever hurt this boy pay with their lives.

Thorin wasn't the only one who noticed Haraldur flinch away from Dwalin, the rest of the Company noticed as well. Gloin was the next one who came up to him.

"Do not be afraid Haraldur, none us will hurt you, we only wish to protect you. My name is Gloin, at your service." Gloin says to the frightened boy.

Haraldur hides his face in Thorin's chest, he looks up at Gloin and gives him a little smile. Gloin smiles back.

"You know I have a wee Dwarfling too." Gloin informs him.

Haraldur perks up and looks around the camp, when he doesn't see another child he frowns and looks at Gloin waiting for an explanation.

Gloin laughs, "No, Lad, my wee Gimli stayed at home, but hopefully you will meet him."

"I'd like that." Haraldur says timidly.

Each Dwarf came up to introduce themselves to Haraldur, he timidly said hello to each and every one of them. Bilbo was one of the last to come introduce himself, Haraldur looked at the Hobbit up and down, he couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth.

"What are you?" He asks then slaps his hand over his mouth, Haraldur looked around frighten, think that he would be punished for asking a question. Haraldur in his old life was beaten for asking questions by the Dursleys. All he saw was amusement in the eyes of the Dwarves and Bilbo had a big smile on his face, and his eyes showed nothing but compassion.

"I am a Hobbit, young one, I come from the Shire." Bilbo tells him.

"Where's the Shire?" Haraldur asks.

"Why, my boy, you're in the Shire. I actually come from a town call Hobbiton."

Haraldur only nodded his head. He still wasn't clear on what the Shire was but he didn't ask anymore questions. Finally Gandalf came to great the little Dwarling, when Haraldur saw Gandalf his eyes widened. The man was incredibly tall and was dressed in grey with a pointy hat. Haraldur could feel the magic coming from the tall man.

"Hello, Haraldur, I am Gandalf the Grey, and I am also at your service."

Haraldur wiggled to get out of Thorin's arms, Thorin put him down and watched as the boy walked up to Gandalf. The boy had a look of awe on his face as he approached Gandalf, Gandalf smiled kindly at the young Dwarf.

"A wizard." Was the only thing that Haraldur said.


	2. The Ride To Bree

Gandalf looked at the boy surprised, how could someone so young know that he's a wizard. Gandalf squats down to eye level with Haraldur.

"How do you know I'm a wizard, little one" Haraldur shuffles his feet then looks at Gandalf.

"I can feel your magic, Mr. Gandalf." Thorin and the Dwarves look at each other surprised, Thorin kneels down next to Haraldur.

"How can you feel his magic, Little One?" Harry hides his head in Thorin's hair and mumbles his answer into his neck.

"What did you say, Haraldur?" Gandalf asks.

"I can feel your magic, because I'm a wizard too." There was a collective gasp from the entire group.

Haraldur didn't know why he was telling them this, he knew that they would now consider him a freak. But for some unknown reason he trusted Gandalf, perhaps it was because he sort of resmembled Dumbledore.

Gandalf raised an eyebrow at Haraldur, "You're a wizard, little one, will you show me your magic?"

Haraldur nods, pulling away from Thorin, he reaches into his robes and pulls out his wand.

"Lumos." he utters

The tip of his wand lights up, Gandalf was impressed. "Can you do anymore magic?

Haraldur looked around to see if the Dwarves were mad that he did magic. When he saw that they were only curious, Haraldur smiles and nods his head. Haraldur points his wand at the fire.

"Aguamenti." Harry says as a stream of water shoots out of his wand, putting out the campfire. The Dwarves all groan, but then Haraldur utters another spell.

"Incendio."

Fire streams from the end of Haraldur's wand, lights the campfire again even though the wood was wet. Haraldur looks at Gandalf, who has a huge smile on his face.

"Will you show me another one?" Gandalf asks

"No, it is getting late, time for Haraldur to go to sleep," Thorin tells Gandalf, "He can show you more of his power tomorrow."

Thorin reaches down and picks up Haraldur, turned and walked back to his bedroll. As he walks away, Haraldur looks at Thorin with a sad look on his face.

"Are you mad at me?" Haraldur whispers so softly, Thorin almost missed it.

"No, little one, why would I be angry with you?" Thorin asks as he sets the boy down on his bed roll.

Haraldur can't look at Thorin, "Because I did magic."

Thorin kneels down in front of Haraldur and raises his chin so he would look at him. "No little one, I am not angry that you can do magic, it came as a surprise. It is a wonderous thing what you can do, do not be ashamed of it."

Haraldur looks at Thorin and smiles, then throws himself into Thorin's arms, hugging him tightly. As much as he liked everyone else, Haraldur liked and trusted Thorin the most. Thorin laid the boy down, covered him with a blanket and tucked him in, once he was tucked in Haraldur fell instantly asleep. Thorin took off his coat and laid it out next to Haraldur, once he was settled on the coat the little boy rolled over in his sleep and hugged Thorin. Thorin stiffened, he wasn't expecting that the boy would show so much trust in him. After a while Thorin relaxed, wrapped an arm around the boy and fell asleep.

The next day, Thorin woke up before everyone else, as usual, he found Haraldur half way lying on top of him. A sweet smile graced Thorin's lips, he carefully placed Haraldur back on the bedroll and got up. Thorin walked through the camp quietly waking his Company and Bilbo, Gandalf was already awake. Bombur immediately started to make breakfast when Thorin came over to him.

"Bombur, I want you to make sure that Haraldur has as much food as he can eat. He is far too thin for a Dwarfling his age."

Bombur nods his head, "I agree with you, Thorin, the boy is too thin, I think my youngest could overpower him easily and he is at least a year or two younger than Haraldur.

"For now let him sleep until the food is ready." Thorin informed Bombur.

Thorin went to go talk with Balin and Dwalin while the others began to pack up the camp except, of course, for the cooking utensils. Thorin pulled out the map and set it on the boulder.

"I think we may need to stop in Bree, there we can freshen our supplies." Thorin says.

"Aye, and while we are there we can look for appropriate clothing for Haraldur. Those robes that he is wearing are far too big on him and are stained with blood." Balin says.

"I agree with Balin, we also need to get the boy a decent pair of boots and his own bedroll though I'm sure he will still want to sleep next to you, Thorin." Dwalin tells Thorin with a smirk Thorin only raises an eyebrow.

"Then it is settled we shall go to Bree, I will see if the blacksmith will let me use his shop and I will make Haraldur an appropriate pair of Dwarven boot." Thorin tells Dwalin and Balin.

Haraldur slowly wakes up to the smell of breakfast being made, his mouth begins to water. But when he opens his eyes and sees that Thorin isn't with him, he begins to panic. Luckily, Fili and Kili were nearby and saw the panic in his eyes, they swiftly made their way over to the Dwarfling in order to calm him down.

"It is alright little one, you are safe. Thorin is over there talking with Balin and Dwalin, there is no need to panic." Fili tells him.

Once Haraldur spots Thorin he visably calms down. Fili and Kili smile down at the young Dwarf, Kili kneels down in front of Haraldur and opens his arms. Haraldur stares at him for a moment then walks into his arms. They take him into the forest so he can do his business then walk back to camp, this time Fili carrying Haraldur.

"I can walk you know." Haraldur tells Fili, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course you can, but you have no shoes and you will injury yourself. Once you have a nice pair of boots, we will let you walk." Fili informs him.

Fili, Kili and Haraldur make their way over to Bombur where he has prepared a breakfast of bacon, oatmeal, the last of their eggs, sausages, tomatoes, and some stew from last night. Bombur announced that breakfast was ready and everyone got in line, Fili, Kili and Haraldur being the first in line. Bombur smiled at the Dwarfling, taking a plate and serving him He hands the plate to Haraldur.

"There you go, my lad, you eat up and if you are still hungry, feel free to ask for more." Bombur says to the child.

"Thank you," Haraldur says giving Bombur a smile.

Bombur then serves Fili and Kili and they leave to sit under a tree. After a while once everyone is served, Thorin walks over and sits down next to Haraldur. Haraldur looks at him expectantly, Thorin smiles at the boy and motions him to come sit with him. The boys beams at Thorin and crawls into his lap. Haraldur settles down and eagerly begins to eat, every now and then looking up at Thorin. Bilbo then comes over to offer them some tea, Thorin scowls at the little Hobbit. Haraldur accepts the tea then Bilbo goes back to sit with Gandalf.

Once Haraldur finishes eating, He looks around to see if anyone else is done, when he notices that the others are going back for seconds, he stands up and is about to walk towards Bombur. Thorin puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Kili." Thorin says.

Kili immediately get up, takes Haraldur's plate and goes to get him more. Haraldur looks up at Thorin sheepishly, face turning red with embarrassment. Kili comes back with another helping.

"Thank you." Haraldur says with his head bowed, Kili lifts his chin.

"Do not be embarrassed little one, it was my pleasure to get you food. I am glad that you have such a big appetite." Kili said handing him the plate.

Haraldur smiles at Kili then begins to eat, he looks up at Thorin who has a smile on his face. Thorin ruffles his hair affectionately, it was barely last night that he found the Dwarfling, but he already care a great deal for Haraldur.

Once Haraldur finished eating for the third time, Bofur and Bilbo went to the stream to wash everything. As soon as that was done, they packed up and loaded the ponies. Everyone got on their ponies, Thorin hands Haraldur over to Dwalin while he gets on his pony.

"Give him here, Dwalin."

Dwalin hands the Dwarfling over to Thorin and smirks. Thorin settles the boy in front of him and calls for everyone to move out. Haraldur looked around at forest in front of him, it looked nothing like the Forbidden Forest back at Hogwarts. The Forbidden Forest was darker and more forboding, while this forest let in dappled rays of sunshine and did not have that oppressing feel to it. Thorin and Company traveled for miles and slowly Haraldur gets bored, he leaned back against Thorin and fell asleep. After a few more hours passed, Thorin called for a halt. This was unusual occurance as normally Thorin didn't stop until almost sun down. But today he stopped for the sake of the boy, Thorin heard the boy's stomach growl and decided he needed to eat.

"We will stop hear for lunch and water the ponies. Fili, Kili and Bofur take the ponies to the river. Bombur get started on lunch."

Everyone instantly got started on what Thorin had ordered. Thorin got off his pony and took Haraldur into his arms. He walked over to the shade of a tree, placing Haraldur on a boulder, Thorin took off his coat and laid it out on the ground. He placed Haraldur on it, then kneels down in front of him.

"Do not get off of this coat, I do not want you cutting up your feet. If you can go to sleep for a while until the food is ready do so, I will come and collect you when it is ready." Haraldur nods and lies down on Thorin's coat.

Thorin walks away to check on the rest of the Company, seeing that everyone was fine he went and sat on a boulder to smoke his pipe. Most of the Company took the opportunity to take a nap while they waited on the food. Dwalin made his way over to Thorin and began to smoke as well. They sat there in a comfortable silence until finally Dwalin spoke.

"What are we going to do with the boy?"

Thorin sighs, "I do not know what we will do with him, there are no Dwarrow settlements between here and the mountain."

"Why don't we leave him in Imladris?" Gandalf suggested as he walked over.

Thorin scowled at Gandalf. "I will not go near that place, let alone leave an innocent Dwarfling with those Elves." Thorin spat out the word elves like an insult.

Gandalf sighs, "The Elves will take good care of him, Thorin. They cherish all children, be they man or Elves."

Dwalin crossed his arms and huffed. "What about Dwarflings, can you guarantee he will be treated fairly and kindly?

"I am sure he would be." Gandalf says.

"This is a pointless conversation, we are not going there so we shall discuss it no further."

With that Thorin walked away toward Haraldur. The boy was fast asleep curled in a little ball on Thorin's coat, he shivers. Thorin was about to pull out his bedroll from his pack when someone handed him their coat.

"Here, lad, use this to cover the boy," Balin tells him, Thorin gives a slight nod towards Balin, then covers Haraldur. The Dwarfling snuggles into the coat.

Half an hour passes by the time lunch is ready. The Dwarves line up to get their food. Fili and Kili grab an extra bowl of stew from Bombur and take it over to Haraldur, who is still fast asleep. The boys go and sit on either side of Haraldur.

Fili gently nudges the Dwarfling. "Haraldur, wake up, it's time for lunch."

Haraldur opens his eyes and looks around, spotting Fili and Kili he sits up giving them a great big smile. They smile down at him and hand him his bowl, Haraldur immediately digs into the stew. As he contently eats his stew he looks around for Thorin, seeing him sitting down between Balin and Dwalin. Haraldur gets a sad look on his face, he was hoping that Thorin would sit with him again, but maybe the Dwarf was tired of him. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. Fili and Kili look at each other when they see Haraldur put his bowl on the ground.

"What's the matter Haraldur, why are you not eating?" Fili asks him, concern can be heard in his voice.

Haraldur looks down at his hands. "Thorin doesn't like me anymore."

"What would make you think that?" Kili asks.

"He sat way over there today."

Fili and Kili chuckle. "No little one he only needs to speak with Balin, his advisor, and Dwalin. They need to plan the rest of our journey, of course he still likes you." Fili tells him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Haraldur blushed, "Okay."

After lunch was over and Haraldur had two helping, Kili picked him up and carried him to his pony.

"This afternoon, Haraldur, you will be with Fili and me. We will tell you tales of our adventures." Kili said proudly.

Haraldur smiled at the Dwarves, "I'd like that."

As they continued their journey, Fili, Kili and Bofur would tell Haraldur stories and jokes, all that could be heard were peals of laughter coming from the little Dwarfling. Thorin turned around, looking back at his nephews who were entertaining the boy and smiled. It warmed his heart to see the Dwarfling relaxed and laughing.

"He's a good boy." Balin says to Thorin.

"Aye, but it is quite obvious that he has had a bad life up until now. I would make sure that he never experiences that type of pain again." Thorin says with determination in his voice.

They rode for several more hours until they finally reached to village of Bree. Knocking on the gate the guard asked their business. Satisfied with the answer, he let them in. They made their way to the stables to put up their ponies, then made for the Prancing Pony. There Thorin got enough rooms for all of them, two to a room, Haraldur would sleep in his room.

The next morning they had a nice breakfast then the Dwarves split up, Fili and Kili taking Haraldur, while Thorin went to talk to the blacksmith. Gloin eventually joined Fili and Kili and together they took Haraldur shopping for new clothes and material. They figured Dori could make the boy more clothes. Gloin and the boys enter a shop.

"Good morning Lass, we're here to find clothes for the boy."

The young lady of the shop looked them over she smiled down at Haraldur then disappeared behind a curtain. She came back with a a pair of black trousers, a blue tunic and a belt.

"This maybe a bit big on him but, he'll grow into it." She hands the clothes to Kili, who smiles and winks at her. The young lady blushes.

Handing the clothes over to Haraldur, Kili directs him behind a screen so he can change. The others wait a while for him to change.

"Do you need help, Lad?" Gloin asks

"No, I can do it." Haraldur replies.

Haraldur steps out from behind the screen to show the others. Fili and Kili begin to applaud while Gloin grunts and nods his head in approval.

"They fit you quite nicely, Lad, maybe a little loose but as the young Miss said you will grow into it. Lass do you have anymore outfits and a nice heavy coat?"

"Yes master Dwarf, I have several outfits for boys, the only thing I don't have are boots."

They ended up buying him four outfits, under clothes, socks, and a leather fur lined coat also some material so Dori could make him more clothes if necessary. All in all he was dressed sort of like Thorin, which pleased the boy immensely.

In the meantime Thorin had gone to talk to the blacksmith to ask if he could borrow his forge, the black smith agreed to let him use for one hour which was more than enough time for Thorin to make the boots. He gathered all the material he would need to make the boots and began. By the time the hour was up he had a fine pair of boots ready for Haraldur, all that was need was to put on the toe guards for them to be complete. Thorin heads back to the Prancing Pony where he meets up with Dwalin.

"Got the boy's boots all squared away?" Dwalin asks.

Thorin nods and shows him. "Where is he anyway?"

"He is with Gloin, Fili and Kili they are getting some clothes for him."

Once they get to the Prancing Pony, Thorin hears little giggles coming from behind the building, he and Dwalin walk around and down in the soft grass by the river sits a Gloin, Fili and Kili along with Bilbo and Gandalf. Gandalf had asked the boy to do a little magic for them, he was at present time levitating some stones.

Thorin smiles, "Very good Haraldur."

"Thorin!" The little boy screams as he runs into Thorin's awaiting arms.

Thorin picks him up and tosses him in the air, making Haraldur squeal with delight. The others watch them interact and smile, they had never seen their leader so happy before. And to think it was all because of a little lost Dwarfling.

Thorin sets the boy down in the grass and looks him over. Thorin gives him a half smile, noticing that Haraldur is dressed more or less like him.

"How do I look, Thorin?" Haraldur asks as he beams up at Thorin.

"Very nice, Haraldur, like a true Dwarf, but there is something missing."

The boy frowns and looks down at himself, "What?"

"A good pair of Dwarven boots," Thorin says as he pulls the boots out of his coat.

Haraldur brightens and hugs Thorin's legs, "Thank you Thorin!"

"My pleasure, Lad, now let's try these boots on."

Haraldur sits down in the grass while Thorin measures the boots against his feet. "A little big but you will grow into them."

Fili passes a pair of socks over to Haraldur, he puts his socks on and Thorin helps him put the boots on. Thorin ties the laces for the boy, making sure they are nice and secure. Haraldur stands up, he begins to stomp around in the boots. It's a little hard for him to walk, feeling a bit off balance, Dwalin's eyebrow raises.

"Don't worry, Lad, you are out of practice wearing boots, when was the last time you had a pair?

Haraldur stumbles over to Dwalin, he looks up into the older Dwarf's eyes. "I've never had a pair of boots before."

The Dwarves look at each other shocked. What kind of barbarians wouldn't at least give him shoes?

Dwalin squats down and pats him on the back. "Well, Lad, you'll get used to them soon enough.

Now that Haraldur's boots were squared away and their supplies replenished, They all went back to the Inn had dinner and went to bed, tomorrow they would leave the Shire.


	3. Leaving the Shire and The Trolls

The Company was up bright and early the next morning preparing their ponies and supplies to leave Bree, Haraldur comes stomping out of the Inn, proud of his new Dwarven boots, following behind Thorin. The little Dwarfling trying to walk like Thorin, Nori whispers to Bofur.

"Look at mini Thorin over there." They both begin to chuckle. Thorin glares at them, shutting them up instantly, but he smirks as he walks away. He turns around to see that indeed the little Dwarfling was trying to walk like him, this only made Thorin smile even more.

Thorin and Company went to the stables to gather their ponies, packed their supplies and left Bree, This time traveling all day until they left the Shire far behind. They camped on an outcropping overlooking a valley, camp was quickly set up, now that Haraldur had his new boots he helped Bifur and Bofur gather wood for the fire. He watched as Bombur prepared the evening meal. Shyly he walked up to Bombur.

"Can I help with dinner, Bombur, I'm a real good cook." Harry informes Bombur.

Bombur chuckles, "Are you now, Lad?"

"Yes, I've been cooking for my Aunt and Uncle and Cousin since I was very little."

The entire Company turns and stares at Haraldur once again shocked, they could not understand what type of Dwarves would make a child cook. Bilbo being closest to the boy made the connection between the burns on the boys a hands and him cooking.

"Is that how you got the scars on your hands, Haraldur?" Bilbo asks

Haraldur looks down at his hands, then looks up at the Hobbit. "No that was my punishment for whenever I burned dinner."

Bilbo's eyes widen at such cruelty, Thorin's head snapped in the boy's direction when he heard the explanation for the burns, his pipe nearly falling from his mouth. Seeing the shocked look on everyone's faces Haraldur began to backpedal.

"But, I'm a much better cook now! Please, Bombur, let me help with dinner, it is the least I can do."

Bombur looked at Haraldur then at Thorin who gave him a small nod. Bombur smiled down at the Dwarfling.

"Alright, Lad, I'll let you cut the meat and the vegetables. Mind that you don't cut yourself, the knife is very sharp."

Haraldur nods, and swiftly gets to work cutting up the meat, vegetables and some potatoes. Bombur puts everything into the pot adds some salt and other spices in it and sets it over the fire to cook. Meanwhile everyone sits back relaxing until dinner is ready, talking and telling stories. Haraldur went and sat with Bilbo who was having a cup of tea, much to Thorin's displeasure. He didn't like or trust the Hobbit, especially around Haraldur, but as it seemed they were only having tea, Thorin allowed it for now.

Haraldur asked Bilbo where he was from and Bilbo began to tell him tales about his little town and about his childhood, about his parents, about how exactly he got roped into going on this adventure.

"And where are you from, Haraldur, where is your family?"

Haraldur hadn't noticed that the entire camp had fallen silent waiting for the boy's response. Haraldur took a deep shuttering breath.

"Dead, everyone is dead. My parents died when I was a year old and the rest of my family just died a few days ago." Haraldur tells Bilbo with his eyes beginning to well up with tears.

Thorin seeing this, Immediately stands up, making his way towards Bilbo and Haraldur, he snatches the boy into his arms. Thorin glares at the little Hobbit for making Haraldur relive his tragedy. Thorin begins to rub Haraldur's back whispering to him in Khuzdul to calm him down. Haraldur was amazed that he understood everything Thorin was saying to him. He put his head on Thorin shoulder as tears slowly leaked from Haraldur's eyes.

Thorin encouraged him. "It's alright, little one, cry, you need to let it all out."

With those words Haraldur began to cry harder, soaking Thorin's tunic, but Thorin didn't mind. Soon Thorin felt the boy sag and notice the deep regular breathing, he had cried himself to sleep. Balin quickly pulled out Haraldur bedroll so Thorin could lay him down. Thorin's heart ached for the little Dwarfling, how much he had suffered in such a short life.

Thorin decided to let Haraldur sleep until dinner was ready. Once it was, he woke Haraldur and gave him a bowl of stew, Haraldur groggyly ate it then fell asleep straight away. Following his example several of the Company turned in early as well once dinner was cleaned up.

Fili and Kili were on watch when Bilbo woke up, having a hard time sleeping listening to Bombur snore. He got up, walked over to his pony, Myrtle, and fed her an apple, telling her it was their secret. In the distance Bilbo heard screeching.

"What was that?" He asked in an alarmed voice.

The screeching and Bilbo's panicked question had woken Haraldur from his deep sleep, he laid there listening.

"Orcs" Kili informs Bilbo.

"Orcs?"

"Throat cutters there'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands will be crawling with them." Fili answers Bilbo.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams just lots of blood." Kili tells Bilbo.

Fili and Kili both chuckle at the look on their face, but they had not realized that Haraldur had been asleep nearby. Or that he was awake and had heard the whole thing. He sat on his bedroll, eyes wide with fear as he looked around the camp. Expecting at any minute that they would be attacked by these Orcs. Thorin had been leaning against a boulder with his eyes closed when he heard the boys trying to scare Bilbo, he suddenly turned in the direction of Haraldur and saw the Dwarfling wide awake, fear gripping his very being. Thorin pushes off from the boulder and glares at his nephews.

"You think that's funny? you think a night raid by Orcs is a joke? Thorin asks.

Kili looks down at his lap. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"Thorin sneers, "No you didn't, you know nothing of the world."

Thorin throws one last glare at the boys before he walks right passed them, reaches down and swings a frightened Haraldur in his arms, settling the boy on his hip. The boys eyes widen as they notice that Haraldur has buried his face in Thorin's hair with his shoulders shaking, the small Dwarfling was crying again.

Fili and Kili look at each other when they have realized what they have done. "Uncle we're sorry, we didn't mean to frighten him."

Kili goes to get up to comfort the boy, but Thorin sends him a frightening glare. "You two have done enough, leave him be. I'll take care of this."

Fili and Kili look at each other feeling incredibly bad about what they had done. So Balin began to tell them the story of the battle for Moria. While that is going on Thorin is holding Haraldur rubbing his back trying to calm the little Dwarfling down. He begins to sing to him.

* _Far over the Misty Mountain cold*_

 _*To Dungeons deep and caverns old*_

 _*We must away, ere break of day*_

 _*To find our long forgotten gold…*_

He continued to sing until he felt the boy begins to relax. As Thorin sways back and forth comforting the Dwarfling. While Thorin comforted Haraldur, Haraldur listened to the tale of Azog the Defiler and how Thorin fought him with only an oaken branch for a shield.

"And I thought to myself the, there is one I could follow. There is one I could call king." Balin concluded.

Haraldur's head shot up from Thorin's shoulder so he could look at him. He should have known that Thorin was some sort of royalty, he was too majestic to be anything other than a king. Thorin turned around to take Haraldur back to his sleeproll, when he notice the entire Company on their feet paying respect to Thorin.

"And the Pale Orc, what happened to him?" Bilbo asked

As Thorin passed he spat out, "He slunked back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

He placed Haraldur back on his bedroll and tucked him in. "Is he really dead, Thorin?"

Thorin ran his fingers through the boy's hair, "Yes, Lad, he's dead you have nothing to fear, now go to sleep."

The next day was a miserable day it rained all day long. The Dwarves, being as hardy as they are, were cold and complaining. Dori asked Gandalf if there was anything he could do about the rain to which Gandalf told him no, but Haraldur had an idea. He was sitting with Bofur this time and asked him to ride up along side Gandalf.

"Gandalf I can't stop the rain either but I can cast warming charm." The Company murmured in agreement.

Gandalf looked down at Haraldur, he thought for a moment then agreed. "Go ahead, my boy."

Harry pulled out his wand, casting the charm and a wave of warmth entered each Dwarf, Bilbo and Gandalf A sigh of relief was heard up and down the line. Gandalf smiles down at the Dwarfling, patting him on the head.

"Well done, Haraldur."

Haraldur smiles at Gandalf feeling very proud of himself that he was able to help in some way. Bofur moved back to his postion next to Fili and Kili who also patted him on the head.

The day wore on and the rain finally let up. Thorin decided to stop at an abandoned farm house for the night, he ordered Gloin and Oin to get a fire going and for Fili and Kili to watch the ponies. Haraldur headed off into the woods with Dwalin to collect wood for the fire.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf looked around the ruined farm house, an uneasy feeling came over him.

"I think it would be wiser if we move on, we could make for the hidden valley."

"I have told you already I will not go near that place."

"Why not, the Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advise."

"I do not need their advise."

"We have a map we can not read, Lord Elrond could help us."

Thorin and Gandalf argue further, then suddenly Gandalf storms off claiming that he has had enough of stubborn dwarves. Haraldur wonders if Gandalf will come back, while Bilbo ends up asking the same thing of Balin.

The day progresses into evening and Haraldur begins to worry more and more about Gandalf, He goes and takes a bowl of stew to Thorin who still seems irritated and quickly retreats. He gets his bowl of stew and goes to sit next to Dwalin instead.

"Do you think Gandalf will be alright, Dwalin?" Haraldur asks.

Dwalin looks down at the Dwarfling, grunting he puts a hand on the boy's head.

"Aye, Lad, he'll be just fine, he is a wizard after all."

"A wizard can still get hurt, you know." Haraldur says under his breath, though Dwalin heard him anyway.

"Do not worry about the wizard, Haraldur and eat your food. He'll be back when he has cooled off." Balin tells the boy.

Haraldur obediently begins to eat his stew, though his eyes keep wandering to where the wizard had left. So preoccupied was Haraldur for Gandalf that he didn't notice Bilbo leave to take Fili and Kili their dinner. Once dinner was over, Haraldur wandered over to Thorin, who was smoking his pipe. Haraldur looked at Thorin expectantly, Thorin smiled at the Dwarfling and motioned him forward. A smile spread across Haraldur's face as he quickly cuddled up to Thorin's side, Thorin wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder as continued to smoke his pipe.

Haraldur was doing next to Thorin when Fili comes running into camp, "Trolls, they got Bilbo!"

"Arm yourselves let us go rescue the Halfling." Thorin announces, more than a little irritated.

Thorin turns to Haraldur, conflicted about whether or not to leave the little Dwarfling alone, finally he came to a decision.

"Haraldur, you will stay here, no matter what happens, do not move from this camp." Thorin tells him.

"But I want to go with you, I can help." Haraldur insisted

"No, you will remain here in camp, I'll have no argument from you."

Haraldur huff crosses gets up crosses his arms and goes to his sleep roll. Thorin frowns at the boy's reaction but he has other things to worry about right now. With that the Dwarves leave to rescue Bilbo.

Haraldur sits on bed roll conjuring small spells to pass the time, when he realizes that at least an hour has passed and there hasn't been any sign of Thorin or the Company, he begins to worry and gets up to pace nervously. At that moment Gandalf returns to camp.

"Haraldur, what are you doing here alone, where is everyone else?" Gandalf asks the little Dwarfling.

"The left to help Bilbo, Fili came back and said he was captured by trolls." Haraldur said as he pointed in the direction the Dwarves had gone.

Gandalf looked in the direction the boy was pointing then looked over Haraldur's head, dawn was fast approaching.

"Very well I shall go find the others."

"Gandalf, Let me go with you, I can help I promise." Haraldur begged.

Gandalf looked him over then stroked his beard, "Yes I think you can be of help, let us be off then."

Haraldur smiled, he cast a spell to put out the fire and followed Gandalf. They made their way toward the fire that they see burning in the distance, then flank their position. Gandalf and Haraldur got as close as possible to the trolls and could hear Bilbo stalling for time.

"You stay here, Haraldur, while I head up to that ridge. Stay out of sight if things seem to be getting out of hand, I give you permission to use your magic." Haraldur nods.

Gandalf takes off for the ridge, waiting for the right moment to spring his trap, while Haraldur creeps closer to the trolls to get a better look. He was fascinated by the trolls, they were stupid, that much was obivious, but not nearly as stupid as the ones from his world. And from what he was hearing, Bilbo was trying to reason with them, more than what he could have done with the one he encountered.

Suddenly things started to turn on Bilbo, the Trolls had become suspicious of Bilbo and were now questioning him. It looked like thing were going from bad to worse so Haraldur decided to get involved. He jumped out of the bushes with his wand pointed at the Trolls. He immediately heard the protests from all the Dwarves.

"No, Haraldur, what are you doing here, get away!" Cried Thorin.

Haraldur didn't even look at the Dwarves he immediately fired off a few stunners.

"Stupefy!" he yelled

Haraldur hit all three Trolls in the chest, it had little affect on them, it only knocked them back a few feet. They looked at each other then looked down at Haraldur.

"Oh look a little Dwarfling, he'll be nice and tender to eat, put him in the pot." Bert says to the others.

They lunge for Haraldur, but he easily dodges them and casts another spell.

"Incarcerous!" Binding all three Trolls with ropes, but that only hold them for a short while.

By that time Gandalf is purched on top of a boulder

"The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

Gandalf brings down his staff hard on the boulder, splitting it in half, the morning sun shining on the onto the Trolls turning them to stone. Haraldur looks on amazed, the Trolls in his world were nor affected by the sun that way. Once the danger had passed the Dwarves cheered and demanded to be cut loose. Haraldur sent a jet of water extinguishing the fire under the dangling Dwarves.

He used the diffindo charm to cut away their bonds. Once free the Dwarves each thanked him and ruffled his hair. When he got to Thorin, it was obvious that he was very unhappy.

"I thought I told you to stay in camp." Thorin says in a very stern voice.

The little Dwarfling looks down at his boots then up at Thorin with those big beautiful green eyes. "Yes, Thorin, but Gandalf came back and said that I could help. I only wanted to help, please don't be angry with me, please don't beat me. Haladur pleaded.

Thorin looked down at the Dwarfling, realizing how upset the boy is, he kneeled down to look at him in the eyes.

"Listen to me Haraldur, no matter how angry I may be, I would never hit you." He says as he opens his arms letting the Dwarfling runs into them.


	4. On the Run

After giving the Dwarfling a reassuring hug Thorin had Bofur watch over Haraldur while Thorin went to go talk with Gandalf.

"Where did you go to if I may ask?" Thorin asks Gandalf

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind, and also finding Haraldur alone in camp."

"Nasty business, still you're all in one piece."

"No thank to your burglar."

"He had the nouse to play for time, none of the rest of you thought of that and with the Haraldur's magic everything turned out very smoothly."

Thorin huffed at that statement, "He could have been injured by those trolls."

"But he wasn't, he actually did quite well, the boy is very powerful for his age."

"How old do you suppose he is anyway?" Thorin asks

"He couldn't be older than twenty if that, we will have to ask him. In the meantime we need to look for the Troll's cave."

Thorin and the others set off in search of the Trolls' cave, when they found it they went inside finding that they had hordes of gold and all sort of other things including Elven swords. Gandalf and Thorin each took a sword, as they were leaving Gandalf found a dagger that could pass as a sword for the little Hobbit. Seeing this Thorin also looked around to see if he could find one for Haraldur, he really didn't like the fact that he was armed only with a wand. The boy needed to have something more, Thorin knew that if Haraldur lost that wand he would be completely defenseless.

Thorin too was able to find an Elvish sword the right size for Haraldur and took it with him. When they left the cave after Gloin, Bofur and Nori made their 'deposit' Gandalf gave the little sword to Bilbo, and Thorin went in search of Haraldur. He found the boy, showing his magic to the rest of the company, conjuring simple spells such as a levatation charm and transfiguring rocks into arrows for Kili. Thorin walks up to Haraldur and takes the boy aside.

"Haraldur, I have something for you."

"What is it Thorin?" Haraldur asks.

"I have an Elven short sword for you."

"Thank you Thorin, but I don't know how to use a sword, well I've used one once, but that was a while ago, besides I have my wand."

"I know you do, but you can not always depend on one weapon, what if you lose it, or it is taken from you? It is best to be trained to use a variety of weapons, I will teach you to use a sword, and so will Dwalin." Thorin says strapping the sword to Haraldur's waist, "Fili, give Haraldur a dagger you think he can handle."

Fili walks over and hands Thorin a dagger small enough for Haraldur to handle, Thorin places it on Haraldur's belt.

"Fili will teach you how to use the dagger."

Haraldur nods, "Thank you, Thorin." He says while hugging the Dwarf's leg. The boy then scurries off to show Bilbo.

He arrives next to Bilbo as Gandalf is explaining that the Elvish sword glows blue when Orcs are near.

"I see that Thorin also managed to find you a sword, Haraldur, yours will also glow blue when Orc are near." Gandalf says.

Just then Thorin shouted that something was coming, but it only turned out to be the ecsentric Wizard Radagast the Brown. While he and Gandalf were talking, Haraldur looks over and smiles at Bilbo, but notices the uncomfortable and disgusted look on the Hobbit's face.

"Bilbo, what's wrong."

"Oh nothing, I just feel dreadful in these clothes, do you think Thorin will give me a chance to bathe or at least change." Bilbo asks Haraldur.

"I don't know, but maybe I can help."

Haraldur pulls out his wand and utters the charm.

" Tergeo."

His wand begins to syphon off all the dirt and Troll bogies from Bilbo's clothes and hair, leaving him relatively clean. Bilbo looked down at himself in wonder then ran his finger through his hair to find it clean, he looked at Haraldur and smiled.

"Thank you, my boy, I truly appreciate it."

Haraldur smiled back, "You're welcome Bilbo." Haraldur said as hee blushed, not being used to people thanking him for using his magic.

Just then Bilbo heard a loud howl.

"Was that a wolf, are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asks

"Wolves, no that is not a wolf."

Just then a Warg pounced but Thorin cut it down, only to have another come up from behind him. But, Kili was there to shoot and Dwalin finished it off.

"Warg scouts, which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin says as he pulls his sword from the Warg's body.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asks.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf demands.

"No one."

WHO DID YOU TELL?!" Gandalf demands again

"No one I swear, what in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin says

But at that point Ori comes to inform them that the ponies have bolted. Radagast offers to drive them off, giving the Company a chance to get away. With that Radagast takes off leading the Orc pack away. Meanwhile Thorin and Company are about to take off running.

"Dori, take Haraldur." Thorin orders

Dori sweeps Haraldur into his arms and they all began running across the plains, hiding behind boulders as they went, watching as Radagast lead the Orc pack away from them. But then Radagast crossed their path with the Orcs in hot pursuit.

As the Orc pack went by, one stopped and sniffed the air as if picking up on their scent, he came to stand on the edge of the boulder where the Dwarves were hiding. Dori took the opportunity to put Haraldur down, pressing the boy with one hand against the boulder. Thorin gives Kili the signal to shoot the Orc with his bow Just as Kili was going to step out to shoot, Haraldur wiggles free from Dori's hand and steps out instead.

"Sectumsempra."

He whispers, cutting the Warg's head off, but the Orc toppled over landing on the ground with the Warg on top of it. The Orc began screaming so Dwalin made quick work of it with his war hammer, but not before calling attention to the other Orcs. Gandalf once again has them running for their lives as Haraldur grips tightly to Dori's shoulder. The Dwarves are surrounded, Thorin shouts for Kili to start shooting, when they notice that Gandalf has disappeared.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dori questions, holding on to Haraldur even tighter as the boy squirms to get down.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin screams.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin commands as he unsheaths his sword.

Haraldur finally breaks free from Dori and runs to Thorin's side wand at the ready. Thorin looks down and pushes Haraldur behind him. just then Gandalf pops his head out like a gopher and begins yelling.

"This way you fools!" Then disappears behind a boulder.

Thorin bends down, picking up Haraldur he runs in the direction where Gandalf has just disappeared.

"Come on move, quickly all of you!" Thorin bellows Bofur is the first one down followed by Bilbo then Balin, but when Thorin tries to get Haraldur to go done the little Dwarfling refuses to go without Thorin.

"You must go, little one, I must make sure everyone enter. I will be right behind you."

With tears in his eyes, Haraldur does as he is told and slides down being caught by Nori. Haraldur waits anxiously for Thorin and Kili to come down for what seems like an eternity. Then finally Kili comes sliding down followed by Thorin, a wave of relief washes over the Dwarfling seeing them safe. Haraldur rushes to Thorin hugs him and Kili, Thorin looks Haraldur over to make sure he isn't hurt.

Suddenly they hear the sound of a horn and the Orcs being slaughtered, one come toppling in the cave. Thorin walks over to examine the body and pulls out an arrow.

"Elves." He says in disgust throwing down the arrow.

"Elf, how could elves do this?" Haraldur asks, Haraldur was picturing the Elves of his world when he asked that question, it made no sense to him.

The Dwarves looked at him confused but decided not to ask what he meant. In the meantime Dwalin had found a path that he couldn't tell where it led, but Bofur said to follow it anyway. As they followed the path, Haraldur slowly started falling behind so he could talk with Gandalf. Gandalf looked down at Haraldur, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, he gave him a questioning look.

"Is something the matter, Haraldur?"

"Gandalf this place feels strange, it feels magical. I can feel my magic strengthening."

"That's because it is magic, although I never heard of it strengthening anyone's magic before."

Maybe strengthening is the wrong word, more like replenishing it." Haraldur points out, Gandalf nods.

Slowly they made their way down the winding path in some places having to squeeze through, for some it was a tighter fit that for others. Thorin looked down and noticed that Haraldur wasn't with him, looking back he noticed that the boy was with Gandalf and Bilbo. Thorin frowned, he still didn't trust the wizard that much around Haraldur, he was afraid that Gandalf would use Haraldur's magic to his own advantage. They slowly reached the end of the tunnel, it opened up onto a wide ledge overlooking a beautiful valley. Haraldur could only look on in wonder, never seeing anything so beautiful in his life.

"The valley of Imladris, in the common tongue it is known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo says


	5. Their Stay In Rivendell

Bilbo, Haraldur, and the Dwarves look over the expanse of the valley. Haraldur got closer to the edge of the cliff so he could get a better look at into the valley, but Balin grabbed his hand before he could topple over.

"Careful, Lad, we don't want you to take a tumble."

Gandalf goes on to explain that this is the last homely house east of the sea, whatever that meant, Haraldur did not understand.

Thorin was not pleased to be there, he confronts Gandalf, "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield, the only ill will to be found in this valley is that what you bring yourself." Gandalf tells Thorin.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing, they will try to stop us. And what of Haraldur, what will they do when they find out he is a wizard?"

Haraldur turns to listen when he hears his name, but he wasn't too worried. What could a bunch of house elves do to him?

The conversation between Gandalf and Thorin continues.

"Of course they will try to stop us, but we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

Haraldur giggled when he heard Gandalf say that to Thorin, Thorin's head whipped around and he gave a playful glare at the boy, Thorin's mouth quirking into a half smile.

They made their way into the valley, with Gloin carrying Haraldur this time, they were all afraid the little Dwarfling would take a misstep and would hurt himself. He was still getting used to the boots.

They finally reached Rivendell, the boy's head swiveled about staring at all the wonders of the Elves home, he was shocked that Elves could create such a beautiful place, doubt began to enter him. Maybe these Elves were not the same Elves he was used to. He got his answer when they reached the court yard and he saw an Elf descend to speak with Gandalf.

'Yep these are definitely not house Elves.' Haraldur thought.

While Gandalf talked to the dark haired Elf, Haraldur struggled to get down, instead Gloin hoisted him higher so he could get a better look around. Just then a horn blew and the Elves come riding in. Thorin begins shouting at the Dwarves to close ranks, Gloin placing Haraldur in the middle with Bilbo.

The Elves circle the Dwarves, frightening Haraldur, who pulls out his wand, ready for any type of attack. An Elf gets off his horse and, Haraldur can only assume, greets Gandalf calling him by a strange name. Then they begin speaking in a strange language.

"What language are they speaking?" Haraldur asks Bilbo as he reaches out to hold the Hobbit's hand.

"They are speaking in Elvish." Bilbo explains.

Haraldur listens intently, trying to see if he can pick up what they are saying. Suddenly he gets an idea, he cast a spell on himself that lets him understand Elvish. So he is able to understand Gandalf's conversation, with the Elf, he has come to learn, named Lord Elrond. But they switch back to the Common Tongue.

Lord Elrond turns toward the Dwarves as Thorin steps forward

"Welcome,Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing, I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain.""

"Indeed, he made no mention of you." Thorin says scornfully.

Lord Elrond begins to speak in Elvish, causing the Dwarves to grumble.

"What is he sayin', does he offer us insult?" Gloin accuses.

Gandalf rolls his eyes but before he could answer, Haraldur pulls on Gloin's pant leg to get his attention.

"No, Gloin, he's offering us food." Haraldur explains.

Gloin looks down at the boys, surprised that he understood, and for the first time Lord Elrond notices the Dwarfling. Dwalin steps in front of Haraldur blocking him from sight as the Company discusses whether or not to accept.

"Ah, well in that case lead on."

As Lindir leads them upstairs, he tells the Company which rooms are theirs, which they resoundly refuse, though Gloin catches Thorin's attention.

"I think I'll borrow one of the rooms and give the lad a bath, Mahal knows the boy could use one."

Thorin looks down at the grimey little face of Haraldur and agrees, "Do not take too long."

Gloin grabs the boy's pack, takes him by the hand then takes Haraldur into one of the rooms. He undresses Haraldur giving a gasp, Haraldur's body is riddled with scars, obviously done with a belt. Gloin says nothing but tries to hold back his tears, Haraldur quickly gets in the warm water to hide his scars and begins to bathe with the soap that Gloin gave him.

"I am going to lay out your clothes for you, Haraldur, I'll be right back to wash your hair." Gloin leaves unable to control his tears any longer.

He lays out the boy's clothes while the tears fall freely from his eyes. Such cruelty this little one has suffered, it was tearing Gloin apart. Gloin finally gets a hold of himself and goes back into the bathroom with a smiles as he see the little Dwarfling playing in the water.

"Alright, enough playing let me wash your hair."

Gloin finishes washing Haraldur, takes him out of the tub dries him off and gets him dressed in the other clothes that Gloin had got for him.

"Come on, Lad, let's get you something to eat."

Gloin tells the boy as they leave the room, an Elf meets them outside the room and escorts them to dinner. Haraldur keeps running ahead and running back to Gloin, a big smile on his face. Once they arrive at the feast Haraldur goes and sits next to Dwalin. Dwalin looks at the now clean Dwarfling and ruffles his hair, Haraldur pulls away complaining trying to flatten down his unruly hair. Dwalin only chuckles at the lad and does it again.

"Dwalin, stop!" Complains Haraldur, the others laugh at the boy's complaints.

Once dinner is served, the Dwarves begin to complain that there is no meat in their food, they are all astonished when they see Haraldur take a forkful of salad and begin eating it.

He looks around at the Dwarves who are staring at him. "What?"

"How can you eat this green food?" Kili asks.

"Food is food, when you have been starved most of your life, you learn to appreciate anything that is put in front of you." Haraldur says, making the Dwarves feel both guilty and angry at the same time.

Dori is the first to respond, "He is right, food is food." Dori holds his nose and begins to eat the green food. The others unwillingly follow their examples.

The evening progressed with Lord Elrond informing both Gandalf and Thorin about the swords they had found in the troll hoard. Lord Elrond glances up when he hears the little Dwarfling laughing at Kili who had mistaken a male Elf for an Elf maiden.

"And what of the Dwarfling?" Lord Elrond asks raising a perfect eyebrow.

Thorin becomes defensive, "What of him?"

"I find it odd that a Dwarfling would be traveling with 13 Dwarves a Halfling and a Wizard." Elrond says casually.

Thorin was about to say something insulting, when Gandalf cut him off.

"We found the boy alone and injured on the Great East Road."

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Lord Elrond questions.

But before Gandalf could answer Bofur began to sing. A merry little tune that all the Dwarves knew, a song that had Haraldur in stitches. He had never heard such a silly song in all his life. When the food fight broke out, Haraldur hid under the table every now and then popping his head out to throw a piece of food at on of the Dwarves, he was enjoying himself so much that he lobbed a piece of food towards Lindir but missed. Kili saw this and ruffles his hair. After the fiasco with dinner the Dwarves went out onto a balcony broke up some furniture to start a fire.

"Haraldur if you would do the honors." Bofur says to the Dwarfling

Haraldur nod,pulling out his wand his says the spell, "Incendio."

The fire erupts from his wand lighting the broken furniture. The Dwarves begin to heat up sausages, making sure that Haraldur got enough to eat. As Haraldur happily ate on his bedroll he made an observation.

"Where's Thorin, Balin and Bilbo?"

"They went with Gandalf and the Elf to discuss a few things about the map, they should be right back." Dwalin assured him.

Satisfied with the answer Haraldur settled down on his bedroll and listened to the Dwarves joke around and tells stories.

"Tell me, Lad, how is it that you understood what the Elf was sayin' earlier today?" Gloin asks.

"Oh that, I cast a translation spell on myself. I was curious to know what the Elves were really saying." Haraldur explained.

"Good, Lad," Dwalin tells him, "Never trust an Elf."

Meanwhile, Gandalf and Lord Elrond were discussing the insanity that runs in Thorin's family, while Thorin was listening. It disturbed him that they were talking about him like that but what disturbed him more was what he heard next.

"Tell me, Mithrandir, what are you hiding about the child? I can feel that he is no ordinary Dwarfling, he is special." Lord Elrond tells Gandalf

For his part, Gandalf is at a loss for word, he opens his mouth to say something then closes it again, not knowing what exactly to say.

"Do not bother lying, Mithrandir, I know you too well, tell me about the boy."

"There really is nothing to tell, as I said earlier, we found him alone and injured on the Great East Road, he has been with us ever since."

"There is more to him, I sense magic surrounding him."

Gandalf let his head fall forward, he knew he was caught.

"Yes the boy is magical, he is a Wizard, but not any Wizard I have ever seen. Instead of using a staff to wield magic he has a stick which he calls a wand. He uses incantations in order to make his magic work, he actually quite powerful."

Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow, "And you intend to use him to defeat the dragon." He stated

With that Thorin burst out onto the scene, startling Gandalf, but Lord Elrond knew he was there the whole time.

"You will do not such thing, Gandalf, he is only a boy, magical or not. I will not allow you to use him." Thorin said in a firm tone.

"Thorin, what do you take me for, I would never use a child in such a manner. As a matter of fact, this journery is only going to get more perilous, I was going to suggest we leave Haraldur in the care of the Elves. With your permission, of course, Lord Elrond."

"I see no problem in leaving him here, Haraldur will be well looked after.

"Never." Thorin says firmly

Gandalf sighs, "Thorin, you know this is for the best, we can not risk the boy's life. He will be safe here in Rivendell."

"How do I know he will be treated well?" Thorin asks.

"All children are cherished by the Eldar, Thorin Oakenshield, be they Elfling, Human or Dwarfling. You have my word that the child will be treated with the utmost care and will be loved until you return for him." Lord Elrond tells Thorin.

Thorin could not argue with the sincerity in the Elf's eyes and Gandalf was right he could not risk Haraldur's life, no matter how much he wanted the boy with him. Haraldur had become a ray of sunshine for Thorin, when things seemed their darkest. But he couldn't be selfish, he knew what he had to do.

"Alright we shall leave Haraldur in your care." Thorin says in a defeated tone.


	6. Getting to Know the Elves

After talking with Lord Elrond about Haraldur, Thorin made his way to the Company. His heart was heavy and his mind was full of turmoil. Thorin knew that leaving the Dwarfling was the right thing to, that didn't mean he was happy about it. The hard part would be explaining to Haraldur that it was in his best interest to stay behind. Though Haraldur was very bright for a Dwarfling his age, he was still just a Dwarfling and it was going to devestate him to be left behind.

When Thorin entered their little camp, he noticed that Haraldur was sitting next to Bofur, listening intently to the story that Bofur was telling. He went to sit between Balin and Dwalin, Balin gave him a curious look.

"What seems to be troubling you Thorin," Balin asks

Thorin's eyes flick to Haraldur when he hears the boy laughing, "I have made a decision, we will leave Haraldur here in Rivendell."

Balin looks toward the boy and nods, "I thought as much, this journey is no place for a Dwarfling."

"No, Thorin, you can't leave a Dwarfling alone with these tree huggers." Dwalin whisper yells

"Do you think I want to leave him here of all places, Dwalin? He simply can not continue with us, it is too dangerous."

"How do you know he will be treated well?" Dwalin asks

"I have Lord Elrond's word that he will be well taken care of."

"And what is the word of an Elf?" Dwalin spat.

"For now that is all we can go by, we must trust that they will keep their word." Thorin says.

"When will you tell the lad?" Balin asks.

"Not for a few days, Gandalf suggests that we let Harldur get used to being with the Elves before we tell him, so he does not feel like we abandoned him with complete strangers."

Balin was about to protest, but Thorin cut him off, "I know what you are going to say, Balin, Durin's Day is fast approaching, but what else can we do?"

Once Bofur is finished telling his story, everyone gets ready for bed. Haraldur has noticed that Thorin has returned so he gets his bedroll and places it in between Dwalin and Thorin. The little boy hugs Dwalin, who clumsily pats Haraldur on the back, then hugs Thorin, telling them both goodnight. He curls up on his bed roll, falling quickly to sleep.

The next morning Haraldur and the Company go back to the dining hall to have breakfast. They all sit down exactly where they sat the night before, only this time instead of green food the Company is served pastries with honey, fruits, of all sorts, and eggs, unfortunately there was still no meat to go along with it. As they were about to begin eating, Lindir appears next to Haraldur.

"Master Haraldur, Lord Elrond requests that you join him at his table with Mithrandir, Lord Balin and Lord Thorin."

Haraldur looks at Lindir with wide eyes, "Me? Alright I'll come along."

Haraldur stands up, taking Lindir's offered hand, he is led to their host's table. Once there he immediately goes to sit with Thorin, but Gandalf motioned him to sit with him, closer to Lord Elrond. Haraldur looks at Thorin, who nods his head. Haraldur shyly goes to sit with Gandalf. Lord Elrond smiles at the young Dwarfling.

"We have not been properly introduced, I am Lord Elrond, and you are?"

Haraldur shyly responds, "I am Haraldur." He says in a near whisper, but Lord Elrond heard him anyway.

"Son of whom?"

Haraldur looked at Lord Elrond with a sad look, he glances at Thorin, then gets this determined look on his face.

"Son of no one, my family died when I was a baby." Haraldur said looking Lord Elrond in the eyes. Thorin felt a pain in his chest hearing the boy say such things, but it was true there was no denying it.

There was an awkward silence that followed after Haraldur's statement, until Gandalf cleared his throat. All eyes turned to the Wizard.

"Yes, well, Haraldur, Lord Elrond was curious how was it the you understood what he had said to Master Gloin yesterday?"

"I cast a translation spell on myself so I could understand." Haraldur answers.

"So you can perform magic, Haraldur." Lord Elrond states.

"Oh yes, I can do magic, I'm a wizard, you know." Haraldur says getting excited that someone else is interested in his abilities.

"Will you perform a little magic for us, please?" Lord Elrond asks.

Haraldur nods, pulling out his wand, he points it at a basket of rolls and transfigures them into sausages, Balin, Thorin and Gandalf gasp, while Lord Elrond raises an eyebrow. Haraldur smiles, gets up and takes the basket over to the Dwarves.

He sets it down on the table, "Here, enjoy."

The Dwarves look at him dumbfounded, "How did you get these?" Nori asks.

Haraldur giggles, "Magic." was all he says and goes back to the table stuffing a sausage in his mouth.

He goes back to sit down next to Gandalf, taking a drink of his juice. Setting the glass down he looks at a platter of fruit and transfigures it into bacon, taking some for himself he then passes the platter to Thorin, who smugly accepts. Pride filling Thorin's eyes as he piles the bacon onto his plate, then passes it on to Balin who then passes it to Bilbo. Gandalf chuckles as he takes some bacon as well then takes the rest to the Company. Lord Elrond smiles.

"Very impressive Haraldur, very impressive. Tell me, can you perform other types of magic?"

"Oh yes I can perform all sorts of magic, see?" Raising his wand he made colored sparks come out of the end it. He pointed his wand at the table

"Wingardium Leviosa." he utters making the table levitate then putting it back down. Lord Elrond claps, Haraldur blushes.

"You are very talented indeed, Haraldur, I wonder would you like to take a tour of Rivendell after breakfast?"

Haraldur's face lights up, but he looks at Thorin for permission. Thorin gives him a slight smile and a nod. Haraldur begins to bounce excitedly in his chair as he turns back to Lord Elrond.

"Yes, Lord Elrond, I would very much like a tour, can Thorin come?"

The adults look at each other before Thorin answers, "No, Haraldur, I can not go, but Master Baggins will accompany you." Thorin says glancing at the Hobbit, who nods in agreement.

Haraldur accepts Thorin's answer, then begins eating his bacon and eggs. After breakfast, Lord Elrond gets up from the table, so does Bilbo and Haraldur. He holds his hand out to Haraldur, who accepts it.

"Shall we begin the tour?"

And with that they leave the dining hall. Thorin's eyes follow after the Elf and the Dwarfling, guilt begins to settle into his stomach, he glances at Balin.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Thorin asks.

"For heaven's sake, Thorin, of course we are. We have already said this journey is no place for a child." Gandalf says as he takes a bite of a sweet roll. "In the meantime we shall gather supplies and prepare to leave."

Once they had finished breakfast, the Dwarves scattered to the four winds, setting about gathering supplies for the next leg of their journey, crossing the Misty Mountains.

Meanwhile, Lord Elrond was showing Haraldur and Bilbo the wonders that is Rivendell. He showed them the various gardens, the library, where they quickly lost Bilbo, the study, the various waterfalls and even the kitchens. And as they walked Lord Elrond and Haraldur got to know one another. Haraldur learned that Lord Elrond had four children, that was including an adopted son, Estel. He learned that the Elves lived long lives and that Lord Elrond himself was well over 6,000 years old. Lord Elrond learned that this particular Dwarfling has had a difficult life. From his family being killed by a madman when he was a baby, to being sent to live with an abusive Aunt and Uncle, which was something Lord Elrond found quite trouble for it was known the Dwarves also cherished their children.

Haraldur also told him of his recent tragedy of losing everyone he had ever loved in a horrific battle. Haraldur had no intention of telling Lord Elrond, or anyone else for that matter, of his actual life as Harry Potter and how he had died and was reborn and a Dwarfling. First because he was sure no one would believe him and second, Haraldur wanted to forget all about Harry Potter and focus on his new life, the only thing Haraldur was greatful for was that his magic carried over.

And as they walked and talked, Lord Elrond told him stories of the Elves and of the story of the One Ring, he even showed him the shards of Narsil. To return the favor, Haraldur showed him a bit of his magic. He showed him simple spells and complex offensive and defensive charms, curses and hexes. For some of the more harmless curses, poor Lindir was used as a guinea pig. He performed the jelly-legs curse on him, a few stinging hexes. Lord Elrond was curious about one thing.

"What would you do if you face someone that has a sword and you only have your wand?"

"Unsheath your sword my Lord." Haraldur tells him.

The minute Lord Elrond unsheaths his sword, Haraldur whips out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Cries Haraldur and Lord Elrond is quickly disarmed.

Lord Elrond looks at him surprised, he goes to pick up his sword.

"Try that again."

Haraldur says the charm once more, but before he can get out the first syllable, Lord Elrond, using his Elvish speed, is standing right in front of Haraldur and plucks the wand from his hand. Haraldur only stares at him dumbfounded.

"How did you do that?" Haraldur asks amazed.

"By using my Elvish speed," he says as he hands the wand back to the Wizard, "If that should ever happen to you in real life you must have another way defending yourself."

Haraldur brightens, "That's what Thorin said, so he found me an Elvish short sword in the troll hoard, but he hasn't had a chance to show me how to use it yet." The Dwarfling tells the Elf as he hands him the sword

"Then perhaps while you are here, we can teach you how to wield a sword as well, would you like that?"

Haraldur nods enthusiastically, "I would like that very much, I want to show Thorin I can defend myself."

The pair begin to head back towards the main house, Lord Elrond holding Haraldur's hand, when they come across Lindir. He begins to give a report about how things are fairing with their Dwarf guests. As they are walking and talking they hear a commotion near the fountains, when they near they see a bunch of naked Dwarves bathing and playing in their fountain. Lindir looks completely offended, Lord Elrond looks annoyed and Haraldur… Well, he was laughing so hard that had Lord Elrond not been holding his hand he would have fallen to the ground. Seeing how much fun the Company is having, Haraldur pulls his hand out of Lord Elrond's and races toward the Dwarves. Stripping his clothes off as he ran, he finally reaches the fountain where the Dwarves warmly welcome him, Nori grabbed him, picked him up and threw him into the fountain. He emerged sputtering and laughing hysterically.

Lord Elrond only sighed, "Be sure to have towels available for our guests and a change of clothes for Haraldur."

The Dwarves were bathing and and rough housing in the fountains for the rest of the morning, laughing and smacking each other with their wet towels. When the finally finished they found some more towels nearby and all of their clothes had been laundered, Haraldur had a new set of Eleven clothes waiting for him. A tunic and trousers that had belonged to Estel when he was a child, Haraldur got dressed in the clothes much to the dismay of the Dwarves.

"Ah, you look like an Elfling! Exclaimed Nori, "Disgusting."

"He looks alright to me." Ori said quietly. All eyes turned to Ori as if he had grown another head.

Haraldur looked down at himself then at the Dwarves, "I think I look alright, besides I don't have anymore clean clothes. The Dwarfling says with a huff as they all getting dressed.

"You look fine, Lad, pay them no mind." Bofur says, Bifur agreeing with him.

They make their way back to their camp sight where they find baskets of fruit and bread waiting for them, it was better than having all that other green food from the other night. They all sat around, eating and lazing about, that was until an Elf came into their camp, the Dwarves become instantly defensive.

"What do you want, Elf?" Oin asks

"Master Dwarf I have come for Haraldur, Lord Elrond would like to start training him on how to use the sword."

Haladur's eyes light up at the prospect of being trained to use the sword, he would have preferred Thorin or Dwalin, like he was told but, the Elves would do just as well.

"Over our dead bodies, if anyone will train him it will be us!" Gloin says angrily.

"It's alright, Master Gloin," Gandalf says as he comes into the campsite, "Thorin has given permission for Haraldur to receive some training."

"But from these Elves, that's impossible, " Gloin says.

"Um, Gloin, I'd like to go train with the Elves if that's alright, I think it would be fun."

Gloin looked down into those emerald eyes, so sweet and innocent, that Gloin could only smile.

"Alright, Lad, if that is what you want, you can go, but we are coming too. Don't want these pointy eared Sprites corrupting you." Gloin says as he ruffles the boy's hair.

The Elf that came for Haraldur only raised an eyebrow at Gloin's comment, he held out a hand to Haraldur and led him to the practice arena, the Dwarves follow closely behind. When they get to the arena, Lord Elrond is waiting for Haraldur with another Elf with golden hair, who is holding a practice sword that is the appropriate size for Haraldur.

Lord Elrond greets Haraldur, "Haraldur how are you this afternoon?"

"Very well, my Lord, thank you, and you?

"I am also well, Haraldur, I thought that this afternoon, my boy we might do something interesting. This is Glorfindel, Lord of the Golden Flower, he has graciously volunteered to show you how to wield a sword." Lord Elrond informs Haraldur.

Glorfindel smiles and gives a slight bow to the Dwarfling, which Haraldur returns. He walks over to Haraldur, kneeling down in front of Haraldur, "Hello, Haraldur, I understand from Lord Elrond that you are a Wizard, but that you would also like to learn how to wield a sword, is that correct?"

"Haraldur's eyes brighten and he answers enthusiastically, "Yes, sir, I would, Thorin said I should learn more than one way to defend myself and Lord Elrond showed me that I may not alway be able to depend on my magic."

"That's right, do you have a sword?" Glorfindel asks

Haraldur unsheaths the short sword that Thorin found for him, taking the sword Glorfindel examines the sword, his eyes widen.

"Where did you say Thorin found this?"

"In a Troll Horde after we were attacked." Haraldur informes him.

"This sword was forged in ancient of Gondolin, many ages ago, I wonder where the Troll got them from?" Glorfindel asked mostly to himself.

"Well, however they came across it, this sword will serve you well, my lad, now shall we begin the lesson? We shall begin with practice swords…"

The rest of the afternoon, Glorfindel taught Haraldur how to grip a sword correctly how to thrust a parry, how to attack and defend, how to position his feet properly, and all sort of other thing. by the time the sun set, the little Dwarfling was tired, sweaty and ready for a nap. The whole time Haraldur practiced with Glorfindel, The company sat nearby watching, cheering Haraldur on. What they didn't know was that in the shadows, Thorin was watching as well, feeling proud at how well the boy was doing and guilty for not being the one to show him.

Thorin turned to leave when he ran right into Lord Elrond, "You are doing the right thing, Thorin Oakenshield. I realize how much it pains you not to be able to teach him yourself, but he must become accustom to us, this is for the best."

"I know it is, but will he forgive me for abandoning him?" asks Thorin.

"Of course he will, children alway forgive easily, even if they are Dwarves." Lord Elrond says with a slight hint of humor in his voice.

Once practice was over, Haraldur couldn't wait to find Thorin. He found him back at camp with Dwalin smoking his pipe, Haraldur smiles and goes running up to Thorin, launching himself into his arms. Thorin smiled down at the Dwarfling.

"Thorin, I missed you all day long! I have so much to tell you, Lord Elrond showed me around Rivendell…"

Haraldur began to tell Thorin about his day, watch he saw the stories that Lord Elrond had told him. About his lesson with Glorfindel, Dwalin snorted when he heard about the lessons.

"He is teaching you to fight like one of them, but Thorin and I will teach you how to fight like a true warrior soon enough."

Days went by and Harldur spent more and more time with the Elves, if it wasn't with Lord Elrond listening to stories or learning how to read and write in the Common Tongue, it was with Glorfindel, training. Finally came the day when the Dwarves were to sneak away, the day before they were to leave, Thorin spent the entire day with Haraldur. Telling him stories of Erebor and of Ered Luin, teaching him how to fight like a Dwarf, watching Haraldur perform magic. That night Balin told the story of the fall of Erebor, which Haraldur listened to with rapt attention. He fell asleep leaning against Thorin.

Just before day break, Gandalf came to gather Haraldur, the Company was already packed and ready to go. Gandalf carried Haraldur to one of the bedrooms and layed him down. Thorin tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"Please forgive me for what I am about to do." Thorin says sadly, then leaves the room. With that they make their way out of Rivendell.

"Be on your guard, we're about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin you know these paths lead on."

"Aye."

Bilbo lingers for a moment, "Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." Thorin tells him

Thorin waits for Bilbo, to go past him, then he casts a look back. He sighs, turns around to follow the Company. Not before he hears the echo of a child screaming bloody murder.


	7. The Misty Mountains

When Haraldur woke up he knew something was different. Instead of waking on the ground in his bedroll, he was on a nice soft bed. He sat up cautiously reaching automatically in his trousers for his wand. Looking around he noticed how lovely the room was, but it disturbed him greatly that he was there in the first place. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep next to Thorin, where was Thorin and the Company? He quickly threw the covers off, put on his boots and rushed out of the room heading for the balcony where the Dwarves had been camped out.

When he got there, there was no trace of them, like they had never been there at all. Haraldur begins to panic, he goes running to the dining hall, maybe they are having an early breakfast. There is no one there, he runs down to the practice arena, empty. Running back up to the balcony, he looks around suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder, whipping around with a smile thinking that it's Thorin, his face falls when he sees that it's only Gandalf.

"They have gone, Little One." Gandalf tells him, patting his shoulder sympathetically.

"Haraldur, backs away from Gandalf, shaking his head, "No, Thorin would never leave me behind."

"I'm afraid he did, he has left you in the care of the Elves. Once the quest is over, if they are successful, he will come back to retrieve you."

That's when it dawned on Haraldur, that's why he was spending so much time with the Elves, to get used to them. Thorin had betrayed him, had tossed him aside like he was nothing. Like everyone else had in his life, anger began to fill the little Dwarfling.

"I know what your thinking, my boy, he did not betray you. Thorin did what he thought was best for you. This journey is no place for a child, there will be many perls along the way, not to mention the dragon itself."

"But I can help with the dragon, I am a Wizard like you."

"Yes you are a Wizard, but you are also only a child of, how old are you?

"Twenty."

"See still so young, barely out of toddler age." Gandalf explains, he knows at this age, the Dwarfling would try to prove he's not a baby anymore, "Though you are a big boy, you are still not old enough for such a journey. Fili and Kili are barely old enough and they are in their seventies.

"No, no, I am old enough, I want to be with Thorin! I don't want to be here, I belong with Thorin and the others!" Haraldur begins to get louder.

He makes a mad dash past Gandalf, but Gandalf is quick and catches him, the little boy begins screaming.

No, let me go, I have catch up, I have to be with the other, no!" Still struggling he continues to scream tears running down his face, "THORIN, THORIN!"

Finally Haraldur's struggles become less, until he goes limp. The poor lad has cried himself to sleep. At that point Galadriel comes out of the shadows.

"This poor Dwarfling has suffered greatly in his short life, he fears he will never see Thorin again and rightly so, for he has lost everyone he has ever loved and he loves Thorin with all his heart."

Galadriel effortlessly picks up Haraldur, and takes him back to his room. He lays him down and tucks him in, running her fingers through his hair she tries to calm him.

"Sleep, little one, and dream of happier things. Your life in this world will be far better than the one you came from." She whispers, she stays with him for a few minutes then leaves. 'He will need his rest.' She thinks as she shuts the door.

A few hours later, Haraldur wakes up, he is a little disoriented but finally remembers what happened that morning. He leaps out of bed looks around the room trying to locate his pack and bedroll. Packing everything up, he carefully opens the door to his room and sneaks out, going straight to the kitchens. Haraldur packs enough bread and fruits to last him at least two weeks, hoping by then he would have caught up with the Company.

Going back to his room he packs everything up, he straps on his sword and the knife that Fili had given him, then puts on his coat. Shouldering his pack, he opens the door and sneaks out, he is determined to catch up to the Thorin and the Company or die trying. Haraldur pulls out his wand and cast a Point Me spell, follow the direction his wand is pointing, Haraldur sets out. Climbing the mountain out of the valley, he looks back and silently thanks the Elves for their hospitality, that was the last time he looked back.

Meanwhile the Company slowly make their way up the Misty Mountain, silent as the grave. Their heads held low and their hearts are heavy, Some of them had voice their protest about leaving Haraldur behind with the Elves, namely Fili and Kili, but once it was explained to them that it was for the best, they had no other choice but to accept it. It was hard though, Haraldur was not only a little ray of sunshine for Thorin he had also become one for the Company as well. They all felt a little lost without the little boy, but they continue on.

Back in Rivendell it has been discovered that Haraldur has gone missing, a search party has been sent out to find him, but Gandalf was certain they were not going to find him. He knew exactly where the boy was heading , he only hoped that he wouldn't get lost along the way. Gandalf made haste and left after the Dwarves, hopinf they would heed his advice and wait for him, but somehow he doubted it.

For Haraldur the trail was treacherous, he cursed the fact that he was so small, if he was his human size, he would have caught up with Thorin and the others by now. If he had his broom it would have been even easier. He made note to try to make a broom for himself one day maybe he could transfigure one. Haraldur walked for hours never once losing sight of the Dwarves trail, it was a subtle trail but with his Point Me spell he was able to spot it, finally he had to stop to rest. Before he did though, he cast warding charms against any animal in the area, Wargs, Orc, and even the Elves, just in case.

It was a good thing that he did, for not long after he sat down to rest a group of Elves came riding by, though they never came close to his little camp. He felt guilty making the Elves worry so about him, but he had to be with Thorin and the others. He felt it in his heart that they would need him and he was not going to let them die like he did his other family. Once he had rested and packed up his meal, he heads off again casting the Point Me spell to make sure that the Dwarves had not changed direction. They were still heading for the Misty Mountain.

It took Haraldur a week to catch up to the Dwarves, walking nearly all day and all night, getting very little sleep. He would indulge in sleep once he caught up with the others. He finally saw them in the distance. They were no more than an hour ahead of him. The Dwarves had finally made it to the Misty Mountain, climbing high into it's peaks where a storm was raging

"Steady, Hold on!" Cried Thorin over the storm.

They continue to climb higher into the mountains following an almost non existant path.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin bellows.

"Look out!" screams Dwalin as a boulder is hurled in their direction.

But before it could strike them it explodes into a thousand pieces, and on the wind they hear a tiny voice scream.

"Bombarda Maxima!"

They all see a brillant white light hit the boulder, following where the light came from, they all see Haraldur standing there soaking wet with his wand drawn.

"Haraldur!" Exclaims Kili as he tries to make his way back to where the boy is.

"Stay where you are!" Shout an angry Thorin. He couldn't believe that the little Dwarfling would would disobey him and come after them, though technically he never told Harldur to stay behind.

Another Boulder come out of nowhere, but is not thrown at them, that is when Balin sees it.

"This is no thunderstorm, It's a Thunder-Battle, look!" They all look and see that it true.

"Well, bless me, the legends are true, Giants, Stone Giants!" Bofur yells as one of the Stone Giants throws a boulder at another Giant that happened to be behind them, right where Haraldur was standing.

"Haraldur!" Screams Bofur seeing the shattered rock raining down on the Dwarfling.

"Protego Maxima!" Yells Haraldur, creating a shield that had the shards of rock bouncing harmlessly away.

Bofur takes the opportunity to go back to grab Haraldur, he places Haraldur in front of him and herds him toward the others, when another boulder goes sailing by.

"Take cover you fools!" Thorin yells at Bofur and Haraldur.

The others in the Company grab both Bofur and Haraldur shielding them from the falling rocks

"Hold on!" Screams Dwalin, as the mountain starts to break apart separting the Dwarves.

That is when they realize they are standing on the knees of another Stone Giant. The Giant begins to stand up, but is head butted by another. He falls back into the mountain giving Thorin and part of the Company a chance to get off and get back on the trail. But the Stone Giant get back up, it begins to fight again, when suddenly it is hit in the head with a boulder effectively decapitating it. The Stone Giant falls back slamming into the side of the mountain where Kili, Haraldur and the rest of the Dwarves are at.

"No!" Screams Thorin as they watch the Stone Giant fall into the cavern below.

"No, Kili, Haraldur!" Thorin yells as he rounds the corner.

To his surprise the others are surrounded by a bluish white light and are unharmed, Haraldur holding up his wand casting once again the Protego Maxima charm.

"It's alright, they're alive," Gloin informs the others. Then Bofur notices that Bilbo is missing.

"Where's Bilbo, where's the Hobbit!"

Bilbo is hanging on to the edge of the cliff for dear life as the others try to reach him to no avail. Thorin is about to jump down to grab him, but Haraldur beat him to it.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" With that the Hobbit levitate up to Dwalin who grabs him and set him down on the trail

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin says with a sigh.

"He's been lost ever since he left home, he should never have come. He has no place amongst us. And you, Dwarfling, I left you behind for a reason, how dare you disobey me." Thorin says harshly to both Bilbo and Haraldur. The boy looks at Thorin surprised, tears welling up in his eyes, he looks down at his boots not saying a word.

"Dwalin!" Thorin calls as he walks off, anger radiating off him.

When they are far enough away Dwalin tells him, "You shouldn't be so hard on the boy, he did save us a few times back there."

"He disobeyed me."

"No he didn't, Thorin, you never told him to stay with the Elves, as far as he was concern you abandoned him."

Thorin can only grunt, guilt settling in his stomach, Dwalin was right, he never told Haraldur to stay with the elves, he should have known the Dwarfling would follow them. Dwalin and Thorin continue walking until they find a cave. Seeing that it is safe, the rest of the Company joins them.

"Right, let's get a fire started," Gloin says as he gathers firewood.

"No, no fires, not in this place. Get some sleep, we start at first light." Thorin orders.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joins us, that was the plan." Balin reminds Thorin

"Plans change, Bofur take the first watch."

The Dwarves begin to pick their spots where they are going to sleep, but Haraldur only stands there, tears leaking from his eyes. He waits until everyone is settled to find a place to sleep as far away from Thorin and the others as possible. He doesn't bother to pull out his bedroll, he takes a few bites of the bread he has and lies down in the fetal position with his back to the Company. Fili and Kili notice, they go over to Haraldur and try to coax him out of the fetal position.

"Why don't you come lie down with us, Little One, I'm sure you're cold." Fili asks the little Dwarfling.

But Haraldur only wraps himself tighter in his coat, shaking his head no. "I don't want to be a burden, I'm fine right here. Thorin's already mad at me as it is. Tomorrow I'll go back to Rivendell and live with the Elves, he'll never have to bother with me again." Haraldur tells Fili and Kili with a sniffle.

The boys look at each other, a worried look passes between them. Kili reaches for Haraldur, but he flinches away. He reaches again and begins to stroke Haraldur's hair.

"Thorin isn't mad at you, Little One, he is only concerned about your safety. This is a dangerous journey, that is why he left you with the Elves, and you can't go back to Rivendell alone.

Haraldur rolls over to look at the boys, his eyes red and puffy, "No, Thorin hates me, he'll never forgive me, all I wanted to do was to help and be useful, to show that I wasn't a burden. But I guess I was wrong. You don't have to worry about me, Kili, I got here on my own, I can go back on my own." Haraldur says with a sad smile. Haraldur rolls back over and falls asleep. 


	8. Goblin Town

Thorin had been listening to the entire conversation that the boys were having with Haraldur, he felt so terrible. Of course he didn't hate the Dwarfling, he could never hate Haraldur, he had grown to care very much for the little boy, almost as much as he did his nephews, maybe even a bit more. That was the reason he worried so much about him, the little boy was slowly taking over his heart.

But now Haraldur had convinced himself that Thorin hated him and that he had abandoned him because he was a burden. Thorin knew he had broken the fragile trust he had built with the boy. Thorin lay there long after everyone had gone to sleep thinking about what he was going to do with Haraldur, He could not let him go back alone to Rivendell, and he could not send someone from his company to take him. He had no other choice but to bring the child along with him.

As Thorin lay there, he hears yet another problem that has arisen, the Hobbit wanting to leave them as well, once again because of him. He sighed as it seemed that Bofur was handling the problem. Thorin was about to go back to sleep when he heard Bofur ask the Hobbit.

"What's that?"

That's when Thorin heard a creeping and a rumbling and noticed the dirt falling away.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Suddenly the floor fell away, the Dwarfs go tumbling down a tunnel crashing into rocks as they go careening out of control. Thorin's thoughts were on Haraldur and how badly he must be getting injured. They keep falling for what seems like forever, until they land on a platform, each Dwarf land on the one underneath. Thorin has no time to search for Haraldur as they are swarmed by Goblins.

The Goblins, man handle the Dwarves and begin to lead them to who knows where. All the Dwarves are complaining and fighting back except for one, Haraldur has his head down and simply allows the Goblins to push him around and beat him. Thorin sees this, he tries desperately to get back to where Haraldur is.

"Haraldur!" He screams, trying to get the boy's attention, but Haraldur makes no effort to even look at Thorin. The Dwarfling has already resigned himself to whatever fate awaits him.

Haraldur didn't care anymore, he was convinced that the one Dwarf he was closest to, that he looked up to, hated his guts, so it didn't matter to him what these savage Goblins did to him. If it led to his death he would welcome it, after all he had nothing to live for. Harry should have known, he would never find happiness or a family in any world he came to, it was his cursed being Harry Potter.

Bilbo and the Dwarves are led along a walk way still being hit, poked, and prodded, but they begin to leave Haraldur and Bilbo behind. Bilbo drops to his knees and tries to pull Haraldur down with him, but the boy yanks free from Bilbo's hold and continues on with the others.

"Haraldur, Haraldur!" Bilbo whisper yells, but Haraldur pays him no mind, he trudges on after the others with his head hanging low.

All that can be heard is the chattering of the Goblins as they are led further down the tunnel until they reach the center of what seems like a city build in the middle of a dump. A giant horrid looking Goblin begins to sing a terrible tune. Once he has finished the goblins lay the Dwarves weapons at the Goblin Kings feet including what appears to be a useless stick, that Haraldur gave up willingly along with his sword and knife.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies, thieves, assassins?"

"Dwarves, your malevolence." A Goblin answers.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well don't just stand there search them! Every crack every crevice."

The Goblin's search every inch of the Dwarves taking away Oin's trumpet, and Nori's stash of stolen goods from Rivendell. The Goblin King was not impressed saying that it was from the second age and that it couldn't be given away.

The Goblin King demands to know what they are doing there, so Bofur begin to give a convoluted answer. Until finally the Goblin King gets fed up.

"Shut Up! If they will not talk then we'll make them squawk! Bring up the Mangler! Bring up the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest." The Goblin King orders

All the Dwarves turn to Ori, but then they realize that Haraldur has willingly stepped forward, still looking at the ground, if his torture and death could save the others, so be it. It wasn't like he hadn't been through it before. Thorin's eyes widen and he steps his way around the others determined to stop the Dwarfling's foolish behavior.

"Wait!" Thorin says as he pushes Haraldur behind him towards the group, Dori quickly reaches out grabbing the boy and hoisting onto his back.

"Well, well, well look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain." The Goblins King says giving a mocking bow.

"Oh, but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain, and your not a king which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head, just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale Orc astride a white Warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destoyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you? Send word to the pale Orc, tell him I have found his prize."

The whole time the Goblin King is talking to Thorin, Haraldur clings unresponsive to Dori's back, tears staining Dori's coat. Why would Thorin reveal himself if he hates him?

'Thorin should never have risked his life for me, I'm not worth it.' Haraldur thinks.

The others are looking at the boy with a worried look on their faces, it is quite obvious to them that the little boy has given up completely. That Thorin yelling at him had ripped his heart out and Haraldur no longer cares if he lives or dies. Thorin cautiously turns his head to ask Dwalin how Haraldur is doing. Dwalin passes on the question until it reaches Dori.

"Thorin wants to know how you're doing, Lad." Dori tells Haraldur.

"It doesn't matter how I'm doing, Dori, tell Thorin he needn't worry about me ever again." Haraldur mumbles into Dori's coat.

Dori's eyes widen then fill with tears once he feels the tears that have finally soaked through his coat and onto his shirt. He leans into Nori.

"Haraldur, is doing terribly, he has lost all hope."

Nori passes on the message until it reaches Dwalin who repeats it to Thorin.

"The boy is doing terribly, Dori says he has lost all hope."

Thorin squeezes his eyes shut, he knows that it's his fault the boy feels so low, there must be something he can do to fix this. While Thorin is contemplating what to do about Haraldur, The Goblin King begins to sing again.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung. You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin Town."

At that precise moment a goblin unsheaths Thorin's sword, he screams when he sees it and tosses it away from him. The Goblin King also sees the sword and jumps back frightened.

"I know that sword, it is the Goblin Cleaver, The Biter. The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them, beat them, kill them all!" Bellows the Goblin King.

The Goblins rush the Dwarves and begin beating them tackling the the Dwarves driving them to their knees. Dori is being whipped but Haraldur tries to protect him using his body as a shield until Dori grabs his arm and swings him in front of him shielding him instead.

The Goblins have trapped Thorin and are holding him down.

"Cut off his head!" screams the Goblin King.

Upon hearing this, Haraldur finally snaps out of his depression, "No!" He screams as he scrambles away from Dori and rushes towards Thorin determined to throw himself between Thorin and the Goblin's blade.

Just then a blinding white light erupts in the middle of all the Goblins, blasting them all backwards. Out of light steps Gandalf the Grey wielding his staff and Glamdring.

"Take up arms, fight, FIGHT!" Yells Gandalf.

The Dwarves instantly lunge for their weapons but Haraldur just sits there. Thorin grabs Haraldur's sword and wand quickly kneeling in front of him, he presses them into his arms.

"Please, Young One, fight, fight, for me. Don't give up, I'm sorry I hurt you." Thorin says and quickly hugs Haraldur.

Spinning around Thorin blocks the Goblin King's attack that came up behind him. He pulls Haraldur to his feet, the boy quickly straps his sword on and takes off after Thorin and the other Dwarves casting hexes and curses.

"Confringo!" Haraldur yells sending out a blasting curse

He screams another curse, "Expulso!"

Spells after spell Haraldur calls out, "Bombarda, Sectumsempra, Diffindo, Levicorpus." laying waste to the Goblins while the others fight on.

Gandalf uses his staff to bring down a boulder and sending rolling crushing all the goblins in their path, that's when Haraldur get an idea, once the boulder has fallen off the cliff, he sends out his Patronus.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Haraldur's stag erupts from his wand, running in front of the company, clearing a path of all the Goblins, others Goblins were being blinded by its silver light. Gandalf gave Haraldur a proud look, then continues to fight on until they get to a landing where the Goblin King reappears.

"You thought you could escape me. What are you going to do now, Wizard?"

Gandalf, stabs him in the eye with his staff, slices him across the stomach causing the Goblin King to fall to his knees.

"That'll do it." The Goblin King says.

Then Gandalf cuts his throat. With the weight of the Goblin the bridge they were on, collapses and the Dwarves fall into the abyss. Thorin quickly takes Haraldur into his arms trying to prevent him from being hurt any further. They rode the bridge down the carvern, landing in a heap of wood and splinters at the bottom. Thorin lets go of Haraldur and the boy scrambles out of the heap onto his feet to stand next to Gandalf.

"Well that coulda been worse." Bofur says

And right on cue the corpse of the Goblin King lands on top of them crushing the Dwarves.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin groans.

Just then Kili looks up and notices the Goblins swarming down on them, his eyes widen.

"Gandalf!"

"There's too many we can't fight them!" Dwalin exclaims

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on."

Gandalf helps the others up, shoving them towards the bridge, Thorin is the last to leave making sure everyone has gone, be bends down to pick up Haraldur when Haraldur pulls away.

"No, wait."

"Lad, we have no time for this, come on." Thorin says but Haraldur moves out of reach.

"Lumos Solem!"

Haraldur says as he points his wand at the on coming Goblin swarm, Thorin watches as a very bright narrow light as bright as the sun erupts from Haraldur's wand going straight up into the mass of goblins effectively blinding them.

Thorin grabs Haraldur just then holding him close to his chest and begins to run, "Well done, but we don't know how long that will last, we need real daylight." He tells the boy as he runs to catch up with the others.

Thorin quickly catches up with the others as they make their way out of the Goblin tunnels. They go running down the mountain side further into the forest getting as far away as possible. Soon they all stop to rest and Gandalf begins to count. He counts that there are 14 now with Haraldur. Gandalf begins to question the Dwarves as to the where abouts of their Hobbit

"I think he slipped away at the beginning when they caught us," Haraldur informs them.

That's when Thorin tirade about Bilbo and how he was long gone, but Bilbo appears explaining that if he can help the Dwarves get their home back he would.

Thorin takes the opportunity to kneel down in front of Haraldur, he takes the boy by they shoulders and looks him straight in the eyes.

"That was a brave thing you did back there trying to put yourself between Gobllins and me, please don't ever do something like that again. You scared me more than you will ever know."

"Yes, Thorin." Haraldur said lowering his head, not daring to look up at him.

Thorin lifts the boy's head with his finger, "I am truly sorry for what I said, my boy, I promise never to hurt you again."

Thorin opens his arms to Haraldur, the little boys hesitantly walks into them. Thorin gives him a fierce embrace which Haraldur returns.

Just then they heard Wargs howling in the distance.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin says.

"And into the fire, run, RUN!" Gandalf finishes.  



	9. Encounter With Azog the Defiler

****WORDS WRITTEN IN BOLD IS BLACK SPEECH****

Thorin ran as fast as he could carrying Haraldur in his arms, they reached they trees at the edge of the cliff.

"Up into the trees! All of you, come on climb, Bilbo climb" Gandalf commands.

"They're coming!" Yells Thorin.

Thorin gets to the trees and tosses Haraldur up to Dwalin, Dwalin pushes the boy ahead of him to continue to climb while he helps Thorin up into the tree. They all sit in the trees watching as a pack of Wargs coming running into view, with Orc riders not far behind.

They are surrounded, but the Wargs don't attack right away they look back at their master who appears on a ledge.

"Azog." Thorin whispers.

Haraldur looks in the direction that Thorin is staring in and see the pale Orc, he shivers with fear.

The pale Orc takes a deep breath, ****Do you smell it? The smell of fear? I remember your father reeked of it… Thorin son of Thrain****

Thorin looks on in disbelief, "It can not be."

 ****That one is mine… Kill the others****

With Azog's command the Wargs begin to attack the trees with a vengence. Biting tearing trying desperately to get to the Company, Haraldur holds on for dear life.

 ****Drink Their blood!****

Suddenly with the weight of the Wargs the tree that the Bilbo and some of the Dwarves are in gives Way and begins to topple over. It is a domino effect the trees begin to fall over with Bilbo, Haraldur and the others leaping from tree to tree. More than once Dwalin had to catch Haraldur before he slipped off the tree. Finally they come to land on the last tree, where Gandalf is.

But the Wargs do not let up, then Gandalf gets the idea of using lit pine cones as projectiles against the Wargs, Haraldur sees this and does the same thing lights pine cones for the others. The thought occurs to him to use Fiendfyre but he doesn't think he can control it at his current size. Instead he uses the Incendio charm sending balls of fire out towards the Wargs.

They are able to drive back the Wargs but their victory is short lived, the tree topples over with everyone hanging over the edge. Fili is able to grab a hold of Haraldur and hoist him back onto the tree from there he watches as Thorin gets up to confront Azog.

Thorin, with his oaken shield, makes a run at Azog. Azog snarls at Thorin, urging his Warg forward it leaps from the ledge tackling Thorin, knocking him onto his back. Thorin gets up, but Azog knocks him back down, hitting him in the chest with his club. At that point The white Warg chomps down on Thorin and begins to shake him like a rag doll.

"Thorin!" Screams Dwalin.

Haraldur sits there paralyzed with fear watching as the Dwarf he looks up to is being mauled by the giant Warg. The Warg throws Thorin, Azog tells one of the Orcs to bring him Thorin's head, but Bilbo tackles him. Bilbo begins to fight the Orc, he ends up killing it. Encouraged by Bilbo's actions, the rest of the Company attacks. What they don't see is Azog getting off of his Warg, walking up to Thorin to take his head himself.

Haraldur is filled with so much rage that he says the first curse that comes to mind.

"Crucio!"

Azog falls to his knees in excruciating pain, screaming at the top of his lungs. It is a pain he has never felt before in his entire life, the pain is so bad that he wishes for death. Azog manages to look around to see who or what is causing him this pain, all he sees is a Dwarfling pointing a stick at him saying some bizarre word. Everytime the word is uttered a new wave of agony hits Azog.

His torture continues until suddenly it stops, Azog looks up and sees that the boy is being carried away by an eagle. Azog watched as the eagles carry his prey away, his eyes fixed on the eagle with the little boy on it. He was livid, how could a Dwarfling with a stick make him experience so much pain. Suddenly, he smiles darkly.

 ****The boy will suffer a fate worse than death and I will have Oakenshield watch!**** Azog vowed.

The eagles flew until all night and all day finally landing on an outcropping. The first one they deposit on the ground is Thorin then Gandalf, who rushes over to Thorin.

"Thorin! Thorin?"

Gandalf places a hand over Thorin's face and utters a spell, by this time the rest of the Company has landed and are crowd around Thorin watching. Thorin suddenly opens his eyes, he asks for Bilbo. He tells Bilbo how he could have gotten himself killed, that he had no place amongst them, making Bilbo feel bad. But then Thorin tells him that he has never been so wrong in all his life.

Afterwards the Company decides to make camp a little further down in the trees so they have some shelter from the wind. Haraldur and Ori gather fire would and Haraldur lights it. The little boy goes to sit next to Thorin when Gandalf calls him over.

Haraldur goes to stand in front of Gandalf, he motions for the Dwarfling to sit next to him while he smokes his pipe. Haraldur sits there for a while watching Gandalf make smoke figures, then finally Gandalf speaks in a hushed tone.

"That was a very interesting spell you used on Azog, Haladur, what kind of spell was it?"

"It was a torture curse, it was the first curse that came to mind, please don't be mad at me, Gandalf." Haraldur pleaded.

"My boy I could never be mad at you, you kept Thorin safe, that's all that matters. I do have one have several questions for you, though they can wait until later. I do have one you need to answer truthfully, you're not really 20 years old are you?"

Haraldur looks at the ground then at Gandalf, he takes a deep breath. "I'm 17 years old."

Gandalf nods as he continues to smoke his pipe, "Well, we'll just keep that to ourselves, from now on your 20. The Dwarves will have an easier time accepting that your 20, they will continue to baby you, but not nearly as much if they knew you were 17."

Haraldur nods in agreement, last thing he wanted was to be babied.


	10. Beorn

The next morning Gandalf, Bilbo, and the Company made their way down off the Carrock, it was slow going and took them several hours. Dori carried Haladur most of the way down, though the boy insisted he could walk on his own, they did not want to risk him getting injured. The sun was setting by the time they reached the bottom. They camped at the bottom with no fire, In his sleep Haraldur scoots closer to Thorin for warmth. Thorin wraps an arm around the shivering boy. At dawn Gandalf decides that someone has to scan ahead to see if they are in any danger, Haraldur instantly volunteers to go, much to the protest of Thorin and the Company.

"No, my boy, this calls for a stealthy approach, I shall send our burglar." Gandalf informs him, Haraldur gives a huff but accepts Gandalf's decision.

With that, Bilbo scrambles over the rocks to see where the Orc pack is. He looks out and sees them riding in the distance but as the Orc pack passes Bilbo see something else, some creature perched on a rock peering out over the distance. Slowly and quietly Bilbo slips back towards the Company.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asks.

"Too close, a couple of leagues, no more." Bilbo answers.

Haldur pulls on Thorin's pant leg to get his attention, Thorin looks down at the boy.

"Thorin, I could send out my Patronus to distract them, maybe they'll follow it." Haraldur suggests.

"You mean the silver stag that we saw in the tunnels?" Thorin thought for a moment, "No, little one, I don't think that's a good idea, they may back track it to find us."

Bilbo cuts in, "But, Thorin, you haven't heard the worst of it."

"The Wargs have picked up our scent?" Dwalin asks.

"Not yet, but they will do, we have another problem." Bilbo says.

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asks.

"Hmm?"

"They saw you."

"No, that's not it." Bilbo tells Gandalf.

Gandalf smiles, "What did I tell you, Quiet as a mouse, excellent burglar material." The Dwarves murmur in agreement.

Bilbo is getting exasperated, "Will you listen? Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

"What form did it take, like a bear?" Gandalf asks.

"Y-yes, but bigger, much bigger."

Bofur asks Gandalf if he knew about the beast, he suggests that they double back, but Thorin reasons that they'll be run down by thhe Orc pack. The whole time Gandalf is contemplating of their options.

"There is a house… it's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

Thorin pulls Haraldur closer to him, "Whose house, are they friend or foe?"

"Neither, he will help us, or he will kill us" Gandalf informs them.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asks.

"None."

Thorin reaches down to pick up Haraldur as they are about to start running toward the house, but Dwalin stops him.

"You're still injured, Thorin, give the lad to me." Dwalin says as he takes Haraldur from him.

"Hold on tight now, Lad." Dwalin tells Harldur.

Haraldur grips on with all of his might but makes sure not to strangle the Dwarf. With Haraldur holding on tightly, Dwalin takes off running. They run all morning into the afternoon across fields, streams and into the woods, once in the woods they can hear the beast roaring ferociously.

"This way, quickly! To the house, run!"

They make it into the court yard, they don't stop running until they get to the house. Bombur collides with the door as do other Dwarves. They struggle to try to open it, Dwalin shows up, putting Haraldur down he begins pushing as well. Haraldur pulls out his wand, ready to use an unlocking spell, but Thorin shows up and undoes the latch.

They rush inside the house just in time to see the bear come leaping into the court yard heading straight for them, They close the door but the bear is pushing with all it's might to get into the house, Haraldur is pushed back behind everyone, but goes back up to the front. With wand in hand he send out a stunning spell

"Stupefy!"

The bear is thrown back by the charm, rendering it unconscious for a short time, giving the Dwarves enough time to shut the door.

"What is that?" Ori asks.

"That is our host. His name is Beorn and he's a skin-changer. Sometime he a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However he is not overfond of Dwarves." Gandalf informs them.

'A skin-changer, I wonder if it's the same as being an animagus?' Haraldur asked himself.

"He's leaving." Ori informs them as he looks out the window.

"Come away from there, it's not natural none of it! It's obvious, he's under some dark spell." Dori rants.

"Don't be a fool, he's under no enchantment but his own," Gandalf admonishes Dori.

Haraldur looks down at his feet, he thought of showing them his animagus form, but after the way Dori reacted maybe he wouldn't. Instead of going to Thorin, Haraldur follows Gandalf.

"Alright, now get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight. Gandalf says with all the confidence in the world, "I hope," he whispers to himself, he didn't notice that Haraldur was standing right next to him.

"You don't think we'll be save, Gandalf?" Haraldur asks.

"There is always a possibility that something may happen." Gandalf say.

Haraldur looks at the floor thoughtfully, then an idea occurs to him. "I could put up warding spells, Gandalf, to keep the Orcs and the bear away."

"Can you now?" Gandalf says with a smile, "And how do you know these wards will work?"

"I used them on my journey to catch up to the others, I actually put up one for the Elves so they wouldn't find me and they rode right past me."

Gandalf was very impressed, "Go ahead, my boy, only make sure that Beorn can enter his home again when he comes back."

"I'll only put them up to ward off the Orcs and the bear, nothing more." Haraldur informs Gandalf, Gandalf nods in approval.

With that Haraldur slips outside unnoticed and sets up the wards all around the house.

He comes back inside, and notices that Thorin is looking around for him. When Thorin spots him he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Where were you, Haraldur?"

"I went outside to go pee." Haraldur lies.

"By yourself? Next time have someone go with you, it's too dangerous for you to be out there alone."

"Yes, Thorin."

Thorin ruffles the boys, hair. "Now let us get some sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day."

The next morning, Haraldur woke up late along with Bilbo, the Dwarves were all gathered by the back door debating about whether or not they should introduce themselves to the large man with the axe or just leave. Until, Gandalf puts an end to their bickering.

"There is no point in arguing, we cannot pass through the wilderlands without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we ever get to the forest. Bilbo, there you are, now this will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully, the last person to have startled him was torn to shreds. I will go first- Bilbo and Haraldur you come with me."

"No, Haraldur will go with me." Thorin says.

"Very well."

"I-is this a good idea?" Bilbo questions.

"Yes, now the rest of you just wait here, and don't come out until I give the signal."

"Right, wait for the signal." Bofur says.

"And no sudden moves or loud noises and don't overcrowd him. And only come out in pairs, no actually Bombur you count as two so you should come out alone. Remember: wait for the signal."

Unfortunately things did not go according to plan, Bofur began sending out the Dwarves before Gandalf gave the signal and he started sending them out too close together. The more Dwarves that came out of Beorn's house the more disturbed he became.

"Is that it, is there anymore?" Beorn asks.

With that Thorin walks out holding Haraldur's hand. Beorn stares at them for a moment as if he's trying to decide whether to kill them or not, suddenly Haraldur lets go of Thorin's hand. He walks away from all the Dwarves, going to stand next to Gandalf.

Haraldur takes a deep breath, then steps forward with his hand out, "Hello, Mr. Beorn, my name is Haraldur, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Beorn looks down at the Dwarfling for a good long while, he swings his axe, causing Thorin to nearly lunge for the boy, then embeds it in the stump. Beorn wipes his hands on his trousers, then shakes the Dwarfling's hand, Haraldur smiles up at Beorn.

"Nice to meet you too, Dwarfling, imagine finding a Dwarf with manners." Beorn grumbles.

"Oh I not only have manners, sir, but I'm a shape shifter as well." Haraldur informs him.

He wasn't sure this was a good idea, he may just offend the skin-changer to no end with this feat. But if it went the way he was thinking, Beorn should feel a little bit more comfortable.

Beorn was taken aback, he crosses his arms and stares down at the Dwarfling.

"Are you,now? Well, lets see it." Beorn demands.

Without even a second thought, Haraldur turns into his animagus wolf form, what he was not expecting was to be a cub. The little wolf cub begins to yip and jump around causing Gandalf to smile but the Dwarves gasp. Beorn reaches down, picking up Haraldur by the scruff of the neck, Haraldur growls in protest at being manhandled. Beorn looks deep into those emerald green eyes and let's out a booming laugh. Putting the boy down he continues to laugh.

"Alright, boy, change back." Beorn says through his chuckles.

Haraldur changes back and begins to straighten out his rumpled collar. Beorn lays a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, escorting him inside.

"How did you ever do such a thing?" Beorn asks as they pass by the Dwarves, they too want to know how he did that.

Haraldur smiles at Beorn then at Gandalf and says one simple word.

"Magic."

Beorn lets out another booming laugh as he enters the house, the other just stand there. He comes back outside.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in for breakfast." Then Beorn goes back in the house to help Haraldur sit down in one of his chairs.

Gandalf and the Dwarves stand there looking at each other in shock, they knew the boy was magical, but the didn't know to what extent. Gandalf is the first one to react.

"Well I think that went quite well, don't you?" He asks as he enters the house with Bilbo following him.

The rest of the Dwarves stare at Thorin, "Well, you heard our host, let's get inside for breakfast, come on all of you." He then makes his way into the house.

Once inside, everyone takes a seat at Beorn's large table, where Beorn had laid out honey, bread and large tankards of milk. The only one who remains standing is Thorin, who goes to lean against a pillar close to Haraldur.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield, tell me why is Azog the Defiler hunting you? Beorn asks.

"You know of Azog, how?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." Beorn explained, Haraldur gave a shutter.

"There are more like you?" Bilbo asks

"Once there were many."

"And now?"

"Now there is only one. You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn." Beorn states

"Before Durin's day falls, yes." Gandalf says

"You are running out of time."

Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

"A darkness lies upon that forest, fell things creep beneath those trees. I would not venture there except in great need, especially with a Dwarfling." Beorn warns.

Gandalf nods, "We will take the Elven road, that path is still safe."

At the word Elves, Haraldur perks up, more Elves like Lord Elrond and Glorfindel, what luck.

"We get to see more Elves, Gandalf, that's wonderful!" Haraldur states with a huge smile. Everyone turns to stare at the odd little Dwarfling.

Beorn shakes his head, "The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin in Rivendell, Haraldur, they're less wise and more dangerous. Do not put your trust in the Wood Elves, Haraldur, no matter what they tell you. But it matters not, these lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot, you will never reach the forest alive."

"I don't like Dwarves, they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own, but your little Haraldur has shown me different. He has shown that there may be hope for your race yet. He is a kind and considerate boy, you should cherish him. I will help you, if for no other reason than the boy, you will have all the supplies you need."

With that resolved, Thorin, Dwalin, Balin and Gandalf begin to discuss with Beorn what supplies they would need. As they prepare the supplies Beorn takes Thorin aside.

"Why don't you leave the magical Dwarfling with me, I will keep him quite safe until you return."

Thorin shakes his head, "We already tried that with the Elves of Rivendell, he escaped and followed us into the Misty Mountains. I'm sure he will do the same to you if we leave him behind. This time he will surely be captured by Orcs, I cannot take that risk."

Beorn nods, "The Dwarfling means a great deal to you, does he not?"

Thorin looks off to where Haraldur is with Fili and Kili, they are trying to teach him how to hold a sword properly.

"Yes he does, he means a great deal to me." Thorin admits.

"Then hold him close and cherish him, who knows when your family may be ripped away from you." Beorn says to Thorin.

Thorin gives a slight bow to Beorn, as the skin-changer walks away to talk to Gandalf. Thorin stands there for a few seconds then makes a decision. He walks over to where Fili, Kili, and Haraldur are, he comes to stand beside Haraldur.

"Plant your feet firmly, Haraldur, and hold your sword like this," Thorin show him how, "now follow my movements."

The little Dwarfling does his best to mimick Thorin's movements, slowly but surely he gets better at it. Then Dwalin comes to stand before him.

"Now try to block, Lad."

Dwalin brings down his sword very slowly and very carefully so as to give Haraldur enough time to block, Thorin shows him how to strike back, and Dwalin in turn blocks, they continue on with Haraldur's lesson well into the evening.

The Company stay there two more days at which time Thorin and Dwalin continued to train with Haraldur, and for such a young Dwarfling he was getting quite good. Finally it was time to leave, Beorn had enough ponies for everyone, Haraldur was to sit with Thorin.

"You will leave my ponies before you enter the forest." Beorn demands.

"You have my word," Gandalf tells him

Gandalf and Beorn suddenly hear startled birds fly off.

"We're being watched." Gandalf says.

"Yes, the Orcs will not give up. They will hunt the Dwarves until they see them destroyed."

"Why now? What has made the Defiler crawl from his hole?" Gandalf asks.

"There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the sorcerer in Dol Guldur." Beorn informs Gandalf.

"Are you sure of this?" Gandalf asks.

"Packs have been seen gathering there, each day more and more come."

"What do you know of this sorcerer? The one they call the Necromancer."

I know he is not what he seems, fell things are drawn to his power. Azog pays Homage to him." Beorn tells Gandalf.

Gandalf has a worried look upon his face when Thorin calls out that time is wasting.

Beorn goes on to tell Gandalf that word has spread that the dead had been seen walking near the high fells of Rhudaur. Beorn wanted to know if it was true that there are tombs in those mountains.

"Yes, yes there are tombs." Gandalf says.

Beorn wonders if the enemy has returns and asks gandalf point blank, to which Gandalf has no answer.

They hear once more a disturbance, causing the ponies to get a bit spooked, Beorn looks about him.

"Go now while you have the light, your hunters are not far behind.

They ride hard for Mirkwood and make it there before the sun sets. They all dismount, Thorin handing Haraldur to Bifur, Bifur then sets the boy on the ground. Gandalf looks around then finds the entrance to the Elven Gate, he informs the others.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf informs them

Dwalin notes that there are no sign of the Orcs and says that they have luck on their side, but Gandalf notices Beorn in bear form on a ridge and tells everyone to let the ponies go. They do as their told, but just as their about to let loose Gandalf horse, he tells them not to. He informs them that he must leave and that he would not leave them unless he had to.

Gandalf walks to his horse, talking to Bilbo, Bilbo explains that he found his courage in the Goblin tunnels and Gandalf tells him that he's going to need it. After talking with Bilbo he calls Haraldur to him.

"Be careful, my boy, I know you are a powerful wizard, but know this: there is a time to show that power and a time to hide it. Use your head when the time arises. Keep them safe and stay on the path."

Gandalf says his farewell to the others and reminds them to stay on the path and not to eat anything from the forest. He also warns them a stream that is enchanted, for them not to even touch the water.

"You must stay on the path do not leave it, for if you do you'll never find it again. No matter what may come, stay on the path" Gandalf tells them as he rides away.

"Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day. It's our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin tells the others

Haraldur brow furrows, he looks up at Balin, "What hidden door, Balin?"

"I'll explain it to you later Laddie." Balin tells the Dwarfling as they are about to step into the forest.

Haraldur pulls out his wand and cast the point me spell. " Point me the Elven Road." Haraldur's wand swings around and point toward the Elven Road, "Well so far so good." Haraldur says as he steps into Mirkwood Forest.

 ****Okay, I realize that Harry doesn't have an animagus form but for my story he does, so please just go with it.****


	11. Mirkwood and its Elves

_*WORDS IN ITALIC IS ELVEN SPEECH*_

Haraldur enters the the forest behind Balin and almost immediately is hit with a sense of dark magic and an oppressing feeling, as if the very air lay heavy upon him. He looks around concerned, not even the Forbidden Foreset felt this bad. He wonders what horrible creatures could be hiding in here, he shutters at the thought.

They continue to head deeper into the forest following the battered Elven trail. Every now and then, Haraldur casts the Point Me spell to make sure it still works. He wants to have a back up plan just in case they do lose the trail. They walk for hours, the deeper they walk into the forest the darker it gets. The Dwarves light torches but it draws the attention of giant moths, and other foul creature. Haraldur flicks his wand, draws his wand back and flicks it again while uttering the incantation.

"Lumnos Maxima!"

A blinding flash of bright white light from the tip of Haraldur's wand is produced. It illuminates the surrounding area for several minutes driving back the beasts that lurk in the shadows. Once it goes dark again, Haraldur utters another incantantation.

"Lumnos."

Which gives off just enough light for them to see that whatever was watching them has now fled. Haraldur keeps the tip of his wand lit while Thorin and Dwalin lead the way. After another few hours they decide to make camp. Since they can't light a fire without attracting the moths, they all eat dried meats and fruits rationing out their water. Haraldur is worried that they may run out of water before they run out of food, but he's fairly confident that he can produce more if he needs to.

The next day they begin their trek through the forest once again, once again Haraldur casts his Point Me spell to make sure they're still following the Elven Road. As they walk through the forest, it begins to feel like the air is becoming more oppressive.

"Air, I need air!" Bofur says.

"My head, it's swimming!" Oin declares.

They continue, for what seems like forever, down the Elven Road. Every now and then losing sight of it, but finding it again. Until they come to the enchanted river and a broken bridge.

"We found the bridge." Kili informs the others.

Bofur suggest that they swim it, but Thorin reminds him that a dark magic lies upon the forest and that the waters are enchanted.

"We must find another way across." Thorin tells them.

They all look around for ways to cross the river, when Kili notices the vines in the trees that go all the way across.

"These look strong enough." Kili says as he takes hold of one and is about to hoist himself up.

"Kili, we send the lightest first." Thorin tells him.

All eyes turn to Bilbo, but then they hear a noise behind them and Haraldur has already scrambled his way up the vines and is crossing the river.

Thorin looks on in horror, "Haraldur, come down from there right now!" Thorin bellows.

"You said that the lightest should go first," Haraldur says as he continues to cross, "I am the lightest one, don't worry, Thorin, I'll be fine." Haraldur says with a smile.

All Thorin can do is watch as the Dwarfling makes his way across, his heart in his throat as Haraldur nearly slips off the vine half way across. Deeming it safe the rest of the Dwarves begin to crosss using the vines. By the time Haraldur makes it across Bilbo and the others are already half way across, with Thorin in the lead.

Thorin comes to land next to Haraldur, "Don't ever do that again."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, I didn't mean you. But since you made it across safely, we'll forget the whole thing."

Bilbo suddenly lands behind Thorin, they look off into the distance and see a white Stag. Thorin draws his bow, fires, missing it.

"You shouldn't have done that, it's bad luck." Bilbo says with Haraldur agreeing with him.

"I don't believe in luck, we make our own luck." Thorin says.

And as if he called the bad luck to them, Bombur falls dead asleep, landing right in the enchanted river. They haul him out of the river and are preparing to make a stretcher to carry him when Haraldur steps forward.

"I got this, Wingardium Leviosa," Bombur begins to levitate, they tie a rope to his foot in order to float him along like a big balloon.

They continue marching on until Nori calls for a rest. With that, Bilbo and the Dwarves sit down leaning against each other obviously affected by the magic in the air, Haraldur on the other hand is just fine. Thorin's brow furrows as he looks at the boy.

"Don't you feel ill, Haraldur, like the rest of us?"

"No, why, Thorin, should I?" Haraldur asks.

"The rest of us are being affected by the magic in the air, are you telling me that you're not?" Asks Thorin.

"No, I guess my magic is protecting me." Haldur says, its the only conclusion he can come up with.

Suddenly Thorin gets it in his head that he knows the way out, he tells everyone to follow him. He leads them off the path and into the forest, all the while Bilbo is protesting trying to get them back on the path. Thorin ends up getting them thoroughly lost.

"I don't remember this place, none of it's familar." Balin says as they desperately looking around for the path.

They continue walking only to end up going in circles, the whole time Haraldur is trying to get Thorin's attention, but with the fog in Thorin's brain he pays little attention to the Dwarfling. Until finally Haraldur has had enough, he kicks Thorin in the shin to get his attention. The pain from the kick to the shin brings Thorin out of his fog.

"Why did you kick me, boy?" Thorin asks kind of angry but not.

"I needed to get your attention, look I can find the path just give me a second." Haraldur pulls out his wand, "Point me to the Elven Road."

Haraldur's wand begins to spin around erratically then finally begins to slow down, it finally settles on a direction. Haraldur cheers in triumph.

Thorin pats him on the shoulder, "Well done, come on, this way!" Thorin yells for the Company to follow Haraldur.

They get back on the Elven road and continue on, only this time they are being followed. Thorin suddenly stops, an eerie feeling begins to crawl up his spine, he leans into Dwalin.

"Be on your guard."

Instantly Dwalin becomes more alert. "Why?" he asks.

"We being watched" Thorin informs Dwalin, he in turns quietly passes it on to the other dwarves who have now drawn their weapons.

Thorin bends down to Haraldur's level and whispers in his ear, "Be on your guard, Little One, we are being watched."

Haraldur starts looking around trying to see what could be hunting them now, then he hears it, the familar scuttling of legs above in the trees, he closes his eyes, trying to strain his hearing. He also hears the closing and opening of pincers. His eyes fly open when he realizes what they are, Acromantulas.

He turns to Thorin, "They're giant spiders, Thorin."

And right on cue the Acromantulas leap down from the trees, but they're not like the Acromantulas that Haraldur is familar with, they may be another form of giant Spider. Nevertheless they are dangerous.

The Company is being attacked from all sides, on the upside with all the shouting and screaming, Bombur has woken up. Bilbo and The Dwarves fight bravely while Haraldur starts sending out spell after spell.

"Arania Exumai!"

He keeps blasting the spiders back with a blue light that erupts from his wand, but they still keep coming closer and closer. Haraldur has no other choice, but to switch to his sword. He begins hacking away at the spiders that come near him, using all the moves that the Dwarves and Elves taught him to stay out of reach of the spiders. Thorin keeps trying to make his way over to Haraldur but the spiders keep blocking him, he soon realizes that the spiders are trying to separte Haraldur from the rest so they can take him.

"Dwalin, Haraldur is in trouble!" Thorin screams as his efforts to get to the boy are renewed.

Between Dwalin and Thorin they begin to mow down the spiders that are blocking their way. As they get closer they see the boy valiently defending himself using his sword. He is holding up well against the spiders until one begins to sneak up behind him, Thorin and Dwalin start yelling for Haraldur to look behind him. When Haraldur turns, he sees that it's too late the spider is about to bite him in half.

Haldur closes his eyes and waits, but nothing happens. He opens his eyes and sees the spider lying in front of him dead with two arrows sticking out of its head. Haraldur immediately recognises the arrow, Elves. Sure enough a large group of Elves appear out of nowhere and begin to lay waste to the spiders. They begin, so it seems, to help the Dwarves defeat the spiders, but when it's all over one Elf has his bow pointed right at Thorin.

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf, it would be my pleasure." A blonde Elf tells Thorin.

Thorin looks around and notices that they are surrounded. He pushes Haraldur to stand behind him, that's when he notices that Kili is not with them.

"Kili!"

Kili is being attacked by a spider and is unarmed. Kili is about to meet his doom when lucky for him a She Elf shows up to rescue him. She is able to kill all surrounding spiders single handedly. She then escorts Kili back to the others.

When they arrive with the others, the blonde Elf orders for them to be searched. While they are busy searching the others Haraldur quickly and descreetly casts the language spell on himself again. He hears the blonde asks the red head about whether the spiders are dead. She tells him yes, but there will be more and they are growing bolder. Haraldur finds it interesting that they are having problems with these spiders, where are they coming from? As they search Thorin, the Elves take Orcrist away from him and the short sword away from Haraldur.

 _*These are ancient Elvish Blades, forged by my kin.*_

"Where did you get this? The Blonde demands.

"It was given to me." Thorin answers.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." The blonde accuses Thorin.

That did it, Haraldur was mad, he steps forward to stand right in front of the Elf.

"Don't you dare call Thorin a liar, he has no reason to lie. Those ancient Elvish blades as you call them were given to us by Lord Elrond himself. Who, incidentally, is also kin to the Elves of Gondolin." Haraldur says in a huff. The blonde looks at the Dwarfling startled, but it passess quickly.

 _*You, boy, how do you know our language?*_ The blonde asks in Elvish.

"Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel taught me in Rivendell." Haraldur answers. It wasn't entirely a lie, they were teaching him before he left.

The blonde finds it interesting that Lord Elrond would teach a Dwarfling, their enemy, Elvish. Well… the enemy of Mirkwood, not of Rivendell. Rivendell has nothing against Dwarves.

 _*Search the boy.*_ The blonde orders. They come back with a dagger and a stick, the blonde picks up the stick and waves it.

"What's this?" The blonde asks.

"Just a stick that I play with, may I have it back, please?" Haraldur says nonchalantly, but on the inside he's quaking in his boots.

The blonde seems to be considering the request.

"Surely you don't think that a Dwarfling can harm you with a mere stick, do you?" Thorin asks in a mocking tone.

The blonde glares at Thorin, then hands the stick back to Haraldur.

"Put it away, if I see you with it, I'll take it from you, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Haraldur says, placing his wand in his pocket, thanking the Valar that he got to keep it.

After that the blonde elf orders them to move out. Bofur get close to Thorin to ask him a question.

"Thorin, where's Bilbo?" Thorin looks around and wonders the same thing as he is made to march along.

It's a long walk back to the palace and their progress is being slowed down by a tiny Dwarfling who can't keep up with the fast pace the Elves have set. Prince Legolas, as Haraldur finds out the blonde is called, is getting impatient. He call for a halt and tells one of the Elves to carry the boy, but the red head volunteers.

 _*Fine, Tauriel, you carry the Dwarfling.*_ Legolas says with a huff.

Tauriel kneels down in front of the Dwarfling, "Hello, there, would you mind if I carry you?"

"No, Tauriel that would be fine." Haraldur answers. Tauriel looks at him surprised.

 _*You do understand our language.*_ Tauriel says.

"Yes, I don't speak it very well, though." Haraldur informs her.

Tauriel laughs and swings the boy up onto her hip, marveling at how light he is. She was expecting him to be a lot heavier considering how sturdy he looks. Once that is settled they continue on to the palace, where they will meet King Thranduil.


	12. Thranduil and his Proposal

_*WORDS IN ITALICS IS ELVEN SPEECH*_

They crossed the bridge that led to the palace, through the large gates and into the Wood Elves' domain. The gates closed behind them like a tomb. Haraldur didn't know what he was expecting from an Elven kingdom, but it certainly wasn't what he saw. Where Rivendell was warm, bright, and full of life, Mirkwood was cold, dark and sort of desolate. It felt kind of like an ant colony underground to Haraldur, almost making him feel claustrophobic, he did not like it one bit.

The Company was led to the dungeons while Thorin and Haraldur are led up to the Throne Room. They are shoved roughly into the Throne Room to await the arrival of King Thanduil, Haraldur takes the opportunity to rush to Thorin side and cling to his leg. Thorin kneels down, taking Haraldur into his arms, he tries to calm the trembling Dwarfling.

"It's alright Haraldur, everything will be alright. You're such a big boy defending me to that pointy eared princeling," Thorin says as he rubs the boys back comforting him, "I only need you to be brave for a little while longer, can you do that for me?" Thorin asks.

Haraldur takes a deep breath, "Yes, Thorin, I can do that."

Thorin smiles at the Dwarfling, "Good, lad, now try not to draw too much attention to yourself when Thranduil comes in."

"Alright, Thorin." Haraldur moves to hide behind Thorin.

Neither of them noticed when the King entered the room.

"Some many imagine that a noble quest is at hand." Thanduil suddenly starts speaking startling both Thorin and Haraldur though Thorin hid it quickly.

"A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary or something of that ilk." Thanduil says as he circles Thorin and Haraldur.

"You have found a way in, you seek that that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. The king's jewel: The Arkenstone."

Haraldur looks up at Thorin, the Arkenstone? He had never heard of a king's jewel, or any other jewel for that matter, Haraldur thought Thorin was the rightful king. Yet if what this Elf was saying was true, without that stone, Thorin could never rule.

Thranduil continues, "It is precious to you beyond measure, I understand that. There are gems in the mountain, that I too, desire, white gems of pure starlight." Thranduil inclines his head in a show of false humility, "I offer you my help."

Thorin chuckles, "I am listening."

"I will let you go if you but return what is mine." Thranduil tells him.

"A favor for a favor" Thorin says as he walks away from Haraldur. Haraldur can sense the anger building in Thorin, he backs up against the wall trying to make himself as small as possible.

"You have my word, one king to another."

Thorin stops pacing, "I would not trust Thranduil, the great king to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us! You who lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends, we came to you once starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people, and the inferno that destroyed us." _*May you die in dragon fire!*_

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know it's wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the North."

Suddenly one side of Thranduil's face becomes distorted, showing signs of being once burnt, then as he steps back his face returns to it's normal state.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen."

Thranduil acsends his throne then turns to look at Thorin.

"You are just like him. Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in a life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait."

He motions for his guards to grab hold of Thorin who struggles as they take him away leaving Haraldur alone in the throne room with Thranduil. Haraldur tries to sneak away to follow Thorin.

 _*So you are the Dwarfling that can understand our language? Lord Elrond must see something very special in you, indeed, to take the time to teach you.*_

"No, sir, there's nothing special about me, Lord Elrond is just nice Elf, that's all."

Thranduil smirks at Haraldur, "I highly doubt that, Elrond doesn't do anything without having a reason, the question is what was his reason for showing you such kindness?"

Haraldur refused to believe Lord Elrond would have an ulterior motive to teaching him things other than wanting him to have a good education, Lord Elrond was his friend, Thranduil was a liar.

"Whatever his motivation, one thing is quite clear, you mean a great deal to the Dwarf. Oh, yes, I heard your entire conversation, I understand that you look at Thorin Oakenshield as a father figure. But how well do you know your 'father'?"

"Did you know that a type of madness runs in his family?"

Haraldur shakes his head, Thranduil leans forward on his throne, as if relishing the thought of ruining this Dwarfling's life.

"Yes, a gold madness rules that family and believe me Dwarfling-"

"Haraldur."

"Very well, Haraldur, believe me when I tell you that the minute Thorin lays eyes on that gold he will forget all about you and whatever love you may think he has for you. Nothing is more important to him than that gold and the Arkenstone."

Haraldur backs away from Thranduil, shaking his head, tears gathering in his eyes.

"No, you're wrong, Thorin isn't like that, he's a good Dwarf and a good King, he would never forget me." Haraldur says as he angrily wipes away the tears that had begun to fall.

Thranduil smiles at him, "I would say see for yourself, but alas you will not be able to. I have decided to keep you here in my palace. I am not completely without heart, I cannot let a child go off to face that dragon even if you are a Dwarf, so you will be my guest and if Thorin survives you will be returned to him, if not I will send you back to Lord Elrond. Guard take our guest to one of the guest rooms."

"No, no you can't keep me here, I belong with the others!" Haraldur screams as the Elves take him away.

Thranduil smiles again, "Now we wait."

In the dungeon Thorin has been thrown roughly into one of the cells. Balin goes to his cell door.

"Did he offer you a deal?"

"He did. I told him he could go ish kakhfa ai-d dur-rugn! Him and all his kin!" Thorin says.

"Well, that's that then a deal was our only hope." Balin says hopelessly.

"Not our only hope." Thorin says.

It was then that Balin noticed that Haraldur was not with Thorin, "Thorin, where is Haraldur?"

Thorin sighs, "In my anger, I forgot about Haraldur, they dragged me out of the Throne Room. He is up there alone with Thranduil."

"Oh ,Thorin, how could you?" Balin admonishes.

"It was not my intention, Balin, my temper simply got away from me." Thorin tries to defend himself but he knows it's pointless, it's his fault the boy must face the Elven King alone.

"And now the poor little Dwarfling is all alone up there will that monster." Dwalin adds.

Several hours passed and still there is no sign of Haraldur, Thorin is becoming frustrated with no news of the boy. For all he knows they may have found out what he is and killed him. The most horrible thoughts are running through Thorin's mind when an Elf shows up outside his cell.

"The King wishes to see you."

Thorin stands up and follows the Elf. Back in the Throne Room, Thranduil is casually sitting on his throne, he waits for the guards to leave before addressing Thorin.

"I give you one last chance, Thorin, son of Thrain, to bargain."

"You have nothing to bargain with." Thorin says angrily.

"No? I thought that perhaps the life of a certain Dwarfling is a good bargaining chip." Thranduil says casually as he examines his nails.

Thorin tenses, "What do you mean?"

"I simply mean, you return to me the jewels your grandfather stole, and I shall return to you the Dwarfling unharmed. If you do not accept, what's one less Dwarf to the world? Thranduil says with a smile.

"You wouldn't dare, even you are not so low as to harm an innocent Dwarfling."

"Wouldn't I, Thorin? Do you honestly think you know me well enough to call my bluff?" Thranduil gets up off his throne and walks down to stand in front of Thorin. "I am a reasonable Elf, I shall give you 24 hours to decide, but choose wisely, little Haraldur's life is in your hands. Guards take him away."

The guards once again haul Thorin out of the Throne Room, though this time there is no fight in Thorin. He is thrown into his cells once again, Balin nears his door to speak with Thorin.

"What deal did he offer you this time?"

Thorin takes a shuttering breath, trying to fight back his tears.

"He said that if we get his white gems for him, he'll give us back Haraldur, if not, he'll kill him. Thranduil has given me 24 hours to think about it."

The dungeon erupts in protests and profanity the likes of which the Elves have never heard. All the Dwarves begin pushing against their cell doors even harder, trying to get out.

Once they calm down Kili asks Thorin a very simple question.

"What will your answer be, Uncle?"

"There is no other choice, I will give into Thranduil's demands. I will not let harm come to Haraldur, but I shall wait a bit to give him my answer. Maybe another solution will present itself." Thorin informs the Company.

That other solution is of course Bilbo Baggins. The Hobbit had been in the Throne room when Thranduil was talking to Haraldur, so when they took the Dwarfling away, Bilbo followed. He stopped short outside the room where Haraldur was being held, seeing as there were guard posted outside the room. He at least knew where Haraldur was, now he needed to find the others.

While Bilbo searches for the others, Haraldur was taken to a nice room inside the palace, well it would have been nice if it didn't feel so cold and lifeless. Inside the room there was a bath and a change of clothes waiting for him. Haraldur was about to protest, but thought better of it. He decided that he would take a bath himself before he was forced to and then the Elves would see all the scars on his body. The last thing that Haraldur wanted was for them to think any worse of Dwarves. He quickly undresses and jumps in the water, he scrubs himself thoroughly, rinses off and gets out. He is just finishing getting dressed when an Elf maiden comes in to check on him.

"Oh, I had come to help you bathe, but it seems you didn't need it." The Elf maiden says, "Then I shall bring you your dinner." She promptly leaves taking Haraldur's soiled clothes with her.

Haraldur sighs, he resigns himself to staying put in the room, for now, at least. He would eventually get out and find Thorin and the others, it was only a matter of time. Haraldur was looking out the window into a what once must have been a beautiful garden when he heard the door open. He was expecting it to be the same Elf maiden that had come in earlier but he was surprised to see that it was…

"Tauriel!"

Haraldur says as he jumps of the bed and runs to her. Tauriel kneels down and sweeps the boy into a tight hug as he begins to cry. Tauriel's brow furrows as she gently rubs the little boy's back trying to comfort him as he sobs on her shoulder.

"I don't want to be here Tauriel, I want to be with Thorin and the others, but that mean Elf said I had to stay here. Please Tauriel don't make me stay here, they need me."

Tauriel's heart wrenches as she listens to the little boy's pleas. She wishes desperately that there was something she could do to help him but that is impossible. She gently rubs his back trying to comfort him, eventually the tears stop. Tauriel begins to explain to Haraldur that it's for the best.

"Haraldur, the King is right, that mountain is no place for a child, you will be safe here, it is frankly quite irresponsible for the Dwarves to be endangering your life like this in the first place."

Haraldur pulls away a little offended. "They are not putting me in danger, I put myself in danger. Thorin had left me in Rivendell, but I escaped to be with them."

Tauriel was astonished that this little Dwarfling would leave a place like Rivendell to be on this dangerous quest. He must really love Thorin and the others.

"Haraldur, why would you leave, Rivendell if Thorin wanted you to stay?" Tauriel asks.

"Because my place is with Thorin and the Company, just like it is right now."

Tauriel admired, Haraldur's fierce loyalty to the Dwarves locked in the dungeon, she had always thought that Dwarves were selfish creatures, that they would betray each other if need be. But these Dwarves were proving to be the opposite of everything she thought Dwarves were, especially Haraldur and…Kili.

Tauriel was suddenly lost in her thoughts about Kili and the conversation she had with him, she didn't notice the little Dwarfling trying to get her attention.

"Tauriel, Tauriel, did you hear me?"

"No, Haraldur I didn't what was it you were saying?" Tauriel asks.

"Will you take me to the dungeons to see Thorin and the others?"

Tauriel gives him a sad smile, "I am sorry, Haraldur, but I cannot. King Thanduil specifically ordered that you not be allowed near the other Dwarves while you remain here. Now why don't you tell me about Rivendell, is it as lovely as I imagine it to be?"

Haraldur quirked an eyebrow, "You've never been to Rivendell?"

"Oh no I've never been outside the of the Greenwood." Tauriel explains.

"Oh well, you'd love it there, There are beautiful waterfalls and gardens, the whole place is very calming and serene. All the Elves are nice and helpful, epecially Lord Elrond and Glorfindel. They're the ones I played with the most. I think you would fit in better there than you do here, you're too nice to be living here."  
Haraldur tells her.

Tauriel laughs, then asks him to tell her more, Haraldur happily agrees, telling her all the things that she did there with Lord Elrond, about how they were teaching him how to fight, she was surprised that Lord Glorfindel took the time to teach Haraldur himself.

"Lord Glorfindel taught you himself, that amazing!" Tauriel said as she ate some of the fruit that the Elf maiden had brought in for both her and Haraldur's dinner.

"Yes, Lord Elrond told me that Lord Glorfindel had died before but was brought back by the Valar, I really like him." Haraldur liked Glorfindel even more when he found that out because he could relate to him, though noone knew.

"Have you ever met Lord Glorfindel, Tauriel?" Haraldur asks.

"No, I have only ever seen him at a distance. He is a magnificent Elf." Tauriel informs him.

"Just like Thorin, though Thorin is more majestic." The Dwarfling says full of pride, suddenly a thought occurs to him.

"Tauriel you can't take me to see the others, can you get a message to them?" Haraldur asks.

"No, Haraldur, I cannot do that either, the King has forbidden it."

Haraldur crossed his arms and huffed, but then another idea occurred to him. "Would you let me deliver a message to the Dwarves, if I didn't leave my room?"

"How would you do that, Little One?" Tauriel asks.

Can I trust you, Tauriel, if I tell you a secret?" The boy says quietly so that the Elves outside the door won't hear.

"Yes, Haraldur, you can trust me."

"You won't tell the King?" Haraldur asks very seriously.

Tauriel thought about it, what the Dwarfling was asking was very serious, could she keep this from her king?

"I won't tell the king, I promise."

Haraldur sighed in relief. "I'm a Wizard, Tauriel, and if you can get the guards away from the door I can send a message to Thorin. I only want to tell him that I'm alright, you can even hear me make the message."

"How would you do that?" She asks.

"You'll see if you help me."

Tauriel makes a decision, she walks out to tell the guard that she will watch over the Dwarfling while they go to the Feast of the Starlight. The guards look at each other but figure the Dwarfling couldn't be in better hands than their captain, so they leave.

She closes the door and sits back down. "Alright they're gone, not what will you do?"

Haraldur gets up from his chair, pulls out his wand, giving it a flick.

"Expecto Patronum!"

With that his stag erupt from his wand, Tauriel takes a step back frightened.

"What is that?" She asks

This is my Patronus, my spirit guardian, with this I'll be able to send Thorin a message. The Dwarfling stands in front of the stag and gives it his message. Then with a way of his wand the stag leaves the room and heads for Thorin, running as quickly as possible so no one would see it.

Down in the dungeon Thorin is completely dejected sitting in his cell, the weight of the world on his shoulders. How could he have been so careless as to let Haraldur get capture by that pretentious Elf? He should have reigned in his temper and been more aware of the boy, but as usual Thranduil was able to get to him. Thorin sighed and banged his head against the bars.

Suddenly a silver light comes racing down the steps, it heads straight for Thorin's cell. Thorin immediately jumps back as it enters his cell, his eyes are glued to it then it materializes in to a stag and begins to speak.

"Thorin, it's me, I sent you my patronus to let you know that I'm alright and that you don't have to worry about me. The Elves are treating me just fine, I've been talking with Tauriel and she let me send this to you. I miss you all and wish I could be there with you, but the mean king gave orders not to let me near the dungeons. I hope you all are fine and hope to see you soon." With that the stag faded.

Thorin wiped a single tear that had escaped his eye. Hearing the Dwarfling's voice and how happy he sounded made Thorin's heart hurt, knowing what Thranduil had in store for him. Thorin could hear the others wanting to know what that light was.

"It was Haraldur, he sent me a message with his stag, telling me that he is fine and that the Elves are treating him well." Thorin informs them.

"Damn those deceiving Elfs, playing with the boy's emotions. Dwalin spits out in anger.

"We have got to rescue him, he can't stay here with these Elves!" Bofur says.

"We're never going to save Haraldur or reach the mountain, are we" Ori asks.

"Not stuck in there you're not." Bilbo says as he suddenly appears with the keys.

Thorin rushes to the bars, "Bilbo thank Mahal you're safe, do you know where they are holding Haraldur?"

"Yes, Thorin, I do, now let me let you out of here. I will take you where you need to go, then I'll get Haraldur, please do not question me."

With that Bilbo let all the Dwarves out and started leading them to the cellar.


	13. The Escape and the Bargeman

Bilbo was leading the way to the cellars with the Dwarves complaining the whole way.

"I don't believe it we're in the cellars!" Kili complains.

"You're suppose to lead us out not further in." Bofur tells Bilbo.

"I know what I'm doing, this way, this way!"

Bilbo led them to a bunch of barrels stacked on top of each other he tells them to get into the barrels.

"Are you mad? They'll find us." Dwalin tells Bilbo.

"No, no they won't I promise you, please, please you must trust me."

All eyes turn to Thorin.

He looks at Bilbo, "Do as he says." With that Thorin and the Company climb into the barrels.

"What do we do now?"

"Hold your breath," Bilbo is about to pull the lever when Thorin stops him.

"Wait what about Haraldur?"

"I'll go get him, you all go on ahead." With that Bilbo pulled the lever.

"No, wait how-" That was the last thing Bilbo heard as the Dwarves fell through the trap door.

Bilbo places the ring on his finger and makes his way towards the room where Haraldur is. He creeps silently through the corridors, checking around every corner for any Elves, but luck is on his side. Bilbo makes it to Haraldur's door without incident and notices that there are no guards. He tries the door but it's locked, Bilbo knocks very softly.

"Haraldur, Haraldur can you hear me, it's Bilbo."

Bilbo hears some scuttling about in the room then a tiny voice on the other side.

"Bilbo, Oh thank Merlin you found me."

"Thank who?"

"Nevermind, where are the others, Bilbo, did they escape?"

"Yes, I only came back to get you, now the door is locked can you open from the inside?" Bilbo asks.

"No, but I can unlock it, give me a minute." Haraldur changes back into his Dwarven clothes that had been laundered then quietly whispers

"Alohomora."

The bedroom door unlocks, Haraldur steps outside the room but doesn't see Bilbo. He begins to panic, when he suddenly hears a voice behind him.

"It's alright, Haraldur I'm right here." Haraldur turns to see Bilbo remove a ring from his finger.

"Wicked." Haraldur says under his breath.

"Come on now, Lad, we must catch up with Thorin and the others."

Cautiously they sneak they're way back to the cellars. When they get there Haraldur looks around.

"Where is everyone?" Haraldur asks

"Down the trap door, now how to open it?" Bilbo wonders.

He takes Haraldur by the hand, they walk to the edge of the platform to see how it opens when suddenly they hear the Tauriel and the Elves coming. Bilbo begins to panic, he pushes Haraldur further behind him when the trap door opens and they fall through, landing in the cold water. They sputter to the surface amid cheers from the awaiting Company.

"Well done, Master Baggins, Thorin says to Bilbo as they try to help him into one of the barrels and begin passing Haraldur over until he reaches Thorin.

Thorin hugs the Dwarfling fiercely which Haraldur returns. "Are you alright, my boy, did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Thorin, they didn't hurt me, are you alright?" Haraldur asks.

"Aye, Lad I'm fine, we're all fine now that you're with us again. Now let's go."

Thorin puts Haraldur in his barrel and begins to paddle out. The river begins to get faster as they come out from under the Elven palace. Thorin sees a waterfall ahead and screams,

"Hold on!" As he and Haraldur go over the falls.

They look on as Legolas catches sight of them in the river.

 _*Close the gate!*_ Legolas orders.

A horn blows and the gate closes, the Dwarves are trapped. To make matters worse the Elves are now under attack by Bolg and his Orcs.

 ****Slay them all!**** Bolg orders.

The Orcs begin killing the Elven guard on the bridge and are now attacking the Dwarves, Bilbo kills one that attacks Nori while the others fight with the Orcs taking killing and taking their weapons. It was at this time that Kili decides to get out of the barrel to try to open the water gate. He makes his way toward the lever, as he is about to pull it, Bolg shoots an arrow at him hitting him in the thigh. He is still able to get up to pull the lever sending the others on their way, Kili is able to make it into the barrel.

The Dwarves go careening out of control down the raging river with Orcs following behind them, Haraldur holding on to Thorin casts a sticking spell on his wand so he won't lose it. The Dwarves begin to fight and takes more of the Orcs' weapons as they are doing that, Haraldur begins to blasting them with spells.

"Reducto, bomarda, diffindo, stupefy!"

Spell after spell, Haraldur hit each Orc. Thorin a few times had to push Haraldur aside in order to kill an Orc, or get him out of harms way. Thorin continues to fight when he sees an Orc sneaking up on the Elven Prince, He throws the axe, hitting the Orc in the chest. Legolas in turn shoots an Orc that is attacking on of the Dwarves, Legolas watches as the Dwarves get away.

The river eventually begins to slow so, Thorin calls for everyone to head for shore. Once there he helps Haraldur out of the barrel and inspects him.

"Alright there, anything broken?" Thorin asks.

"No, Thorin, I'm fine. But I think Kili's hurt. Thorin I'm sorry, I couldn't see him to use my protego charm on him."

"It's not your fault Haraldur, you can't protect us all the time." Thorin tells him as he carries him to shore.

"On your feet."

"Kili wounded, his leg needs binding."

There's an Orc pack on our tail, we keep moving."

"To where?" Balin asks.

"To the mountain, we're so close." Bilbo answers.

Balin sighs, "A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it."

"So, then we go around." Bilbo suggests

"The Orcs will runs us down as sure as daylight, with no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin tells Bilbo.

"Bind his leg quickly, you have two minutes." Thorin tells Oin.

While the adults are talking Haraldur goes over to Kili. "I'm sorry, Kili, I don't know any healing spells, if I did I would help you."

Kili gives Haraldur a pained smile, "I know you would, Little One, how about that warming spell instead?"

"I have one better." Haraldur casts his Hot-Air charm drying Kili off instead. He does that for Fili as well and all the other Dwarves nearby.

Meanwhile Ori is emptying the water from his boot when a shadow looms overhead. The figure on the rocks takes aim but Dwalin gets between them brandishing a branch. The bowman shoot hitting the wood in Dwalin's hands then shooting the rock out of Kili's. The figure takes aim again.

"Do it again-"

"Expelliarmus!"

The bow is suddenly knocked out of the man's hands.

"Accio bow and arrow!"

The bow and arrow fly off towards Haraldur, Thorin catches it when it reaches him. Thorin looks down proudly at Haraldur who still has his wand pointed at the man.

"Try THAT again and I promise you won't live to regret it." Haraldur says in a deadly voice, nobody hurts his family.

The bowman studies the look on the Dwarfling's face and the stick in his hand. He doesn't know if the boy is serious but he'd rather not take any chances, instead he raises his hands in surrender. Balin walks up to Haraldur putting a hand on one shoulder and lowering his wand with the other.

"Excuse me but um, you're from Lake-Town, if I'm not mistaken. That barge over there… It wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

"What makes you think I would help you?" The Bargeman asks.

"Those boots have seen better days as has that coat. Uh, no doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed, how many Bairns?"

"A boy and two girls," The bargeman answers Balin.

"And your wife, I imagine she's a beauty." Balin continues.

"Aye… she was."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties." Dwalin grumbles.

"What's your hurry?" The Bargeman asks.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin counters

"I would like to know who you are and in these lands."

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin tells him.

At this point Thorin jumps into the conversation telling him that they need food supplies, weapons and whether or not he can help them. As Balin and Thorin are talking to the bargeman, Haraldur moves closer to Dwalin.

"I could make him help us, you know."

Dwalin looks down at Haraldur, "Go on."

"It's a curse I know to make him do what I want." Haraldur explains in a hushed tone. Using Unforgivables no longer mattered in this world.

Dwalin raised an eyebrow, "Nah, Balin will get upset, but if you need to, you use that curse, Lad."

Haraldur nods, he felt no guilt in the possiblility of using the unforgivable curse. He would do what he had to.

By this time Balin had worked out a deal with the Bargeman, Thorin called everyone over and they all boarded the barge, Haraldur automatically making his way to Thorin and sat down next to him.

Slowly they make their way across the lake. It was cold and foggy, with ice floating in the lake. Bard maneuvered his way through the lake with ease, avoiding the ruins that jutted out of the water. Though nearly knocking the Dwarves overboard.

"What are you trying to do drown us?" Thorin accuses as he steadies Haraldur.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." The bargman says as he continues to stear the barge.

"Oh I've had enough of this lippy Lakeman, I say we throw him over the side and be done with it."

"Oh Bard, his name's Bard." Bilbo informs the others.

"How do you know?" Bofur asks.

"Ah, I asked him." Bilbo answers.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him." Dwalin grumbles.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him, come on now, lads, turn out your pockets.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin asks Thorin.

"We don't."

Thorin walks away from Dwalin to check on Haraldur, he sees the Dwarfling fighting to stay awake.

"Tired, are you?" Thorin asks.

"No, Thorin I'm alright, I can make it." Haraldur reassures Thorin.

"I'm sure you can, come here why don't you get some sleep?"

Haraldur walks to Thorin, Thorin picks him up and settles him on his hip. The older Dwarf begins to sway back and forth lulling the tiny Dwarfling to sleep. Balin stops counting the money to watch Thorin, He had known that Thorin would make a good king, it never occurred to him that he would make a wonderful father, the thought warms the old Dwarf's heart.

Balin resumes his counting, "There's um, just a wee problem, we're ten coins short."

"Gloin, come on, give us what you have." Thorin says.

Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture. And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-"

Just then the clouds break and the Lonely Mountain comes into view. The Dwaves stare at it in awe, Thorin wakes Harldur so he can see what they had been fighting so hard to get to.

"Look, son, the Lonely Mountain."

Haraldur was speechless, he had never seen a more magnificent mountain in all his life. He could see why the Dwarves wanted to reclaim it so badly. Then suddenly it hit him, Thorin had called him son. Hope swelled in his little heart that maybe Thorin finally saw him as a son, he tried to rein in that hope, rationalizing that it was only a slip of the tongue.

Gloin stood up, "Bless my beard, take it take all of it." Gloin says as he hands his money pouch over to Balin.

Bilbo clears his throat to get their attention, as Bard is walking towards them.

"The money, quick, give it to me."

"We will pay you when we get our provisions but not before."

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead."

Bard tells them to get back into their barrels while he went to speak to someone. The next thing the Dwarve know they are covered in fish. Haraldur is sitting with Thorin when the fish get dumped on them, he starts to gag, Thorin puts his hand over the Dwarfling's mouth praying that he won't vomit.

The Dwarves finally make it into Lake-Town after Bard exchanged some unpleasantries with Alfrid, the Master's counselor, and almost getting tossed into the lake along with the fish. They disembark and head for Bard's home, where they are met by Bard's son, Bain, who informs them that their house is being watched. A few minutes later Bilbo and the Dwarves arrive at Bard's home through an unseemly manner, the toilet.


	14. Lake-Town

"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off!"Dwalin growls out to Bain as he emerges from Bard's toilet.

"Da, why are there Dwarves climbing out of our toilet." the oldest of Bard's children asks.

"Will they bring us luck?" Asks the youngest. "Oh how adorable a Dwarfling!" She cries as she sees Haraldur emerge from the toilet.

Haraldur's eyes narrow at being called adorable, he was a warrior. Well, in his other life he was, sort of. Shivering he follows Bilbo up the stairs into the house where he huddles next to the fire, too cold to bother with a warming spell. Tilda runs off to grab him a blanket.

"Here you go, little Dwarfling." She says to Haraldur who this time blushes, he gratefully accepts the blanket.

Once Thorin appears, he goes straight to Haraldur, to make sure that the Dwarfling is warm enough. Thorin helps peels the coat off of him and begins to vigously dry him off, ignoring his own drenched clothes.

Bard begins handing out clothes so that Bilbo and the Dwarves can change, "It may not be the best fit, but it will keep you warm. Sigrid, see if you can find one of Bain's old clothes that might fit the lad."

In an instant, Sigrid is off searching for a shirt and trousers, she comes back a few minutes later with some clothes, they're still to large, but Haraldur makes do. He thanks the young lady for all her help. Bilbo and the Dwarves huddle around the fire trying to get warm as Thorin looks out the window, he spots something that piques his interest.

"A Dwarvish Windlance."

"You look like you like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo says to Thorin.

"He has, the last time we saw such a weapon the city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale."

Balin goes on to explain that Girion and his men tried to bring the dragon down but could not pierce the tough hide of the dragon. That only a black arrow fire from a Windlance could have brought down Smaug. He explained to Bilbo, and a now intrigued Haraldur that Girion had fired arrow after arrow, but failed.

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would be different." Thorin says as he picks up Haraldur.

"You speak as if you were there." Bard says.

"All Dwarves know the tale." Thorin informs him.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." Bain tells Thorin a little angry.

Dwalin laughs, "That's a fairy story, Lad, nothing more."

Thorin hands Haraldur to Balin and steps toward Bard, "You took our money, where are the weapons?"

"Wait here." Bard disappears down stairs for a few minutes.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of Autumn." Thorin informs the others.

"Durin's day falls the morn after next, we must reach the mountain before then." Balin says.

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asks.

"Then this quest has been for nothing." Fili answers

Bard comes back with a wet bundle, laying on the table he opens it.

"What is this?" Thorin questions

Bard goes on to explain what each makeshift weapon is. Needless to say the Dwarves are more than a little disappointed.

"We paid you for weapons, iron-forged swords and axes! Gloin exclaims.

It's a joke!" Bofur says as he throw down the so called weapon.

Bard explains that the only iron-forged weapons are held in the city armory.

"Thorin, why not take what is offered and go? I've made do with less, so have you. I say we leave now.

"You're not going anywhere now." Bard tells the Dwarves.

"What did you say?"

"There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and warf in the town, you must wait til nightfall." Bard informs them.

In the meantime Harldur pulls on Thorin's trousers trying to get his attention. Thorin kneels down, "What is it, my boy?"

"Thorin, I could alway transfigure these things into real weapons." Haraldur whispers in Thorin's ear.

Thorin thinks about it for a bit, "No we don't know how well transfigured weapons will do against Smaug and I don't want anymore Men to know about your magic. They cannot be trusted not to harm you. Besides Dwalin and I have a plan, but this time you must obey me."

"Alright, Thorin I will." Haraldur promises.

Thorin and Dwalin's plan was simple, they would break into the armory and take whatever weapons they needed, but for now they would all rest. The only one that had any sleep was Haraldur and that had been only for a few minutes. The Dwarves found places on the floor and in chairs to take a nap while they waited for the cover of darkness. Harldur went and squeezed himself between Fili and Kili, the poor boy was still cold.

The day wore on and night finally came, Thorin woke up first and roused the others. He explained his plan to Haraldur and told him that this time he would stay behind. Haraldur agreed, he figured he would only be in the way anyway. Thorin picked up Haraldur, he carried him to Bain's bed and tucked him in.

"I'll return for you as soon as I can, for now go back to sleep." Thorin tells him as he kisses him on the forehead.

Not an hour later Haraldur hears a commotion, Ori and Nori have come back for Haraldur telling him that they have been invited to stay at the Master's guest house. They take the little boy and head back to the Master's house. Once there Haraldur discovers that there is a feast going on. His mouth begins to water at the smell of all the lovely meats. Nori leads him to the dining table, lifting him up and setting him down between Dwalin and Thorin.

"You must being starving, my boy." Thorin states.

"Aye, Thorin, I am." Haraldur tells him.

Thorin smiles at the Dwarfling, he was beginning to talk more like a real Dwarf instead of an Elf. Thorin serves him all the meat he can eat and water, the boy eats til his heart's content. After he has eaten, Haraldur asks Gloin to take him upstairs to bathe. He doesn't want Thorin to see his scarred body, Gloin agrees guessing the reason why.

After he has bathed and changed into clothes that fit him better, Gloin puts Haraldur to bed, then goes back down stairs to rejoin the party. He finds Thorin drinking a tankard of Ale, Gloin goes to sit down next to him.

"Thorin, what are you planning to do with Haraldur? Surely you're not planning on taking him with us?

Thorin puts down his tankard, he looks at Gloin. "No, I will not risk his life against that dragon, he will stay behind here in Lake-Town with Bard and his family. The girls took a shine to him, there shouldn't be a problem leaving him there, let's hope this time he stays.

The next morning the entire town shows up at the dock to bid the Dwarves farewell. The Dwarves leave the Master's house fully armed and ready to meet their fate. As they climb into the boat Thorin takes Kili aside.

"Not you, we must travel at speed you will slow us down."

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Kili says.

"Not now."

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened. When we first look upon the Halls of our Fathers, Thorin."

"Kili, stay here, rest, join us when your healed.

"I'll stay with the lad, my duty lies with the wounded." Oin informs Thorin.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us, you cannot take that away from him!"

"Fili."

"I will carry if I must." Fili say, trying to convince Thorin.

"One day you will be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one Dwarf, not even my own kin."

"Oh, but you'll risk it for a Dwarfling that is nothing to you!" Fili says. His eyes widen as he looks down at Haraldur, "Haraldur I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by that."

"It's alright Fili, I understand." Haraldur tells him with a sad smile. Fili was right, Thorin had risked much for him throughout the quest and he was not even their kin.

Fili, feeling terrible about what he said and having a fierce sense of loyalty to his brother gets out of the boat.

"Fili, don't be a fool, you belong with the Company." Thorin tells him as he grabs his arm.

"I belong with my brother, and after what I just said to a little Dwarfling I don't deserve to be there."

Thorin sighs, he looks down at Haraldur, the little boy has his head down. Tears can be seen falling onto the dock.

"You're going to leave me behind, aren't you?"

Thorin kneels down, "Aye, my boy, I must. This is no place for you, it will be more dangerous than anything you have ever faced."

'That's what you think.' Haraldur thinks.

Thorin continues, "I cannot willing put you in danger, you must stay behind, promise me you will not follow us."

Haraldur takes a deep breath and looks up at Thorin. "I promise, I will not follow you up the mountain."

"Good, Lad, now give me a hug and a kiss." Thorin says as he holds his arms out.

Haraldur jumps into Thorin's arms, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek. "Be careful Thorin and promise you'll come back."

"I cannot make that promise, Little One, but I will try."

Thorin releases Haraldur, then gets in the boat, he waves to the remaining Dwarves as the boat pulls out of the dock. At that moment Bofur comes running down to the dock.

"So you missed the boat as well?" Bofur asks.

Suddenly Kili collapses, they all take hold of him and rush to the Master's house for help, but are promptly turned away. The only other choice they have is Bard.

"No, I'm done with Dwarves, go away." Bard tells them as he tries to shut the door, but Bofur puts his foot in the way.

"No, no, please! No one will help us, Kili's sick, he's very sick."

Bard looks at Kili who looks like death warmed over and lets them in, they lay Kili down one of the beds as Oin tends to his wound. All the others can do is look on helplessly. As time passes Kili only gets worse, Oin is at a complete loss he has no way of helping Kili. What ever poison was on that arrow, it's doing its job well, Kili is dying.

"Can you not do something?" Fili asks Oin, desperation in his voice.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever."

Bard begins pulling out the medicine that he has, "I have Nightshade, I have Feverfew."

"They're no use to me, do you have any Kingsfoil?" Oin asks.

"No, its a weed, we feed it to the pigs. Bard informs Oin.

"Pigs, weed. Right, don't move." Bofur tells Kili. Then he takes off in search of the Kingsfoil.

Meanwhile Haraldur sits there worried about Kili, but even more worried about Thorin. He can't help it, Thorin is his best friend, his father figure. He can't stand the thought of letting him face that dragon alone, considering Haraldur has already faced a dragon before and won. True he had his Firebolt and true he didn't actually kill it, but at least he had experience with dragons. Also he could have gotten the Arkenstone faster for Thorin than Bilbo, a simple summoning spell and he would have had it in his hands. But what was he to do, Haraldur was racking his brain to figure out a way to get to Thorin without breaking his promise.

Suddenly the little house was being attacked by Orcs, Bard had gone to arm the Windlance with his final Black Arrow. Leaving his family unprotected as the Orcs attacked. They were unarmed and helpless. The Orcs crashed through the windows, the door, and even the roof. Sigrid andTilda hid as the Dwarves tried to fight off the Orcs with whatever they could find. Haraldur hesitated, Thorin told him not to show his magic to the humans, but he couldn't stand there and do nothing. He pulls out his wand.

"Sectumsempra!"

He yells cutting the head off an Orc.

"Diffindo!"

He uses an arrow shooting spell, he peppered an Orc full of arrows.

"Expulso!"

The curse throws the Orc out the window landing on its head effectively killing it.

Still the Orcs keep coming, there seems to be no end to them. Just then Tauriel and Legolas show up and begin fighting the Orcs giving Haraldur a chance to catch his breath. In the end the Elves kill the Orcs in the house and Legolas takes off after the remaining Orcs, only to end up in a confrontation with Bolg.

While Legolas is fighting Bolg, Bofur shows up with the Kingsfoil. Tauriel takes it away from Bofur, she prepares it in water then places it on Kili's wound. She begins to use her Elven magic and slowly the poison is drawn out, Haraldur is fascinated.

"I didn't know you know you knew magic, Tauriel." Haraldur says to her as she kneels to give him a quick hug.

"It is Elven healing magic, little Wizard." She informs him.

Tauriel stands back up to continue to tend to Kili, Haraldur is relieved that Kili will live, but now his worry over Thorin comes back into his mind, how can he reach Thorin without disobeying him? How can he go to him without following him? Then it occurs to him, he'll apparate. Technically it wasn't following as he wasn't going on foot and he wasn't following their trail. And he wasn't even sure that he could do it, he may just end up getting splinched. But, he had to try, he had to be with Thorin and help with the dragon.

Haraldur concentrated on his destination, he thought of Thorin and of the hidden door, Haraldur could feel that it was going to work. He concentrated harder and with a loud pop he disapparated to the mountain. Everyone looked around when they heard the pop, wondering where it came from when Bofur asks.

"Where's Haraldur?"

Fili realizing what just happened, facepalms, "He escaped again."

"But how?" Tauriel asks.

"If I had to guess, by magic." Fili answers.


	15. Facing Smaug

With a pop Haraldur appeared right next to Thorin, he doesn't even bother to look down. "I thought I told you to not to follow us." Thorin tells Haraldur.

"I didn't follow you, I apparated to you. So, technically I didn't disobey you, besides you should have known I would find a way to get up here without disobeying you."

"Fine but you will wait out here with the others, I'm going in." Thorin tells the little Dwarfling.

To be on the safe side Bombur wraps an arm around Haraldur. A few minutes pass and Thorin still has not come out of the mountain, Dwalin becomes impatient.

"We, cannot wait any longer Lads, I'm going in." The others agree.

"If you're going so am I." Haraldur says firmly, gripping his wand tightly.

Dwalin looks at the boy, he wants to forbid him, but he knows Haraldur will go in anyway. He might as well go in with them than wander around Erebor lost.

"Alright, but you stick close and if Thorin or I tell you to run you damn well better listen." Dwalin tells the Dwarfling, he kneels in front of Haraldur. "We may not survive this, Lad, it would have been better if you had stayed in Lake-Town."

"That's alright, Dwalin, I'd rather die with you all than live my life alone, besided I've already died once before." Haraldur says as he enters the mountain before everyone else.

The Dwarves look at each other as if the little Dwarfling has gone mad, but they admire his bravery. One by one they follow him inside. Further on ahead they can hear Thorin talking to Bilbo asking for the Arkenstone, they suddenly hear the tell tale rumbling of a dragon, they prepare themselves to rush out. With a mighty yell they run out of the corridor to see Smaug rushing towards them. Smaug was the biggest dragon Haraldur had ever seen, even bigger than the Hungarian Horntail and it could talk.

"You will Burn! Smaug growls out.

"Run!"

They all jump off the side of the little bridge into the gold barely avoiding the spray of Dragon Fire. Thorin is not so lucky, his coat catches fire. He falls into the room tumbles to the ground taking off his coat, then immediately pops back up onto his feet.

"Come on." He pauses when he sees Haraldur. Thorin looks to Dwalin for an explanation.

"You know the boy would have followed us anyway." Dwalin says.

Thorin nods and picks up Haraldur, hold him close to his chest.

"Foolish, boy." He whispers to Haraldur.

"No more than you facing a fire breathing dragon." Haraldur counters.

The Dwarves wander in the dim light of the mountain. Thorin shushes the Company, listening for Smaug, he sets Haraldur down for the time being.

"We've given him the slip." Dori whispers.

"No, he's too cunning for that." Dwalin says.

"Where to now?" Bilbo asks.

"The Western guardroom, there may be a way out."

"It's too high, there's no chance that way." Balin tells Thorin.

"It's our only chance, we have to try."

They head out across the bridge slowly and quietly as possible, looking all around for Smaug.

"Come on." Thorin says as he hold Haraldur's hand.

Suddenly coins begin to fall, Thorin stops right in his tracks. Bilbo searches himself to see if he has any coins in his coat then they see them fall from above, Smaug is passing over them. Quietly they continue on while the dragon growls and continues his search.

They make it to the Western guard tower, to find that it is nothing more than a tomb for the poor Dwarves that never made it out. The way out is blocked

"That's it then, there's no way out." Dwalin says in a defeated tone.

Haraldur thinks that he may be able to blow a hole in the door, but thinks better of it. He blast may not make it all the way through and it would definitely alert the dragon as to where they are.

"The last of our kin. They must have come here, hoping beyond hope. We could try to reach the mines, we might last a few days." Balin says.

"No, I will not die like this, cowering, clawing for breath. We make for the forges."

"He'll see us, sure as death." Dwalin tells Thorin.

"Not if we split up."

"Thorin we'll never make it." Balin tells him.

Some us might, lead him to the forges, we kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together!

They take off towards the forges splitting up into several groups Haraldur, of course, going with Thorin, if he was going to die again he was going to die with Thorin.

The dragon can hear them running, "Flee, flee, run for your lives, there is nowhere to hide." Smaug says as he appears in front of Thorin, Bilbo, Balin, and Haraldur.

Smaug's eyes suddenly land on Haraldur, "And look you brought me a snack, it's been a long time since I've had Dwarfling, though he won't make even a mouthful, his succulent flesh is divine."

Haraldur shivers, suddenly there is noise behind Smaug, the dragon turns his head, giving Haraldur a chance to cast a spell.

"Confundo."

The charm hit him right in the face, suddenly the dragon looks and head off in another direction without even looking at a surprised Thorin who looks down at Haraldur.

"What did you do to him?"

"I confused his thinking for a bit, I don't know how long it will last, so lets get going." Haraldur explains.

They take off running for the forges still remaining split up.

"This way, it This way!" Balin yells.

"Thorin!" Bilbo and Haraldur yell at the same time, Thorin turns around, but he sees Smaug coming.

"Follow Balin, you two." Thorin yells as Smaug comes closer.

"Come on!" yells Balin grabbing Haraldur by the hand before the Dwarfling can take off after Thorin.

Thorin jumps off the ledge catching onto a hanging bucket, he begins to fall with Smaug chasing after him. Dwalin smashes the lever sending Thorin shooting past Smaug back up to the top, but the lever breaks and Thorin falls landing right on the snout of Smaug. The dragon roars and is about to breath fire when Haraldur looks over the edge, he sends out a binding spell.

"Incarcerous!"

Binding Smaug's snout shut, but the bonds only last long enough for Nori to hit another lever sending Thorin shooting up once again. The bonds snap and Smaug roars out fire. Thorin is engulfed.

"Protego Maxima!" Haraldur cried out.

Haraldur prays that it covers Thorin in time. Thorin comes shooting out of the flames unharmed, leaping from the basket, Nori catches Thorin's hand and pulls him to safety.

"Go, go!" Thorin says urging Nori forward.

They finally make it to the forges, "The plan's not gonna to work, these furnaces are stone cold." Dwalin says.

"He's right, we've no fire hot enough to set them ablaze."

"I could use Fiendfyre, it's hot enough, but I don't know if I can control it." Haraldur suggest.

"No, we can not take that risk, Besides we have another fiend we can use to light the furnaces.

Thorin begins to taunt Samug, "I did not look to see you so easily outwitted, especially by a child. You have grown slow and fat, in your dotage. Slug! Take cover." Thorin orders.

Smaug lets loose a spray of fire which ends up doing exactly what Thorin was hoping for, it lit the furnaces. Haraldur was quick enough to cast a Protego Maxima on everyone before the dragon let loose his fire. Once the furnaces were lit, Bombur got to work on the billows raising the temperature of the fire, melting the gold that was inside.

"Bilbo! Up there, on my mark pull that lever. Haraldur, go with Balin and Ori, stay out of sight. Balin can you still make some flash-flame."

"Aye it'll only take a Jiffy, come on!"

"But, Thorin, I have far better spells than that, I can ki-"

"No Haraldur, for once listen to me and hide."

Haraldur nods and runs off with Balin Dori, and Ori.

"We don't have a jiffy." Dwalin whispers.

Smaug finally breaks through and begins stalking Thorin, he ignores everyone else. He is about to blow fire when Thorin yells now and Bilbo lets out a torrent of water effectively putting out Smaug's flame, for the moment. Smaug is deterred for a moment but he recovers and continues to stalk towards Thorin. Dori begins throwing flash-flames at Smaug but it does nothing to him. Haraldur can't sit there and do nothing, he steps out of the room just a bit and cast a spell.

"Expulso!"

The force of that explosion caused Smaug to stumble back, giving Gloin enough time to cut a cable entangling it around Smaug's body. Thorin pulls a lever and the liquid gold begins to flow, he races off.

"Lead him to the Gallery of the Kings." Thorin orders.

Everything begins to crumble and Bilbo barely survives his fall. Thorin is floating away on the gold he yells back.

"Keep going Bilbo, run!"

Bilbo is on his feet and starts running for the Gallery of the Kings, Smaug spots him and takes off after him. In all the excitement Haraldur was forgotten, he decides to follow after Bilbo and Smaug. He made up his mind, he was going to use the killing curse.

Bilbo makes it to the Gallery of the Kings, he continues running when Smaug comes smashing through the wall.

"You think you could deceive me, Barrel-rider? You have come from Lake-Town. This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy Dwarves and those miserable tub-trading Lakemen. Those sniveling cowards with their long bows and black arrows. Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit."

Just as Smaug is about to leave, an uneasy feeling comes over him, almost like fear and death. He instinctively dodges as a sickly green light goes right past his head. Smaug's heart is in his throat, for he knows that he has just dodged certain death. He turns around to see the little Dwarfling holding a stick out in front of him.

"You missed little Wizard, what are you going to do now?"

"Try again."

"I think not." Smaug is about to lunge for Haraldur when Thorin yells.

"Here, you witless worm."

Smaug growls lightly and whirls around, "You."

"I am taking back what you stole."

Smaug begins to approach Thorin, You will take nothing from me, Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instill terror in the hearts of Men. I am King Under the Mountain.

"This is not your kingdom, these are Dwarf lands, this is Dwarf gold. And we will have our revenge! Ikhriyi zuzô'z!" (Release the links!)

On his command the other Dwarves pull out the links holding the statue together revealing a golden statue of Thror. Smaug is mesmorized, he slithers up to the statue for a closer look. Suddenly it begins to collapse, engulfing Smaug in liquid gold, drowning him in it. Thorin looks on with a satisfied look on his face. But Smaug burst forth from the gold, flopping around like a landed fish until he finally gets his footing.

"Revenge?! Reveng?! I will show you revenge!" He burst though the front gate and flies off toward Lake-Town.

"What have we done?" Whispers Bilbo, as he watches Smaug head for Lake-Town to deal out death. 


	16. The Search For the Arkenstone

The Dwarves watch as Smaug chiefest and greatest of calamities heads down to lake town and they are helpless to stop him. Haraldur sits on a stone very angry with himself, he couldn't believe that he missed. He was right there, how did the dragon know that the Killing Cursing was heading right for him. Balin sees how upset the Dwarfling is, he comes and lays a hand on the boy.

"I missed, Balin, I missed, I can not believe I missed! I could have ended everything, now Lake-Town will burn as will the others."

"There is nothing that could be done, Lad, dragon hid is thick and hard to pierce." Balin says trying to reassure the Dwarfling.

"You don't understand!" Haraldur yells standing up abruptly." All the attention is now focused on him.

"I cast the Killing Curse, if I had hit him he would have died instantly! No one can survive that, not even Smaug."

The Dwarves gather around Haraldur, "Are you serious, Haraldur, no one can survive that curse?" Nori asks.

"No, Nori, but that miserable dragon sensed it and dodged at the last second." Haraldur says as he kicks a stone angrily.

Balin kneels down in front of Haraldur. "Lad that's a serious curse that you know, you must be careful with it and only use it in the most dire of circumstances. Do you understand?"

"Aye, Balin, I understand, but I think this was a dire circumstance. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Aye, Lad I agree, I wish that dragon hadn't have sensed it. This all would have been over with by now, those poor souls down there."

Balin stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff to watch Smaug rain down terror and death to the people of Lake-Town. Haraldur joined him tears streaming down his face. He felt his heart wrench as he watched helplessly.

While they are having this conversation with Harldur, Bilbo finds it odd that Thorin is not with the Dwarfling comforting him, he looks around for Thorin but he is nowhere to be seen. He moves further away from the ledge and finds Thorin staring back at Erebor, not showing the least bit of concern about what is going on. Suddenly a loud groan and a great crash was heard, Ori sits up.

"What was that, what happened?"

"It fell, I saw it. It's dead, Smaug is dead." Bilbo says in a shocked tone.

"I saw it too, I saw the dragon hit the water!" Haraldur exclaimed.

"By my beard, I think he's right. Look there! The ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain." Gloin says with a sense of awe.

"Aye, word will spread, before long every soul in Middle Earth will know that the dragon is dead!" Balin exclaim, cheers erupt from the rest of the Dwarves.

But Thorin is not happy about that, he makes haste back to Erebor, with only Haraldur seeing the odd look on his face, he scrambles after Thorin.

"Thorin, Thorin wait!"

Thorin ignores Haraldur and speeds up his pace towards the mountain. Upon entering the mountain, Thorin heads straight for the gold. Once there he slowly walks out onto the piles and piles of gold, reveling in the feel of it beneath his boots, the beautiful sound of the coins clinking together.

He lets out a sigh, "I'm home." He says as he sinks down in to the gold to run his fingers through it.

The next few days Bilbo, Haraldur, and the Company see very little of Thorin, he tells them that he wants to be alone. Thorin wanders the Royal halls until he enters his grandfather's room. In there he find robes that belonged to Thror and the crown, he proudly puts on Thror's robe even though it smells like dragon dung. Next he reverantly puts on Thror's crown, he turns to look at himself in the mirror. Satisfied with the way he looks an insane smile blossoms upon his lips. He leaves the room with a flourish and heads back down to his precious gold.

Meanwhile the others have set up a small camp in one of the rooms away from the entrance and the nipping cold. They begin to heat up food for themselves and Thorin as they had not eaten in several days, Balin takes a plate, handing it to Haraldur.

"Here Lad, why don't you take this down to Thorin, maybe you can convince him to eat." Haraldur nods, he carefully leaves with the food.

Upon arriving where the gold is he sees Thorin, walking around on the gold, marveling at the sight of it. Every now and then picking up handfuls of it and letting it cascade through his fingers. He looks up when he hears little foot steps.

"Well, boy, what do you want?" Thorin asks in an irritated tone.

"I-I brought you something to eat, Thorin." Haraldur says nervousely, suddenly being reminded of his Uncle Vernon.

He timidly makes his way down to Thorin, but before he could set one foot on the gold Thorin yells at him.

"Stop, I did not give you permission to come down here. Take that away, boy, I am not hungry, and do not come down here unless I call you!"

Haraldur nods and scurries off upstairs again, with tears in his eyes. By the time he makes it back to the others his tears are flowing freely, he goes up to Balin and hands him the plate.

"He doesn't want the plate, Balin, he said he's not hungry." Haraldur informs them with his head down.

Balin looks at the little Dwarfling and lifts his head, "Why are you crying, Lad, did something happen?"

"Thorin yelled at me and told me not to come back unless he called for me." Haraldur sniffs.

"Oh he didn't mean it, my Lad." Balin says trying to comfort him.

"Yes he did, he called me boy, my Uncle used to call me that before he'd beat me." Haraldur says in a frightened tone.

"Thorin would never harm you, you know that." Dwalin tells him.

"Do I, Dwalin? Thorin has changed since we came to the mountain. Bilbo told me how he threatened him when he asked him for the Arkenstone, you can see it on his face. He isn't the same Dwarf anymore."

The other Dwarves looked at each other uneasily, could it be true could the Dragon Sickness has taken hold of him already?

A few days went by and every attempt to get Thorin to eat or sleep failed, it was like he was guarding the treasure, afraid someone might steal a single coin. He wouldn't eat, he barely sleep and the change in him was becoming more and more obvious as the days passed. Finally on the third day Fili, Kili, Oin, and Bofur finally made it to Erebor. Bilbo rushed out to meet them.

"Wait, wait, stop, stop! You need to leave, we all need to leave." Bilbo tells the newcomers.

"We've only just got here." Bofur says.

"I've tried talkinng to him, he won't listen."

"What do you mean." Bofur questions.

"Thorin, Thorin. Thorin he's been down there for days. He doesn't eat, he barely sleeps, he yelled at Haraldur. He's not been himself, not at all, it's this - it's this place. I think, I think there's a sickness lies on it."

Just then Fili looks over the and makes a run down to the gold, followed by everone else. They come upon the ledge and see Thorin wandering around on the gold.

"Gold. Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow and grief." Thorin looks up and notices the others standing there. "Behold the great treasure horde of Thror. Welcome my sister's-sons to the kingdom of Erebor."

The Fili, Kili Bofur, and Oin leave Thorin to go up to greet the other, letting them know that they survived the fire storm. It is a happy reunion, with lots of hugs and tears, Kili rushes over to Haraldur, he picks him up and tosses him in the air.

"You little scamp, how did you get up here without us seeing you escape this time? Let me guess, magic."

"Yes, this time I used what is called apparating, I basically thought of Thorin and appeared next to him."

Kili shakes his head, then ruffles the boys hair.

"I'm glad to see that you are feeling better, Kili, I guess Tauriel's magic did the trick."

Bofur laughs, "In more ways than one."

Haraldur looks at Bofur confused, then his face lights up. "Oh, you like Tauriel, don't you, Kili." Kili blushes a deep red.

Their reunion is short lived as Thorin comes upstairs and informs them that they are to begin to search for the Arkenstone.

"Even me?" Haraldur asks.

"Even you, boy, no one is exempt." Thorin says.

Haraldur shivers at that word, Dori comes up to Haraldur and gives him a hug. "It will be alright, my boy, do not worry."

They all march down to the where the treasure is to begin the search. They search for hours on end with Thorin bellowing every so often if they have found the Arkenstone yet.

"We, haven't found it yet." Dwalin tells Thorin.

"Well keep searching I want no excuses, that stone is here somewhere and I want it found!" Thorin yells angrily at everyone.

All of Thorin's yelling is scaring the poor Dwarfling to death, he is convinced that it is only a matter of time before Thorin turns on them, on him. After all he is nothing to Thorin, he is not his son, or nephew or cousin, he is expendable. Haraldur wants to prove his worth, so he searches more diligently than the rest. When Balin convinces Thorin to allow Bilbo and the Company to stop to rest, Haraldur continues to search alone, he refuses to stop. He is terrified that Thorin will find him useless and who knows what the insane King Under the Mountain might do to him.

Haraldur continues to search alone until Dwalin goes out onto the gold. "What are you doing, Lad, it is time for a break."

"No I have to keep looking, Thorin will be mad at me if I stop." Haraldur reasons.

"He has given us time to rest, do not squander it, come on."

But the Dwarfling ignores Dwalin. Dwalin shakes his head, he comes to realize that Haraldur is now completely terrified of Thorin and will do anything to get into his good graces. But Dwalin knows that's impossible, Thorin will only be happy when he gets the Arkenstone. Dwalin walks up to Haraldur and picks him up, throwing him over his shoulder. Haraldur protest, he punches Dwalin's back trying to get the Dwarf to put him down, but Dwalin doesn't even feel the blows from the tiny fists.

"Let me go, Dwalin, I must continue to search!"

"No, Lad, what you need is food and rest, the stone can wait for a while."

Haraldur finally gives up, he lies over Dwalin's shoulder limp. Once they get to where everyone else is, Dwalin puts him down in a chair. He goes to get him a bowl of stew and commands the boy to eat, Haraldur obeys without complaint. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. After three bowls of stew, Haraldur gets sleepy, Dwalin unrolls his bedroll, he lays Haraldur down and the boy falls instantly asleep. The rest of the Dwarves look at Haraldur's sleeping form, concerned. Balin approaches Dwalin.

"What was he doing in the treasury alone?"

"He was looking for the Arkenstone, he is so frightened of Thorin right now that he will do anything to get Thorin's approval. But I fear he will never get it, not in the state that Thorin is in." Dwalin informs Balin.

Balin shakes his head. "Poor, boy, he loves Thorin so much, that it's killing him to see him act like this."

Bilbo and the Dwarves settle down to sleep for a few hours, all the while they knew that Thorin is wandering around in the treasury admiring and lusting after the gold. When Haraldur wakes up, he is alone, he wanders around looking for anyone, then he hears sniffling. He followed the sound and finds Balin in one of the rooms, he was just the person Haraldur needs to speak with.

"Balin, do you think th-that if Thorin gets the Arkenstone stone he'll get better? Haraldur asks, almost afraid of the answer, "I can find it easily, all I have to do is use a summoning spell and it will come right to me."

Balin looks at the little Dwarfling and sighs, "No, Lad, I don't think that Thorin getting his hands on the Arkenstone will be of any help. If anything it may drive him even more mad, it is best that it stay lost."

Haraldur nods, he turns to leave to head back down to the treasury. As he is walking when he hears his name being called.

"Haraldur wait, wait, I must speak with you!" It's Bilbo who has come running from around the corner, "I heard you talking to Balin earlier about retrieving the Arkenstone for Thorin. He's right, that stone will only make things worse, you have to believe that. I see the uncertainty in your eyes, you are debating with yourself about listening to Balin or getting Thorin what he wants. Don't. If you love Thorin like a father as I know you do, you will not give him that stone."

"It doesn't matter anyway, I don't think it's here." Haraldur tells Bilbo.

"Oh, yes it is," Bilbo pulls Haraldur down a dark corridor and pulls the Arkenstone from his pocket. The gem is more beautiful than Haraldur had imagined, he reaches to touch it then pulls back as if he might be burned.

"I found it when I was in here alone with Smaug, I've been hiding it ever since." Bilbo informs Haraldur.

"Bilbo, you can not go around carrying that thing in your pocket just like that, what if Thorin searches you? He'll kill you for hiding it from him."

"What can we do? Bilbo asks.

Haraldur racks his brain trying to think of a spell or charm that might help then suddenly it occurs to him.

"I could use a Disillusionment Charm."

"What would that do?"

"It is a spell that is used to conceal a target. The charm makes that which has been bewitched to act as a chameleon, taking the color and texture of that which is behind and around them. So if Thorin were to search you it would feel like your coat."

"That's a fine idea, lets do that!" Bilbo says excitedly.

He pulls the Arkenstone from his pocket again and hands it to Haraldur. Haraldur points his wand, he flicks it and the Arkenstone disappears. He then hands it back to Bilbo. Bilbo can feel the weight of the stone in his hand but can not see it, he carefully places it back in his pocket. When Bilbo feels in his pocket he feels nothing, but when Haraldur reaches in and takes it out the stone reappears.

"There you are, Bilbo, only I can make the stone reappear and I have no intention of doing that." Haraldur tells Bilbo confidently, "Now let's go back and search for the Arkenstone.

They go back to the treasury and continue to search, they continue the search for days, their breaks becoming less and less. Bilbo and Haraldur notice that Dwalin is not there. Haraldur works his way over to Ori to ask him if he knows where Dwalin is, Ori informs him that he is keeping watch. Not two hours later Dwalin appears in the treasury.

"Thorin, the survivors of Lake-town, they're streaming into Dale. There's hundreds of them"

"Call everyone to the gate, to the gate now!" Thorin orders.

The tired Dwarves make their way to the gate, where they begin to build a barricade.

"I want this fortress made safe by sunup. This mountain was hard-won, I will not see it taken again."

With Haraldur's charms thing went a little bit smoother and by sunup the barricade was indeed built. Haraldur smiled at Thorin as he walked by, but Thorin completely ignored him, didn't even spare him a glance, the boy took a shuttering breath. He hadn't felt this bad in a long time.

It was mid-morning when Bard shows up riding a white horse wanting to speak with Thorin. They spoke for a little while, true that Haraldur could not hear the entire conversation, but it was obvious that Thorin was reneging on his word to share in the riches of the mountain with Lake-Town.

"Begone ere our arrows fly!" Was all Haraldur heard Thorin say, and he watched as an angy Bard rode off.

"What are you doing?!" Bilbo asks Thorin, "You cannot go to war."

"This does not concern you." Thorin says to Bilbo, Haraldur's mouth falls open how could it not concern Bilbo, he was in the mountain with them.

"Excuse me, but just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of Elves out there. Not to mention several hundred angry fisherman. W-we are in fact out numbered."

"Not for much longer." Thorin says with a smug smile.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Master Baggins, you should never underestimate Dwarves. We have reclaimed Erebor, now we defend it. Thorin says as he walks back down the ramparts.

Haraldur and Bilbo watch helplessly as the Dwarves gear up for war, Bilbo walks by the Armory when Thorin calls him. He gives Bilbo a chainmail shirt made of Mithril, Thorin offers it as a token of their friendship. He confides in Bilbo that he is certain that one of his own kin has betrayed him and that they have taken the Arkenstone. Bilbo tries to reason with him but it's no use, Thorin tells him exactly what Smaug told him, he will not part with a single coin, not piece of it.

As the sunsets Thorin is found once again in the treasury, he can't keep himself away for too long from the treasure, he must be near it. Haraldur decides to give it a go and try to convince Thorin to stop this foolishness. Haraldur makes his way onto the mountain of gold to talk with Thorin.

"Did I not tell you not to set on foot on this treasury without my permission and until I called you, what do you want boy?" Thorin asks in a harsh tone.

"Thorin, you must stop this, This path that you are on is leading you further and further down the road to madness! From what everyone has said, you are acting just like your grandfather." Haraldur tell Thorin, desperately trying to get through to him.

"And what would you know of my grandfather, boy? You who are not even of my kin. You are just a foundling that we picked up along this journey, you are nothing to me." Thorin growls out.

Haraldur's heart breaks at Thorin's harsh words, but he holds back his tears. He stands up straighter and looks at Thorin with a determined look. "I may be nothing to you and I may just be a foundling, but this foundling has saved your ass on more than one occasion Thorin Oakenshield!"

Thorin slowly turns around and looks at the boy, "How dare you speak to your king like that!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY KING!" Haraldur yells at him.

Without warning Thorin backhands Harldur across the face, sending him flying into a pile of gems. Thorin hits him so hard that the rings on his hand cut into Haraldur's face, busting his lip, breaking his nose and giving him a black eye. Haraldur stands up frightened and angry at Thorin. He angrily sets his nose, blood pouring from his busted lip and nose. He still has the nerve to walk up to Thorin.

"You want that bloody Arkenstone? Then here take it, Accio Arkenstone!" Haraldur says with a wave of his wand

The Arkenstone suddenly flies out of Bilbo's pocket and travels all the way to the treasury. Luckily no one saw as it was still invisible. Once it lands in Haraldur's bloody hand, it became visible. Haraldur looks at it. He throws it with all his might toward Thorin.

"There, there is your precious Arkenstone! I hope you choke on it…Adad." With that he leaves Thorin alone with his prize.

Thorin catches the Arkenstone with ease, the crazed look in his eyes becomes more fierce until he notices the blood covering the Arkenstone and his hand, small pieces of flesh hanging onto his rings where it to into Haraldur's skin. His eyes clear when he realizes that the blood and flesh belongs to the little Dwarfling that he loves with all his heart.

"What have I done?" Thorin whispers, "Haraldur, my son, wait!"


	17. Haraldur Flees To Dale

Haraldur goes running down the hall, he can hear Thorin screaming for him, but he does not stop. He's afraid that if Thorin catches him, he'll beat him or worse kill him. Haraldur has tears streaming down his face as he runs, the tears sting him as they run into the open cuts on his face and lip. He continues to run when collides with something solid.

"Hey, my boy, what's the matter? Fili asks Haraldur.

Haraldur does not bother to raise his head, "Nothing is wrong, Fili I just need to get away that's all."

"Get away from what, and why are you crying?" Fili picks him up and gasps at the sight of Haraldur's face, What happened to you?!"

"Thorin hit me." Haraldur whispers. "But it's alright I've been hit a lot worse than this." Haraldur says as he looks up at Fili.

Fili winces, he had never seen anything so horrible, The boy's eye was black and swollen shut, he had a deep gash across his cheek where Thorin's rings dug into his flesh, his nose is still bleeding and his lip is swollen and also bleeding. The front of Haraldur's tunic was covered in blood.

"He's gone too far, it's one thing to yell and threaten us, but it's something entirely different to hit an innocent Dwarfling. I hope he is never crowned king, let's get you to Oin, Little One."

Fili carries Haraldur to where the others are, at the front gate. They all turn when they hear him coming and let out a collective gasp when they see Haraldur clinging to Fili. When they reach the others, Gloin snatches Haraldur out of Fili's arms.

"By my beard! Lad, who did this to you?" Gloin asks as he cuddles the little boy to him.

"Thorin did, Gloin." Fili informs the Company, "He has truly gone mad if he felt the need to lay his hands on Haraldur."

"No, I don't believe it, Thorin would never harm Haraldur." Dwalin says.

Fili takes Haraldur from Gloin and shoves him in Dwalin's face, "Look at him Dwalin! Do you think this Dwarfling caused these injuries himself, do not those cuts on his face look like the shape of Thorin's rings?! What else could have caused that black eye, if not a fist, face it, Dwalin, THORIN HIT HARALDUR!

Dwalin looks at the boy, tears welling up in the older Dwarf's eyes, "I'm sorry, Lad, I should have been there to protect you from him. I honestly thought he would not harm you, he loves you so." Dwalin says as he slumps to the floor.

Haraldur get down out of Fili's arms, he walks up to Dwalin and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Dwalin, you didn't know Thorin would hit me, I shouldn't have yelled at him."

"Do not make excuses for him, Lad, what he did was wrong in so many different ways, and he broke his promise to you that he would never harm you." Gloin says as he begins to lead the little boy over to Oin.

Haraldur chuckles, making his head hurt. " He's been breaking a lot of promises lately." Haraldur says as he goes to sit in front of Oin who very carefully examines his face.

"Well your nose is definitely broken, but it doesn't seem disjointed, did you set your own nose, Lad."

"Yes, I was angry enough to pull it straight again, I didn't even feel any pain." Haraldur informs Oin.

Oin pulls out some ointments and a flask with some liquid in it to wash Haraldur's wounds and eye, it is a cooling sensation that relieves some of the pain of his lip and eye, next Oin was going to give Haraldur a sleeping draught but Haraldur refuses.

"I can't take it, Oin, I must leave this place."

All the Dwarves and Bilbo are on their feet protesting.

"Why do you have to leave, Haraldur?" Bilbo asks.

"Because I gave Thorin the Arkenstone before I left the treasury and he was screaming for me to come back, I don't know why, but I don't want to run the risk of him trying to kill me. I must leave this place."

"Where will you go?" Kili asks.

"To the camp of the Elves, Thranduil promised to get me back to Rivendell if this quest was a failure and no offense, but I think this quest is an epic failure. I'll return to Rivendell and live out my life there, if Lord Elrond will take me, if not I can survive on my own, I've done it before. Maybe I'll travel with Gandalf."

Oin finishes cleaning up Haraldur, the best he can. While he is doing that, Balin is mulling over what the boy has informed them. Perhaps it would be better if he were to leave. Thorin is bound to think that Haraldur was withholding the Arkenstone from him and will surely come after the lad. It is with a sad heart that Balin agrees.

"The lad's, right," Balin states, "This place is no longer safe for him, he must go. He will have a better life with Lord Elrond in Rivendell than with us, now that Thorin has the Arkenstone. Come on Lads we must get him out of here."

Reluctantly they all agree, they see the wisdom in Balin's words, it is more than likely that Thorin, in his madness, will kill Haraldur. They all go to the to the gate, grabbing a piece of rope they tied it around Haraldur's waist. They each take turns saying goodbye to him, some telling him good luck others saying how much they will miss him, but they all have tears in their eyes.

Once their goodbyes are said Dori and Dwalin begin to lower the Dwarfling down once his feet hit the ground. He unties himself and heads off towards the Elven camp, hoping to run into Gandalf or Tauriel first. As luck would have it he spots Gandalf first. The little Dwarfling takes off running towards Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" Haraldur yells to get the old wizard's attention. Gandalf turns around at the sound of his name. He sees the little Dwarfling running towards him.

"Haraldur, what on earth are you- Good heavens, child, what happened to your face?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Gandalf."

Gandalf scrutnizes the boy for a moment, "Thorin hit you did he not?"

Haraldur looks down, "Yes he did." The Dwarfling admits.

Gandalf closes his eyes and sighs "Oh Thorin, what has the Dragon Sickness done to you? Come, my lad, let us go to my tent and get you something to eat."

They begin walking then Gandalf stops abruptly, "Perhaps you should hand over your wand."

Haraldur grips it tightly, "Why?"

"Call it a feeling, I think you will be searched and it will be taken away from you or worse, broken."

Haraldur hesitate, then hands it to Gandalf, Gandalf then places it insides the many folds of his robes. They continue on toward Gandalf's tent. Once there, Gandalf calls for food to be brought to his tent. He picks up Haraldur and sets him on the table in order to examine him.

"Now tell me what happened."

Haraldur, begins to tell Gandalf everything that happened including the part where he called Thorin Adad.

"And did you mean it when you called him father?" Gandalf asks.

"Yes, Gandalf, I meant it." Haraldur tells Gandalf.

"Then all hope is not lost, It could have been the Dragon Sickness talking, I'm sure Thorin still loves you."

"If you say so, Gandalf."

"Now tell me, how is it that you have come from another world, Haraldur?" Gandalf asks with a cheeky grin.

Haraldur's mouth falls open, "How did you know that?"

"The Lady Galadriel told me in Rivendell, she saw it in your mind."

Haraldur takes a deep breath and begins to explain. "I was a human in my other world, and when I was eleven years old I discovered I was a wizard…"

He goes on to explain about his entire life, about the death of his parents, about Voldemort, about attending Hogwarts, all his near death experiences, his aunt and uncle, everything.

"…Until finally I died at the age of 17, that's when the Valar offered me a chance at another life as a Dwarfling in this world, sometimes I think I would have been better off dead."

"Do not say such things, Haraldur, the Valar saw something noble in you, otherwise they never would have offered you this chance. Do not squander it, everything will work out in the end." Gandalf tells the Dwarfling reassuringly.

"If it all does work out, do we have to tell the Dwarves about my past?" Haraldur asks, hoping that he didn't have to.

"I do not think it is necessary for the Dwarves to learn about your past, your past is your past and has no relevance on your life now, aside from you magic which they have easily accepted."

Haraldur let's out a sigh of relief, not that he would ever see them again but if he did, he would never have to tell them about the rest of his past.

"Now my next question is why are you here?"

"King Thranduil promised to take me back to Rivendell if the quest failed, and I consider it a failure so, I'm hoping he will take me there, or maybe I can travel with you? I have no place among the Dwarves anymore.

"That is fine with me, Haraldur, but I'm afraid that will have to wait. War is upon us, the enemy is set on claiming this mountain and destroying everything in its path. Though as of right now the war is between the Dwarves of Erebor and everyone else. Something must be done to convince them before it is too late."

Once Gandalf finished examining the boy and put him back on the ground, one of Thranduil's guards shows up. "Mithrandir, your presence is requested at my King's tent and bring your little Dwarfling friend."

Gandalf looks at Haraldur who nods his head, he is ready to face Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm. "Fine lead the way." Gandalf says to the guard.

He takes Haraldur by the hand, and leads him out of the tent. They arrive a few moments later at Thranduil's tent. Entering the tent, Thranduil has his back to the entrance.

"Ah Mithrandir, it is good of you to come and I see you have brought my fugitive guest, hello again Haraldur." Thranduil says.

"Hello again, King Thranduil, you are looking well."

"Ever the polite wizard, are you not?"

Haraldur rears back, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Do not play with me, boy, my men saw you casting the most devistating spells with that stick of yours, the one that my son so foolishly did not take away from you, where it it Haraldur, I want that stick."

"I lost it inside Erebor, when we were being chased by the dragon, I don't know where it is and I have no way of making another." Haraldur informs Thranduil.

But Thranduil is not convinced, "Search him!"

Haraldur raises his arms as the guard searches him to see if he has his wand. The guard comes up empty.

"You see I told you I lost it." Haraldur says as he steps further into the circle of light.

Bard gasps as he sees Haraldur's face for the first time. "What happened to you, son."

"Can you not guess, Bowman, Oakenshield hit him." Thranduil says with a snide look on his face.

"That beast!" Bard exclaims as he kneels down before Haraldur to examine his wounds.

"I told you Dwarfling, whatever love you thought Thorin Oakenshield had for you would disappear once he reclaimed the mountain."

"With all due respect, King Thranduil, I really don't want to hear this right now, Alright you were right, I was wrong, get over it. I have come to ask you to take me to Rivendell, like you promised." Haraldur says to Thranduil.

The king smiles a devious smile at the Dwarfling, he walks over and lays a hand on his shoulder. "I lied, I had every intention of using you as a bargaining chip to get back my gems, and I will still use you. Guard take take him away and this time watch over him more carefully, and to make sure he does not escape clasp him in irons."

Bard is about to protest, but Thranduil silences him with a look. "If you want your share of the gold we will do this my way." Bard bows his head in defeat.

Meanwhile back in Erebor Thorin is still screaming for Haraldur. He makes his way up to the front gate where he encounters the entire Company. The minute Kili see Thorin coming he hauls off and punches his uncle square in the mouth causing Thorin to fall over, Dwalin goes to help him up.

"How could you, Uncle, how could you abuse an innocent babe like Haraldur like that?" Kili yells at Thorin angrily

Thorin spit out a mouthful of blood, "I know, Kili, I have wronged him, I have come to make amends, where is my son?"

The Company look at Thorin astonished, they realize that he is himself again, that he did not fall further into madness when he got the Arkenstone.

"Uncle, are you back?" Fili asks almost fearing the worst.

"Yes, Nephew, my faculties have returned, they returned the minute that sweet boy, called me Adad and I saw his blood on my hands from the injuries I caused him. Now tell me where is my son."

"He's gone Thorin, he ran away to the Elves." Balin tells Thorin.

Thorin's eyes widen, "No, why would he do that, why would he leave us?"

Dwalin takes a deep breath, "Because of you, Thorin, he was convinced that you would come after him and kill him, so he decided that it would be best for him to go back to Rivendell and live out his life with the Elves. He went to ask Thranduil to take him as he promised."

"Thranduil promised Haraldur he would take him back to Rivendell" Dori informs Thorin.

"But Thranduil is a liar, he will never fulfill that promise!" Thorin says getting a little hysterical.

"Well that's what he told the boy, maybe he will take him back to Rivendell." Gloin adds. "Nevertheless, Haraldur no longer felt safe here with us, so he left."

"No, no we must do everything we can to get him back, I will not live without my son. Fili, Kili bring up the gems of Lasgalen, I will treat with Thranduil."


	18. Treating with Thorin

The guard took Haraldur to an empty tent, he produced a pair of shackles and shackled his hands together then attached the shackles to a long piece of chain. It gave Haraldur the freedom to move about the tent and get into the bed, but he could not leave. Once he was chained, the guard posted himself outside. About an hour later Gandalf comes into the tent.

"I'm sorry that you are being treated this way, my boy, I tried to convince Thranduil to leave you in my custody, but he said he did not trust me. Can you believe that, me, Gandalf the Grey, not trustworthy? What nonsense, anyway, I brought you your wand, perhaps you can break yourself out." Gandalf says with a cheeky smile.

Haraldur smiles back, but shakes his head, "No Gandalf the way Thranduil had the guard shackle my hands, I can not hold my wand properly. Though what you can do is put my wand into my trousers, so I am prepared once I am freed. Do you know what Thranduil plans to do with me when Thorin refuses to bargain?"

Gandalf's face falls, "If I know Thranduil, he will most likely kill you, you serve no use to him, especially without your wand.

Haraldur looks down, "Ah well, I guess I did squander away this second chance at life. My life will end at the hands of a twisted Elf's blade.

"Not if I can help it, Have faith Haraldur as I told you before, things will work out in the end. Now try to get some sleep." Gandalf tells him as he puts his wand in the pocket of his trousers.

Haraldur pulls back the covers on the straw bed and gets in as carefully as he can. He pulls the covers up awkwardly and settles himself down as comfortable as he can. His last thought before he fell asleep were of Thorin and of happier times he had with the Dwarf king.

Meanwhile In Erebor Thorin is in his old room trying to get some sleep, but he is plagued with nightmares. His mind is tormenting him by seeing over and over the incident that happened with Haraldur, in great detail. The way he turned on the boy full of rage for him denying that Thorin was his king. He could feel it again when his hand connected with the soft flesh of Haraldurs face. He can hear the sickly sound of his rings tearing into Haraldur's flesh. He watched in slow motion as the boy went flying into the gems. Thorin begged for his nightmares to stop, but they wouldn't, they only continued to play the scene over and over again. Tormenting him until Thorin was a crying mess.

Dwalin came into Thorin's room to rouse the King, he notices that Thorin is in the middle of a terrible dream, for tears are streaming down his face. Dwalin goes to wake him up, he give Thorin a strong shake to break him out of his nightmare. Thorin's eyes open, His eyes are wide and full of fear.

"Thorin, what happened, are you alright." Dwalin asks, concern lacing his voice.

"No, Dwalin, I do not think I will ever be alright again until Haraldur is safe and sound with us and he has forgiven me." Thorin confides in Dwalin.

Dwalin shakes his head, "It may be a long time before he can forgive you, Thorin, you must be prepared for that. We may get him back from that tree hugger, but that doesn't mean the boy will trust you."

Thorin rubs his face, "I know, you are right, my friend, I may have lost him forever and I will never hear him call me Adad ever again.

Dwalin lays a hand on Thorin's shoulder, "Have faith, this may all work out in the end."

"I truly hope so." Thorin says, A little hope poking through in his voice.

It is now daybreak the following morning, an Elf maiden has come into Haraldur's tent, but it's not just any Elf maiden. Tauriel walks over to the still sleeping boy and looks at his face, she grimaces and shakes her head. She quietly leaves for some warm water and Athelas, mixing it in the water she makes a poultice to put on Haraldur's eye and face in order to bring down the swelling. She carefully applies the warm poultice to his face, Haraldur winces and wakes up. His good eye widens when he sees Tauriel.

"Tauriel, I'm so happy to see you!" Haraldur nearly yells.

He struggles to sit up wanting to give her a hug but can't because of the shackles and chain, instead Tauriel hugs him from the side.

"What are you doing here?" Haraldur asks.

"Mithrandir told me what happened, I came to treat your wounds," She says as she applies the poultice to his face again. "This infusion of Athelas should bring down the swelling and once it does I shall add a few drops in your eye to help with the pain."

Haraldur allows her to continue her treatment, wincing every now and then. After she is finished she steps outside and asks that Haraldur's breakfast be brought to him. Unable to feed himself because of the shackles, Tauriel kindly does it for him. Once he is finished the guard comes in to take him to the king.

"I will take him myself." Tauriel tells the guard.

The guard unlocks the chain, pushing Haraldur toward the entrance of the tent.

"Do not lay a hand on him." Tauriel tells the guard. Tauriel gently excorts Haraldur to king Thranduil tent.

The king is already dressed in the finest armor Haraldur has ever seen. Thranduil turns to face the Dwarfling, he give him a sardonic smile.

"Well, I see that the swelling has gone down," Thranduil's eyes flash to Tauriel, "Tauriel's treatment must have worked, at least a little bit. We wouldn't want it to disappear all together, I'm sure Thorin would like to admire his handy work."

Haraldur felt like he had been kicked in the stomach, how could Thranduil be so cruel as to mock the poor boy about Thorin. Haraldur clenched his jaw, he was not going to give in to his tears. He was not going to give the Elven King the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

When Thranduil saw that he was not going to get the reaction that he wanted, he frowned at the boy. At that moment Bard walks into the tent, they were all present.

"Good now that we are all here, shall we get this underway?" Thranduil says and with a flourish of his cape he left the tent, followed by Bard who carefully picked up Haraldur.

They followed Thranduil to his elk where they found Thranduil already sitting astride the animal. "Place the boy behind me Bard and mount your horse, we march on Erebor."

Bard looks at Haraldur then at the shackles, "I think it would be wise to unlock his shackles, he will not be able to hold on otherwise."

Thranduil looks at Bard for a moment then looks at the guard next to him, the guard steps forward to unlock the shackles. Haraldur rubs his wrist, staining his hands with blood from where the shackles cut into his wrists. Once he was ready Bard lifts him and places him behind Thranduil.

"Hold on tight, Haraldur." Bard tells him, he pats the boy's hands as he walks away and mounts his horse.

Thranduil gives a silent signal and the Elven army moves out. In no time at all they are positioned outside the gates of Erebor, all standing at attention as still as statues. Suddenly the ranks begin to part as they make way for Thranduil and Bard to make their way up to the front.

By this time the Bilbo and the Dwarves of Erebor are watching from on top of the ramparts, Thorin is frantically looking for Haraldur.

"I do not see him, do you think Thranduil left him behind or did he kill him already?" Thorin asks no one in particular.

"Do not say such things, Thorin, Haraldur is fine. Gandalf is down there, he will not allow anything to happen to him." Balin reassures Thorin.

From down at the bottom, Thranduil could easily see Thorin eyes frantically looking for something, or better said someone. He chuckles softly, clearing his throat he spoke loudly to Thorin.

"Have you lost something, Oh King Under the Mountain? Perhaps I can help you find it."

Thranduil reaches behind him, he grabs Haraldur by the scruff of his tunic, and lifts him off the elk. He unceremoniously dumped him on the ground. Getting off his elk, He walks Haraldur forward so Thorin can get a better look.

Thorin gasps, "What have you done to my son?!" Thorin yells.

Thranduil looks at him with a mock look of shock, "What I have done? Your supposed son showed up looking much worse last night, Thorin Oakenshield, this is all your doing.

Thorin covers his mouth in shock, he knew he had hurt Haraldur, he had not realized it was this much. Tears begin to form in his eyes, but he controls them. Clearing his throat he calls down to Thranduil and Bard.

"Give me back my son!"

Haraldur looks up at Thorin, he thought he had not heard right the first time Thorin called him his son, but this time he was sure of it. Haraldur's heart swelled with hope, hope that Thorin finally loves him like a son, but there was also a part of him that fears Thorin more than anything. Was he still sick, was he still obessed with gold? Haraldur wasn't sure, maybe he was lying.

"Will you treat with us?" Bard called out.

Without hesitation Thorin called out "Aye, I will treat with you."

Haraldur and Thranduil looked at each other completely surprised, neither one of them was expecting Thorin to give in.

"Give me back my son now and you, Thranduil, may have you gems of Lasgalen and you, Bard, can have your share of the gold."

"No, that is no longer good enough, Thorin, son of Thrain. I want you to beg." Thranduil says.

The Dwarves gasp, "Thorin, you can not give in to this tree huggers demand, you can not humiliate yourself like that!" Dwalin says to his King.

"I can and I will, Dwalin, I will do anything to get my child back."

"He's not even your son!" Dwalin yells.

"He is my son in all but blood, and that is what matters." Thorin says to Dwalin.

Meanwhile at the bottom, Bard confronts Thranduil.

"Are you mad, what are you doing?"

"Proving to that Dwarf, who the superior race is." Thranduil says calmly.

"This is not necessary." Bard says to Thranduil.

"No, but, it will give me great pleasure watching the Dwarf king grovel for the life of a child that is not even his own."

While Bard and Thranduil are arguing, Haraldur carefully pulls out his wand, Gandalf is watching intently to see what the boy will do, he then decides to envolve himself in the agrument. He steps in front of Thranduil, effectively blocking Thranduil's view of Haraldur.

"No good can come of you humiliating Thorin like this, Thranduil." Gandalf says.

"Stay out of this Mithrandir, this does not concern you."

"We have more important things to worry about than your perverse revenge." Gandalf tells Thranduil.

As the arguing continues, Haraldur cast the disillusionment spell on himself and sneaks his way toward the gate. Once he crosses the moat he undoes the spell then he cast the Amplifying Charm so that it will amplify his voice just enough for the Dwarves to hear him.

"Lower a rope!" He says to whoever is listening.

That person just happens to be Bilbo, he looks down and sees Haraldur holding his wand to his neck, Haraldur repeats.

"Lower a rope!"

"It's Haraldur, he escaped, quick lower a rope!" Bilbo says to Nori and Bifur.

They scramble for some rope, lowering the rope, Haraldur ties it around his waist and between the three they haul him up. The minute he sets foot on the rampart, Haraldur is enveloped in a group hug by Nori, Bifur and Bilbo.

"We thought we'd never see you again." Nori tells him with both Bilbo and Bifur agreeing.

"What can I say, I can stay away from you guys for too long." Haraldur tells them.

That was when the others realize Haraldur is back, they each come and give the boy a hug and a kiss. Dwalin being the last one, he takes Haraldur into his arms.

"There's someone who desperately wants to see you," Dwalin whispers in his ear.

"Do I have to?" Haraldur asks.

"No, but it would be nice." Dwalin tells him.

"Will you stay with me, Dwalin?" Haraldur asks hiding his face in Dwalins shoulder.

"Aye, Lad, I will, I promise I will not let Thorin harm you ever again."

"Alright then." Haraldur says.

Dwalin takes the little Dwarfling to Thorin. Thorin turns around, his eyes widen at the sight of Harldur, Dwalin sets the Dwarfling down and nudges him toward Thorin. Haraldur takes a few unsure steps towards Thorin then stops. He looks back at Dwalin, who gives him an encouraging nod. Haraldur gulps and walks forward.

When Thorin finally gets a good look at what he had done, he is sickened with himself, he reaches out to touch Haraldur. Haraldur's eyes widen at Thorin's movements, thinking he's about to be hit again, he gives out a squeak and runs off to hide behind Dwalin.

Tears well up in Thorin's eyes, he never wanted this little Dwarfling to be afraid of him, and now this little Dwarfling was terrified of him. He knew he deserved it, he earned that fear and mistrust.

Thorin got down on his hands and knees, he began to talk to Haraldur like he did the first time he met him. As if he was a frightened bunny.

"My, son, I am sorry for what I did to you. I cannot tell you how much I regret hurting you I acted like a beast, it will haunt me until the day I die. I do not expect you to forgive me, but I hope that with time I can earn your trust again.

Haraldur peaked out from behind Dwalin, "Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Your son, you said I was nothing to you, that I was only a foundling."

"I should have never said those horrible things to you, that is not the way I feel. You are my son, in every way but in blood, and I am very proud to call you that. That is if you will still accept me as your Adad." Thorin says with hope shining in his eyes.

Haraldur steps out from behind Dwalin, he takes a few steps closer to Thorin, but makes sure that Dwalin is still closer to him. He tilts his head from side to side, his big emerald eye scrutinizing Thorin. Haraldur can see that he is no longer under the Dragon Sickness, but he is still wary.

"Can I think about it?"

Disappointment flashes across Thorin's face, but he should have expected such an answer. "Yes, my boy, take as much time as you need, I am not going anywhere."

"Good." Says the little Dwarfling shyly.

He turns to Dwalin and motions for Dwalin to pick him up, Dwalin picks him up and begins to walk away, he turns to Thorin mouthing the words "Sorry" but Thorin only nods. Haraldur lays his head on Dwalin's shoulder, closes his eyes and falls asleep, knowing that Dwalin will protect him.

Thorin is still on his knees, he watches silently as Dwalin takes Haraldur back to the others. He lets out a sigh and wipes the tears from his eyes. Fili and Kili show up, they help Thorin stand.

"Don't worry, Uncle everything will work out in the end, you'll see." Kili tells him as his gives him a reassuring hug.

"I hope you are right, Nephew. Now let's get those damn gems out of my mountain."

While all that was unfolding inside the mountain, Thranduil was still arguing with Bard and Gandalf, he finally noticed that Haraldur had disappeared.

"Where is the Dwarfling?" He asks

"I believe he is in the mountain where he belongs," Gandalf says innocently.

"You did that on purpose, Mithrandir, you deliberately distracted me with this petty arguement to give the Dwarfling a chance to escape, now we have lost our bargaining chip." Thranduil says angrily.

Just then the Dwarves begin to lower two chests that contain the gems of Lasgalen. "There, there are your precious gems, our dealings have concluded." Thorin yells down to Thranduil. Thranduil send some of his guard to go retrieve the chests.

"And what of my people?" Bard yells back. Right on cue three large chest full of gold are lowered as well.

"That should be more than enough to rebuild Dale and Esgaroth. If it isn't, we shall see what can be done." Thorin yells down to Bard.

Just then a raven flies into the mountain and begins to speak to Thorin, before Thorin can say anything the ground begins to rumble and the sound of an army marching in there direction can be heard. Thranduil orders his army to turn around in order to face the oncoming threat. The Elves begin to advance, when just over the hill come thousands of Dwarves, Bard looks to Gandalf.

"Who is that?"

"It is Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills."

Dain comes riding down the hill to have a few word with the Men and Elves.

"Good Morning, How are we all?" Dain greets cordially as he approaches the opposing army, "I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Woulda consider… JUST SODDING OFF?! All of you! right now!

Thorin can see that this is going to lead nowhere fast. "We need to get out there as fast as we can, but first Dwalin and I have to do something." 


	19. War Is Upon Them

"Oh, come now Lord Dain." Gandalf says to Dain

"Gandalf the Grey" Dain says as Gandalf gives a slight bow to him, "Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!"

"There is no need for war between Dwarves, Men, and Elves. A legion of Orcs march on the mountain, stand your army down." Gandalf tells Dain.

"I will not stand down before any Elf. Not least this faithless Woodland Sprite, he wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then." With that Dain wields around and heads back towards his army.

"Dain! Oi." Gandalf yells out frustrated.

"Let them advance, see how far they get." Thranduil threatens.

"Ya think I give a dead dog for your threats, you pointy-eared princess?! Ya hear that lads, we're on. Let's give these bastards a good hammering."

"Stand your men down," Thranduil tells Bard, "I'll deal with Ironfoot and his rabble." Bard does as Thranduil tells him.

While that's going on Thorin is trying to figure out a way to get down there as quickly as possible. Haraldur was now awake after all the commontion going on outside. He gets up from Dwalin's bedroll to find out what exactly is going on.

"We need to get out there, you heard what Gandalf said a legion of Orcs march on this mountain. We need to stop Dain and Thranduil's foolishness and prepare against the real enemy." Thorin tells Bilbo and the Company.

"But how are we going to get out, Uncle, we fortified the gate too well."FIli asks Thorin.

By this time Haraldur has come to stand next to Dwalin listening to what Thorin was saying. He reached up, grabbing Dwalin's hand he began to pull on it. Dwalin looked down at the Dwarfling.

"What is it, Lad?" Dwalin asks.

That caught Thorin's attention, he watched as Dwalin kneels down to Haraldur's level to talk to his son. A wave of jealousy runs through him, though he knows he has no right to be jealous.

"I can break the…" Haraldur trails off when he notices Thorin staring at him.

He pulls Dwalin closer, "I can break the gate down." Haraldur whispers in Dwalin's ear.

"How?" Dwalin whispers back.

"Magic, silly."

Dwalin chuckles, then he looks at Thorin, still kneeling in front of Haraldur, he informs Thorin, "The lad says that he can break the gate down using his magic."

Thorin thinks about for a few seconds then nods, "That is a wonderful idea, my boy, let us do that."

Thorin goes to pick up Haraldur out of habit, but the Dwarfling runs away towards Gloin. Gloin picks him up and carries him to the front gate, giving Thorin a sympathic look. Once they get there, Gloin sets Haraldur down. Haraldur pulls out his wand, pointing his wand at the gate, Haraldur utters the incantation.

"Bombarda Maxima!"

There is a spectacular explosion and the gate comes crumbling down. The Dwarves cheer and each ruffle Haraldur's hair, but when Thorin comes over to praise him and ruffle his hair, Haraldur flinches away from him. Thorin's hand falls to his side, he gives Haraldur a sad smile.

"Good job, my boy." Haraldur doesn't answer him, he only nods.

They are about to rush out when something occurs to Thorin, "Dwalin, follow me, and bring Haraldur."

Dwalin and Haraldur look at each other but follow Thorin. Thorin leads them down deep into Erebor, to the dungeons. Once there, Thorin opens a cell door, he motions for Dwalin to go in. Once Dwalin and Haraldur are in Thorin follows them. Thorin tells Dwalin to put Haraldur down, he kneels in front of him. Haraldur backs away until his back hits the wall, Thorin holds his hands up in surrender.

"Please, please, do not be afraid of me, Little One. I cannot bear to see you look at me with so much fear. I will do anything, if you would only trust me again, I love you like my own child. You are my own little ray of sunshine, you light up my life when things are at their blackest. Because of you I was able to come out of the Dragon Sickness, you are my son. I am so sorry I hurt you." Thorin tells him with tears flowing down his face.

Haraldur relaxes a bit as he studies Thorin, he realizes that Thorin is being sincere and that he truly loves him. Haraldur hesitates for a minute, a smile spreads across his face. Thorin smiles back and opens his arms. Little Haraldur rushes into Thorin's arms.

"Adad!"

"My son!" Thorin says as he cuddles Haraldur to him, "I love you very much, my son."

"I love you too, Adad."

"But, I must ask you to do something for me that you are going to absolutely hate."

"What is it, Adad?" Haraldur asks.

"Will you please, stay here in the dungeon? I know this is a horrible place, but this is the only place I can think of to keep you where you won't get out. And hand over your wand so you are not tempted to break out. Also do not use that disappearing thing you do."

"You mean apparating?"

"Yes exactly that, I do not want you out there, it will be very dangerous for you. Please, Haraldur, do this for me."

Harldur sighs then nods. "Alright, Adad, I will not apparate to you, I will stay right here. 'For now' Haraldur adds in his mind.

Haraldur hands him his wand and Thorin hands him some food and water. They hug again and Thorin carefully kisses Haraldur on the head, while Haraldur kisses him on the cheek wincing a little. With that Thorin and Dwalin leave.

Not wasting any time once they reached the gate, Thorin and Company leave Erebor at a run. They need to get out to the battle field before the armies of Dwarves and Elves kill each other. Luckily for them that spectacular explosion of Haraldur's had done the trick. Both armies were thoroughly destracted.

"What in Mahal's name was that!" Yells Dain as he looks toward Erebor, seeing the gate completely distroyed.

"I can only imagine," Gandalf says with a smirk.

When the dust settled, in the distance the two armies could see thirteen Dwarves and a Hobbit making their way towards the battlefield at top speed.

"Thorin! It's about time you joined us, Cousin, let's give these pointy eared Sprites what for!" Dain yells as he swings his war hammer and his army cheers.

"No Dain this must stop, we cannot go to war with the Elves when there are more fell creatures approaching to take this mountain and out lives, we are all in grave danger!" Thorin tells Dain.

"I will not bow down to any Elf."

"You are not bowing down, Dain, we are trying find common ground. Either we fight together or we all die together." Thorin says trying to reason with Dain.

Dain thinks for a moment, "You are the rightful king, Thorin, we will do as you command."

Thranduil scoffs, "What makes you think we can reach a compromise, Dwarf?"

"Because I do not think you want your people slaughtered anymore than I want mine, and we have a common enemy we must fight together if we are to survive." Thorin tells the Elf king.

"Listen to him, Thranduil, he speaks the truth." Gandalf pleads with Thranduil.

"And where is this common enemy you speak of, how can a legion of Orcs travel unnoticed?" Thranduil asks.

Just as Thorin is about to answer, there is a disturbance coming from the mountain range. Giant worms begin to tunnel their way out of the mountain, leaving giant holes.

"Were-Worms." Gandalf mutters.

As the Were-Worms retreat, in its place is the legion of Orcs and Trolls. Immediately upon their arrivial a hidious horn is blown and the Orcs form ranks. The others look up to see where the sound came from to discover that Azog is atop Ravenhill, commanding his troops. Upon his signal, the Orcs attack.

"Form ranks!" Thorin commands as he and the Company join the army, not before he orders Bilbo to stay with Gandalf and giving him instructions about Haraldur.

"Bilbo, if I should die, make sure that Haraldur gets to my sister, and explain to her that he is my son and of his magic."

"Bilbo nods, "Be sure not to get yourself killed, Thorin, you can't leave that boy fatherless again."

"I shall do my best." Thorin tells Bilbo.

Thorin orders that a wall of shields be made to slow down the tide of the enemy. He knows this is a losing battle, they are vastly out numbered and with no other help coming, all will be lost. Thorin doesn't expect any help from the Elves, They were not there the first time the Dwarves needed aid, why would they be there now?

"Stand fast Sons of Durin, we shall meet this filth head on. We shall fight until our last breath and if we die, know that we go to the halls of Mandos as warriors not as cowards, hiding behind others!" Thorin says in a loud strong voice, his Dwarven army cheering in response.

Just as the first wave of Orcs is about to hit the shield, something unexpected happens. The Elves leap over the shields and engage the Orcs first! The Dwarves immediately respond by lifting up their pikes and attacking, skewering the Orcs. With that the battle was on, all that could be seen and heard were bodies being smashed, limbs being hacked off, and the screams the injured or the dying. The Orcs had brought with them trolls who were devistating the Dwarves and Elves and making their way to Dale. Azog had ordered a battalion to attack the city, causing the Men of Dale to fall back into the city, but they were vastly outmanned.

While all this fight was going on, Haraldur was safely tucked away inside Erebor, in a cell, but nontheless safe. Inside the mountain was so quiet that he could hear the battle going on outside, and from what he could tell, the battle was not going very well for his people. Haraldur was startled at that thought. That was the first time he had actually considered himself one of Durin's Folk. Maybe it was because now Thorin considered him as his son. Whatever the reason, his people were being slaughtered and he had to do something. What if something happened to Thorin or Dwalin, or any of the others? No he had to get out, and still keep his promise.

Haraldur thought for moment, he looked around the room and notices that there is a small hole on the bottom of the cell door. Obviously where prisoners were passed their food, he remembered having such a hole in his door where his uncle would feed him scraps through. He shutters at the thought, then an idea occurs to him, he measures the door, thinks a little more then snaps his fingers.

"It will work!" he cheers to himself.

Stepping away from the cell door, Haraldur concentrats and in a moments time in his place stood a wolf cub. The little cub yipps and runs for the little opening. He pushes his head through and starts squirming his way out, with one final heave the cub pops out of the hole. The wolf cub shakes himself then goes to stand by the table where his wand is. Haraldur transforms back, grabs his wand putting it in his pocket. He turns back into the wolve cub so he can follow Thorin's scent out of the maze of corridors to the gate.

Once he gets there he changes back, taking a peek outside he sees all the carnage that is going on. This was a million times worse than what he saw in his war, blood and bodies everywhere, limbs and entrails strewned about and he saw a lot of flatten Dwarves and Elves. Wondering what could have caused that, Haraldur cranes his neck to see the giant trolls being ridden by Orcs, and other Trolls pulverizing Dwarves and Elves with their clubs.

Haraldur couldn't watch anymore, he had to do something, but what? He looked around trying to get some idea, then he saw the giant statues of Thror. Inspiration hit him, he would do for Erebor what McGonagall did for Hogwarts, call on it's guardians. Luckily for Haraldur the fighting had yet to reach the mountain so he was all alone. Haraldur takes off running far enough away so he can see the Statues, he stops and whirls around. Lifting his wand he points it at the statues, he utters the one Charm he had ever seen McGonagall get excited over.

"Piertotum Locomotor!"

At first he thought maybe he was too little to pull off that charm, that he didn't have enough power because nothinng happened. Then suddenly the statues begin to pull away from the mountain, first their legs pull away then their bodies and arms finally the giant axes they were holding. Bits of mountain crumbled around them landing close to Haraldur, but they shield him. Once they are completely free, they bow before him awaiting instructions. Haraldur clears his throat.

"The enemy is upon us, go fight, protect Erebor as is your duty. Help Durin's folk and their allies beat back those who wish to destroy us. Annihilate all of our enemies, go now!" The statues of Thror bow to Haraldur and rush off to battle immediately going after all the trolls.

The fighting pauses for a little a moment as Dwarves, Elves and Orcs marvel at the giant stone statues that are now joining the battle. When the first statue uses his axe to crush a troll into a pile of goo do the Dwarves realize that the statues are on their side. It was a miracle from Mahal that the statues of Thror came to life! The Dwarves rally behind the statues and continue fighting on.

In the meantime, Haraldur has turned back into his animagus form and is now searching for any familar scent, amazingly among all of the blood and guts that strewn the ground, Haraldur's accute wolf senses are able to faintly pick up Thorin's scent. Haraldur followed it as carefully as he could, it turned out the Orcs and the Wargs ignored wolves, even wolf cubs and the other warriors were too busy to care. He weaves his way through all the death and destruction following Thorin's scent, what he ends up finding is not what he was expecting.

Instead of finding Thorin he finds Dain fighting it out with three Orcs, he's waving his war hammer around like a madman, smashing every Orc that's surrounding him. What Dain doesn't see is a fourth Orc coming up behind him, ready to take his head. As quick as a flash, Haraldur transforms back, whips out his wand and let loose a spell.

"Diffindo!"

Slicing the head clean off the Orc's shoulders. It crumples to the ground, behind Dain and lay there twitching. Dain turns around to see a Dwarfling holding a stick and a dead Orc. He rushes over to the Dwarfling.

"Lad what are you doing here, where'e your family?" Dain asks.

"My family is out here fighting I came to help, I am Haraldur, son of Thorin Oakenshield." Haraldur says proudly.

"My cousin has a son, since when?!" Dain questions.

"I am Thorin's adopted son, and I have come to help my father."

"Lad there is nothing you can do, you are only a Dwarfling armed with just a stick. Go back to Erebor where you'll be safe. Dain tells the little Dwarfling.

Just then another Orc comes charging at them, Dain puts himself between him and the boy ready to die to protect him. But, Haraldur steps out from behind him, with a slash motion of his wand he casts the curse.

"Sectumsempra!"

He ends up cutting the Orc in half. Wide eyed Dain looks down at the Dwarfling, "How did you do that with just a stick?"

"Magic. Now please tell me where my father is, I must help him."

Dain lets out a huff, "I suppose you can look after yourself then. Alright, he went up to Ravenhill, Lad, to face off with Azog the Defiler."

Dain points in the direction of the mountain peaks with the hidious flags on top. "You'll find your father up there."

Haraldur nods and quickly transforms into his animagus form again, he takes off running heading straight for Ravenhill. Dain barely spares a second glance at the wolf cub, but mutters to himself as he kills a few more Orcs.

"Dwarflings turning into wolves, now I've seen everything." Then he continues to fight on.


	20. The Battle On Ravenhill

Haraldur runs as fast as his little wolf cub legs can carry him. He dodges between Orc, Dwarves and Elves. Avoids being stepped on by Trolls, still he keeps running. He sees Wargs attacking and ripping apart battle rams and their riders. Blood splatters everywhere, dead bodies piling up, still he keeps running. He stops under an outcropping hidden from view long enough to transform back, taking out his wand he casts the Point Me charm.

"Point me to Thorin."

Haraldur' wand spins then settles on the same direction he is running, he puts his wand away turns back into a wolf and takes off toward Ravenhill. It takes Haraldur a lot longer to get to the top of Ravenhill than he thought it would, by the time he gets there, Thorin is already fighting with the other forces from Dol Guldor. Haraldur transforms back to his human form just in time to see Azog has captured Fili.

 ****This one dies first, then the brother. Then I will capture the little brat that dared tortured me and skin him alive in front you, Oakenshield, then** **you will die last.****

With that Azog stabs Fili through the back, letting him fall to his death.

 ****Here ends your filthy bloodline!****

But, what no one saw except for Kili was Haraldur in the distance.

"Arresto Momentum!"

Haraldur utters pointing his wand at Fili, slowing his descent. Haraldur runs over to Fili to see if he survived the wound, miraculously he did, but he is bleeding profusely. Haraldur uses the diffindo charm to cut a piece of cloth from his coat to put pressure onto Fili's wound to slow down the bleeding. Kili shows up almost completely hysterical.

"Can you help him, Haraldur?" Kili asks desperately.

"I don't know any healing spells." Haraldur tells him, then he remembers one that he has only ever heard once.

"Wait, I may know one, but I don't know if it will work."

"Try it, anything please!" Kili begs.

Haraldur takes a deep breath, he points his wand at the wound.

"Vulnera Sanentur." Haraldur begins to chant.

He repeats it three times, to Haraldur's great surprise the bleeding begins to slow, the wound also begins to heal, by the time Haraldur finishes chanting, the wound has knitted itself closed. Fili though remains unconscious, Kili angrily and recklessly gets up to go after Azog and Bolg, but Haraldur stops him.

"You can not go after Azog and Bolg, Kili, Fili needs you now. You must stay with him and take care of him." Haraldur reasons with Kili.

Kili reluctantly agrees, putting off his need for vengence for the sake of his brother. At that moment Tauriel shows up with Legolas. Tauriel rushes forward to envelope Kili in a hug.

"You are alive A'maelamin, thank the Valar that no harm has come to you!"

She gives Kili a swift kiss on the lips, not even giving Kili a chance to return it, Legolas looks away, saddened.

Kili touches his lips, "What does A'maelamin mean?"

"It means my beloved, but we shall have time to talk about this later for now we must tend to your brother."

Tauriel goes to examine his wound and see that it is healed over, she turns to look at Haraldur surprised.

"You did this, Little Wizard?"

"Yes, it is the only healing incantation I know and it is the first time I have used it, I did not think it was going to work." Haraldur explains.

"You did a wonderful job, but I think we still need to get him to the healers, Legolas will you help me carry him?"

But Legolas is gone, he has gone after Bolg himself. He knows that Bolg will eventually come after Kili and he cannot let the Dwarf die, it would break his friend's heart. He must put an end to this.

Fili slowly regains consciousness, he looks around until his eyes land on Haraldur, he smiles a weak smile.

"Y-you saved me, thank you, Cousin."

Haraldur beams at being called cousin, he never had a cousin that he could say that he loved before. Dudley had been nothing more than a bully to him his entire life.

"You're welcome, Cousin, I am happy to help. Now it is time for you all to get out of here and get Fili to a proper healer."

"Come with us Haraldur, this is no place for a child." Tauriel tells him.

"I cannot, as long as my father is in danger, I cannot go back. I must find a way to help him."

"You do not understand, there is another army approaching from the North, this place will soon be overrun. Tauriel explains.

"All the more reason I must help Dwalin and my father." With that he turns back into his animagus form and and goes back to tracking Thorin and Dwalin.

As he goes along tracking the Dwarves he picks up another scent, the scent of the male Elf, Legolas, mixed with the Orc, Bolg. Haraldur decides to follow that trail instead. He finds them locked in a battle to the death, Bolg with the upper hand. Legolas, wielding Orcrist, is fighting hard against Bolg, but Bolg is a strong opponent. They fight their way across the frozen landscape, onto a fallen tower, there Bolg finally knocks Legolas down, disarming him.

 ****Now you die Elf Princeling!****

Just as he is about to bring down his mace on Legolas and bludgeon him to death, Haraldur transforms back, whips out his wand and cries out.

"Imperio!"

A yellow-green light hits Bolg square between the shoulders, giving Haraldur total control over Bolg.

"Stop!"

Cries Haraldur and Bolg stops inches away from killing Legolas. Legolas looks at Bolg wide eyed then he looks at Haraldur who is pointing a stick at Bolg, he is surprised that the Dwarfling was able to command Bolg to stop his attack. Then Legolas realizes that Bolg is under some sort of spell.

"Lower your weapon" The Orc does as his told, "Turn to your right." Haraldur orders Bolg, without hesitation the Orc follows the command.

"Walk off the edge," And with one giant step the giant Gundabad Orc plummets to his death. He lands at the bottom of the mountain a sickly snap could be heard by those closest as his bones snap on impact.

Legolas is quickly on his feet, he approaches the little Dwarfling cautiously. "How did you do that, how were you able to control Bolg?" Legolas asks.

"With magic." Haraldur simply says, he turns to leave when Legolas catches his shoulder.

"Wait, I can not let you go alone, I am indebted to you for having saved my life. I will come with you and help you in any way I can, starting by returning to Orcrist to it's rightful owner." Legolas sheaths the sword with a flourish then pulls out his own short swords, "I fight better with these anyway. Now Haraldur, we will go meet this army from the North head on, let us go."

They race off to find Dwalin and Thorin when they arrive they find Dwalin and Bilbo surrounded by Orcs, fighting valiently. Legolas sheaths his swords, pulling out his bow, begins firing off arrow after arrow thinning out their numbers. Slowly working his way to stand next to Bilbo and Dwalin. Haraldur fires off spell after spell, killing, maiming and knocking unconscious any Orc while Dwalin finishes them off. But, the Orcs are like a Hydra, cut off one head two more appear, they are well outnumbered. What can they do? Haraldur does the only thing he can do. He tells Legolas, Dwalin and Bilbo to run for it and take cover far from there. The others are adamant about not leaving the boy but one look from Haraldur show them the seriousness of his warning.

"Go, do not come back for me."

The others nod and leave him, the Orcs seeing this begin to close in on Haraldur, savor the moment. With a deep breath, Haraldur cast the spell for Fiendfyre. Fire springs forth from his wand in the form of a giant snake, and begins to incinerate all of the Orcs that have surrounded Haraldur, turning them into ash. The fire is so intense that it begins to melt the snow, ice and rock all around it.

On and On the Fiendfyre burns, killing everything in its path, until finally there is nothing left. Slowly the fire begins to burn itself out having no more fuel to consume, until only Haraldur is left standing in the middle of all of the ash. He lets out a shaky breath.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," He says as he runs off in search of Thorin.

Meanwhile, the fighting at the bottom of the mountain continues, the stone statues having made all the difference in the world. The tide has turned in favor of the Dwarves and Elves. The stone statues have killed all of the trolls and most of the Orcs with minimal damage to themselves, Azog, who was watching from on high, gives out a yell of frustration and anger.

 ****How can this be, how could stone statues come to life?**** Then he thinks about it for a moment, then his eyes narrow, ****The Dwarfling witch, he is to blame for all of this. I will take great pleasure in killing him and drinking his blood while Oakenshield is forced to watch.**** Azog says to himself, he stalks off to hunt his prey.

Azog is hunting for Thorin while at the same time Thorin is searching for Azog. Azog is the lucky one to find Thorin first, he waits in the doorways for Oakenshield to pass him, then he leaps out. Swinging his mace he gets in a glancing blow and is able to knock Thorin to the ground. He raises his mace, to strike him down, but Thorin rolls out of the way. Over extending his thrust has left Azog's side wide open for attack which Thorin takes full advantage of, he swings wildly, cutting into Azog's side. Azog roars in pain, but it only fuels his anger.

The pale Orc ignores the pain and goes on the offensive again. He attacks Thorin with his sword hand, clashing swords with Thorin. Using his superior strength Azog begins to drive Thorin down, but Thorin kicks him in the stomach causing Azog to back off. Recovering quickly he attacks Thorin again with his mace this time hitting Thorin dead on in the chest knocking him to the ground. Azog goes in for the kill, but Oakenshield still has enough strength in him to block it.

Thorin blocks Azog's blow, rolls back onto his feet, he twirls around and swings for Azog's head. Azog ducks, barely avoiding Thorin's blade, he swings his mace, but Thorin is able to leaps to a side. They continue this deadly dance finally Thorin is able to knock Azog down off the peak they were on. He is then attacked by more Orcs that have shown up. Thorin blocks their blows, chops their heads off, eviscerate a few of them, still they keep coming.

Meanwhile Dwalin, Legolas, and Bilbo are fighting for their lives as more Orcs arrive from the North. Dwalin and Legolas work as a team fighting back to back, protecting each other and Bilbo, who is throwing rocks with such force that he is killing any Orc that he hits. Between the three they are quickly wiping out the Orc forces that are attacking, once they have defeated them Dwalin turns to Legolas.

"We must find Thorin, he will need our help if more Orcs show up."

"I think it would be for the best if we split up and search the mountain." Legolas suggests.

"Good idea, we'll meet back here when we have found Thorin." Bilbo adds.

"No, Bilbo, you must look for Haraldur, who knows if the boy survived that last assault. You must find him for Thorin's sake, and keep him safe." Dwalin tells Bilbo.

Bilbo nods and takes off looking for Haraldur, while Dwalin and Legolas split up to search Ravenhill.

Thorin continues to fight the onslaught of Orcs, with his sword now broken, they are beginning to gain the upperhand. Suddenly arrows begin to fly, Legolas can be seen on a ridge firing rapidly into the crowd of Orcs that have surrounded Thorin. Thorin is amazed to see the prince of Mirkwood helping him. He is even more amazed when in one smooth motion he removes Orcrist from its sheath and slides it across the ice to Thorin, then continues to fire. Thorin lunges for Orcrist, standing, he enters the fray once more cutting down Orcs as he makes his way over to Legolas.

"Go, go find the Defiler and end this!" Legolas yells at Thorin, as he continues to fire arrow after arrow.

Thorin nods, and takes off in search of Azog. It doesn't take him long to find him, for Azog spots him first and instantly attacked him with his mace and chain. Thorin, leaped out of the way, then rushed the pale Orc slicing his midsection. Azog doubles over in pain, but recovers quickly from the shallow cut. He swings his mace and chain again, barely grazing Thorin with it this time, but cracking the ice on impact.

Thorin stumbles forward clutching his back, he turns to face Azog, who swings wildly again with his mace and chain. Once again cracking the ice, Thorin begins to see a pattern. The Orc swings again and Thorin rolls out of the way again. On and On they continue until the ice is broken all around them, they are standing on an ice drift. With one final heave Azog brings down his mace and chain again, Thorin picks it up, tosses it to Azog and steps off the drift. With the extra weight Azog falls into the lake.

Thorin kneels down to rest, leaning heavily on Orcrist. His heart is still pounding from the exertion of the fight, he begins to breathe deeply trying to calm his heart. Thorin has his head down when he notices Azog's body floating by underneath the ice. Thorin stands up to follow the body, suddenly Azog's eyes open, he shoves his sword through the ice and right through Thorin's foot. Azog erupts through the ice, he tackles Thorin getting ready to pierce him with his blade, but Thorin blocks his assault with his own sword.

There they are lying on the ice, locked in a battle of wills. Azog pushing with all his might trying to pierce Thorin and Thorin pushing back. Thorin suddenly gets this look in his eyes, he has made a decision.

'I am sorry, my son, I would have liked to have raised you as my own.' Thorin think as he is getting ready to remove his sword and let Azog run him through.

Suddenly a bright red light hits Azog right in the chest. Haraldur had come running onto the scene as Azog is hovering over his father, his only thought was to get Azog as far away from Thorin as possible.

"Stupefy!" He yells sending out the stunning spell.

It had the desired affect, the stunning spell sent Azog flying back, colliding with the mountain side making him slump to the ground. It did not, however knock him out for very long. The Gundabad Orc recovers swiftly, he scanned the area looking for the what had caused him to be thrown back. His eyes fall upon the dwarfling, his eyes narrow. However much he hates Thorin, his hatred for that little Dwarfling burns brighter. Azog gets up, he begins running towards Haraldur, completely ignoring Thorin.

Thorin realizes that Azog is now after Haraldur, stuggles to his feet he tries to run toward Haraldur but collapses on the ice.

"No, no! Azog your fight is with me, run my son, run!"

But Haraldur is paralyzed with fear. Suddenly from a great distance, arrows begin to fly, embedding themselves in Azog's flesh. But this does not deter him, he only screams out his anger and pain and keeps running swinging his sword. Haraldur wide eyed begins to back up, as Azog gets closer. He keeps backing up as Thorin continues to scream for him to run. Without warning Haraldur's foot slips out from under him and he lands hard in the snow, hitting his head. At that moment Azog gives a mighty roar and leaps into the air bringing his sword down, Haraldur points his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Haraldur yells.

Thorin looks on in horror as Azog leaps into the air bringing his sword down on his son, "NO, NO!" he screams as he crawls his way across the ice.

Then he sees a green light hit Azog in the face and the Orc falls landing heavily right on top of Haraldur. "Haraldur!" Thorin screams.

Thorin gets to his feet, ignoring the pain in his foot, he slips and slides his way over to the still form of Azog that is crushing his son. Legolas arrives first, heaving Azog's body off of Haraldur. Haraldur is gasping for breath, the dead weight of Azog's body has broken most of Haraldur's ribs. When Thorin finally arrives tears are already streaming down his face.

"He's dead." Thorin states in a dead voice.

"No, Thorin Oakenshield, Haraldur lives, his ribs are broken and he probably passed out from the pain." Legolas assures Thorin.

Thorin goes to pick him up, but Legolas stops him, "It is unwise to move him, Thorin Oakenshield, we need to get a stretcher to get him down." Legolas advises.

Thorin nods, he takes off his coat and drapes it over Haraldur, not know how much good it will do seeing as he is lying in the snow. Just then Dwalin and Bilbo come over the rise.

"Thorin, you are alright, by Mahal, what happened to the lad?" Dwalin asks as he and Bilbo near Thorin dropping to their knees as well.

"He killed Azog, though I know not how." Thorin tells them numbly. "The Orc fell on him and has broken his ribs."

"Haraldur must have used the Killing Curse." Bilbo observes.

"Killing Curse?" Thorin asks.

"Aye, it is a curse he used to try to kill Smaug, but he missed. Balin told him to only use it if it was a dire situation." Dwalin explains.

Thorin nods, he sits there a minute slightly in shock, when an eagle lands carrying Gandalf. "Thorin, what has happened?" Gandalf asks as he slides down off the eagle's back.

"Haraldur is hurt, we must get a stretcher up here to be able to get him down the mountain. Thorin tells Gandalf with tears in his eyes.

Gandalf nods, "I shall bring a stretcher so you can take him down."

With that he got back on the eagle and flew away, he arrived moments later with the eagle clutching a stretcher in its talons. Dwalin rushes over to take it. Thorin carefully rolls the unconscious Dwarfling onto the stetcher, Legolas and Dwalin each grab an end and make their way down the mountain. Thorin begins to follow but is stopped by Gandalf.

"You will only hinder their progress Thorin with your foot, fly down with me and Bilbo on the eagle." Gandalf tells Thorin.

"No, I must be with my son."

"Gandalf is right, Thorin, you will be with Haraldur soon enough, come on let's go down."

Reluctantly Thorin agrees, he climbs onto the eagle. It takes to the air and Thorin looks down to see Dwalin and Legolas slowly making their way down Ravenhill with his precious little Dwarfling.


	21. Treating Haraldur's wounds

Thorin was already waiting in the healing tent, pacing, more like limping, back and forth at the entrance. He refused to get his wounded foot tended to until he saw that Haraldur was safe. He kept staring off towards the mountain searching for any sign of them. Balin comes out of the tent, he walks up to Thorin placing a comforting hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"Thorin, Dwalin and the Elf Prince will make sure to bring Haraldur down safely. You must get your foot tended to, you could get an infection, then how will you tend to your son if you cannot walk?" Balin tries to reason with Thorin.

Thorin looks at Balin, he nods his head, "Fine Balin I shall let Oin tend to my foot."

With that, Balin helps Thorin limps into the healing tent. As Thorin is getting his foot looked after, Dwalin and Legolas are slowly making their way down the mountain. They had to stop several times to check on Haraldur, who would wake up occaisonally then pass out from the pain. It took them several hours to get down the mountain, it was nearly dark when they finally nearing the healing tent.

Bofur had been keeping watch for them the whole time. He cried out to the others when he spots Dwalin and Legolas in the distance. Bofur and the rest of the Company rush out to meet them, Gloin and Dori come to take over carrying Haraldur's stretcher the rest of the way to the healing tent. Nori and Bifur go to support a tired Dwalin, while Bofur and Bombur do the same for Legolas, amazingly Legolas accepts their help.

There is a flurry of activity when they bring Haraldur into the tent, Oin and Thorin rush over to check on Haraldur, Oin tears off his tunic to examine him. Feeling his ribs, he notices that indeed several of his ribs are broken or severely bruised, Haraldur's chest is one giant bruise. Haraldur cries out every now and then when Oin presses too hard.

"Adad!" He cries out, squeezing his eyes closed.

Thorin limps quickly over to the cot, "I am here, my son, your Adad is here! Thorin says squeezing Haraldur's hand.

Haraldur opens his eyes, his emerald eyes pleading with Thorin, "Make it stop Adad, make the pain stop!" He says as he begins crying, but the more he cried the more it hurt.

"Shh, my son, you must try to remain calm. Oin, do you not have anything to give him for the pain?"

Oin was about to answer when Tauriel shows up, she has some bright blue liquid in a small vial in her hand. "Here, Master Dwarf, I have prepared a pain reliever and sleeping draught for Haraldur."

Thorin narrows his eyes at the She - Elf. "Why are you helping us Elf?"

"Because Haraldur is my friend and I care for him, King Thorin. I am the one who let him send his message to you in the dungeon in Mirkwood." Tauriel informs him.

"Aye, Thorin, she's also the one who saved Kili." Bofur adds.

Thorin stares at her for a few seconds then steps aside. Oin also moves aside and allows Tauriel to get near Haraldur. She strokes Haraldur's sweaty brow and calls his name.

"Haraldur, Sweetling, can you hear me?" Tauriel says softly to Haraldur.

Haraldur opens his eyes, he gave her a pained smile, "Tauriel, make the pain stop." He says to her desperately.

"I am going to make the pain go away. Drink this, Dear One, It will ease your pain and make you sleep." Tauriel informs Haraldur.

He nods and tries to sit up, everyone rushes to his side to help him up just enough to take the potion. Once he drinks it all he sighs, he can already feel the numbing sensation coming over his body. His eyes begin to droop.

"Thank you, Tauriel." Haraldur slurs then falls asleep.

Thorin turns to Tauriel, "Yes, thank you El… Tauriel. I am forever in your debt for first healing my nephew and now my son. My only regret is that you were not there to save Fili." Thorin says sadly.

"King Thorin, Fili lives. He survived the fall from the cliff thanks to one of Haraldur's charms. Haraldur was able to stop the bleeding and knit the wound close. Though Kili and I did bring him back to the healing tents to make sure Haraldur had healed him correctly. The child did a wonderful job according to the Elven healers. Fili will be just fine, he did sprain his ankle when he landed but it could have been much worse." Tauriel informs Thorin.

Thorin felt a wave of relief wash over him knowing that Fili had survived. Thorin decides he would go visit Fili after Haraldur was bandaged up. Now that the Dwarfling was unconscious, Oin would be able to bandage him up without causing him any pain. He left for a moment as he went to gather more bandages. With Thorin supporting his son, Oin began wind the bandage around Haladur's chest. He tried to make it as comfortable as possible without making it too tight, he lays Haraldur down on the cot. Thorin sits down next to the cot, watching his son sleep. Oin puts a comforting hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"He, going to be fine, Thorin, why don't you get some sleep while you can?"

"No, I must see Fili, I need to see for myself that my nephew is alright." Thorin tells Oin.

Thorin then calls for Dwalin to come sit with Haraldur, while he sees Fili. "If he wakes up send for me right away." Dwalin nods his head and takes Thorin's place by the child.

Using the walking stick that Oin had gotten for him, Thorin limps his way across the healing tent to were Fili is. Kili and Tauriel are sitting next to the bed talking with Fili who seems to be doing fine. Thorin walks over to Fili, he leans down to give Fili a hug and place a kiss on Fili forehead.

"Thank Mahal that you are alright, Nephew, I don't know what I would have done if you had died." Thorin says, while getting all choked up, his eyes filling with tears.

Fili takes Thorin's hand and gives it a squeeze, "I would not be alive if our cousin had not been there to slow down my fall. I think the fall would have killed me before I bled to death. He also stitched up my wound with some sort of spell." Fili explains to Thorin.

Thorin's chest puffs up with pride as he listens to what Fili was telling him about Haraldur, then it dawned on him.

"Fili, why did you call Haraldur your cousin?"

"Are you not going to adopt him as your own?" Fili questions.

"Aye, that is my intention, that is if he wants to be adopted." Thorin replies.

"Of course he does, it is obvious to everyone that he loves you very much. If he didn't he would have let Azog kill you or let me fall to my death."

"Thank you, Fili, for your kind words, I hope you are right. I must be going now, I have be with Haraldur just in case he wakes up."

"We will stop by when the healer says Fili can get up." Kili says.

"Alright, but be careful, Fili, do not force yourself."

As Thorin was about to leave Tauriel managed to get his attention.

"King Thorin, if Haraldur does wake up send for me and I shall give more painkiller." Tauriel informs Thorin.

"I will, thank you, El…Tauriel, I appreciate all your help." He says while hee squeezed her shoulder.

With that Thorin took his leave, he hobbles back to the tent where Haraldur is. Thorin comes to stand behind Dwalin, but Dwalin even notice.

"How is he, Dwalin?" Thorin asks.

Dwalin nearly jumped out of his skin, "Mahal, Thorin you scared the life out of me." He says clutching at his heart. "He woke up for a little while and asked for you, I explained to him that you went to go check on Fili, then he passed out again."

"That's fine Dwalin, you may leave now, I will take over watching him." Thorin tells Dwalin.

Thorin sits down next to Haraldur and begins to running his finger through the Dwarfling's messy hair. At his touch Haraldur wakes up. He looks around not remembering where he is, The last thing he remembers is Azog falling on him dead. Haraldur turns his head and sees Thorin, Haraldur breathes out a sigh of relief. Just then Thorin open his eyes, he sees the little boy staring at him.

"Are you alright, Adad, you are not hurt, are you?" Haraldur asks, a little bit of worry can be heard in his voice.

"I am fine, Little One, I only hurt my foot, that is all." Thorin informs Haraldur.

Haraldur smiles at Thorin, he tried to take in a deep breath when he felt the horrible pain of his broken ribs. Tears begin to form in his eyes, but Thorin notices.

"What is the matter, Little One?"

"I hurt Adad a lot make the pain go away like you did the first time."

"I didn't do it, son, that was Tauriel. I shall send for now." Thorin says.

He calls for Dwalin, "Dwalin, I need you to go fetch the Elf maiden, Tauriel. Tell her that Haraldur is awake and is in pain."

Dwalin goes off to find Tauriel, he finds her having dinner with Kili. Dwalin comes to stand in between her and Kili.

" My Lady, I come with a request from Thorin. He wants me to tell you that Haraldur is awake and in pain."

Immediately Tauriel get up and follows Dwalin back to the healing tent, she rushes to Haraldur's bedside.

It will be alright, Little One, drink this and go back to sleep." Tauriel says to Haraldur.

Haraldur tries to sit up, he cries out in pain, Thorin is by his side in seconds. Thorin helps Haraldur sit up just enough to drink the medicine. Once he drinks it, Thorin carefully lowers Haraldur back onto the bed. By the time his head hit the pillow, he was out cold.

"Thank you once again, Tauriel, if there is anything I can do for you, you need only to name it."

"Thank you, King Thorin, I may take you up on your offer. Tauriel said as she walked away.

Once Tauriel was out of sight Oin came into the tent, "Thorin we need to move the wounded into the mountain. There are still Orcs lurking about the wounded will be much safer inside the mountain."

Thorin thinks for a moment, then agrees.

"Aye it would be better to move the wounded inside, let us start moving them now, but we start by moving Haraldur first."

"I thought you would say that, that is why Dwalin and Dori have a stretcher to take him now." Oin informs Thorin.

Thorin gave his thanks to the old healer, then taking his leave he directs Dwalin to carefully lift Haraldur onto the stretcher. It was a good think that Haraldur was unconscious otherwise he would have been screaming bloody murder.

Slowly and carefully, they made their way up the path toward Erebor. Thorin was hobbling along with them, he refused to let his son out of his sight. They took him upstair and were going to put him in a room down the hall from Thorin.

"No put him the room next to mine, there in adjoining door there. It used to be Frerin's room" Thorin states.

So Dwalin and Dori took into the ajoining room and settled him on a pile of of furs, all the bedding had long since rotted away. Thorin followed them into the room to make sure that Haraldur was placed gently on the fur pile. Haraldur whimpers in his sleep, frighten that he might wake up again, Thorin asks Balin to offer Tauriel a place to live inside the mountain.

"Aye, Thorin, I shall go right away." With that, Balin leaves, but not before he takes Dwalin with him.

When Balin and Dwalin get to the Healing Tent they see Fili leaving the tent, he was completely fine from the fall and the injury, the Elves said he was free to go.

Balin calls out for Fili to get his attention. "Fili have you seen the Elf Maiden who gave the medicine to Haraldur?"

"Aye, Balin, she is sitting with Kili having lunch, come on I'll show you."

The three Dwarves made their way over to see Tauriel, she was in the middle of eating salad, while Kili was eating stew, They were sitting very close together. Balin notices this and stops abruptly, taking a better look at them, it suddenly dawned on him that there was somthing going on between the two that was more than friendship. Balin decided not ask any question, and proceeds to walk toward them. He greets both Kili and Tauriel warmly.

"I am glad to have caught you before you left for Mirkwood, Lass." Balin states.

"I will not be returning to Mirkwood, Master Dwarf, the king has banished me from there, I have no reason to return."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that, what will you do?" Balin asks.

"I do not know, maybe stay in Dale and help them rebuild it." Tauriel responds.

"Well Lass, we have come to ask you, on behalf of King Thorin, if you would consider living in Erebor. You will have everything you need, in exchange, the king asks that you continue to make that potion for Haraldur while he is injured."

Tauriel thought for a moment, she quickly glances at Kili, who is very excited at the thought of Tauriel living so close to him.

"I only have one condition, Master Dwarf, and that is that I am allowed to leave Erebor when ever I wish." Tauriel says to Balin

Kili started to panic, he thought that she did love, but if she was so quick to disregard his feelings, he guess he was wrong.

"I will not be leaving permantly, just enough to get fresh air and to feel the wind on my face. Elves are not used to living underground so I may need to leave for a few hours."

"That can be arranged, I am sure that King Thorin wouldn't mind.

"Alright I accept your offer." Tauriel says Balin giving him a great big smile.

"Alright Lass, we need to go gather your things." Dwalin tells Tauriel.

"Master Dwarf, I do not have any clothes with me only the clothes I wear."

Balin glanced at, Dwalin, Dwalin nods his head and Balin continues to speak.

"Do not worry Tauriel, we will have a seamstress from Dale brought to the mountain so she can make some dresses."

Tauriel blushed a little as she looked at Kili, this did not go unnoticed by Balin. He decided to keep what he just learned to himself for now, Thorin didn't need anymore stress.


	22. Their New Healer

Dwalin and Balin escort Tauriel into Erebor, She is in awe at the size of Erebor, she thought that it would be dark and filthy place to live, but is completely wrong. There is a majestic air about the place, even though there many area that Smaug destroyed. As they continued their way up to the Royal Halls many of the Dwarves look at her suspiously. Tauriel ignores them and continues to follow Dwalin down the Royal Halls.

They enter Ferin's bedroom where they find Thorin sitting there holding onto Haraldur's tiny hand, He looks up when he hears the the door creak open. Seeing that it's only Balin, Dwalin, he turns back to Haraldur. He doesn't notice Tauriel standing in the shadows.

"Did you get to talk to the She-Elf?" Thorin asks Balin.

"Aye, Thorin, she is right here." Balin says.

With that annoucement, Tauriel steps out of the shadows. She gets closer to the bed after greeting Thorin with a bow, Thorin acknowledges the gesture by inclining his head.

"How is he doing, Your Majesty?"

"He seems to be doing alright, he stirred in his sleep a little while ago. That is the reason I sent for you, but it must have been a dream because he settled down shortly after Balin and Dwalin left."

"Then I shall take my leave." Tauriel tells Thorin.

"You do not need to leave, Tauriel, my offer still stands. I need someone to watch over him as I tend to the affairs of Erebor. What better person to watch him than you, and just so you know you may stay in Erebor as long as you want."

"Thank you, King Thorin, I will guard him with my life."

Thorin yawns and stretches, this has been a long day. He hasn't even had chance to bathe, his hair was matted. He was covered with Orc blood from head to toe. He stands up, stretches again then turns to Tauriel.

"Since you are here to keep watch over Haraldur, I am going to bathe."

Thorin hobbles his way to his wardrobe to see if he has any clothes that still might fit him, and did not smell of dragon dung. Once he finds something suitable he goes to the bathroom to take his bath. He scrubs every part of his body, paying close attention to his hair.

When he come out of the bathroom, he goes into the adjacent room to check on Haraldur. He sees that Haraldur hasn't stirred while he bathed. As he comes closer to the bed, he hears Tauriel singing to Haraldur in Elvish.

"What kind of song is that?" Thorin asks.

"It is a lullabye that the Elf mothers sing to their Elflings."

Thorin nods then goes to sit in the chair closer to the Dwarfling. Tauriel looks at Thorin, who looks like death warmed over.

"King Thorin, why do you not go rest, I will stay with Haraldur."

"No, I cannot leave my son."

"You need to rest as well, what good will you be if you can not keep your eyes open. Besides you can hear everything through the open door."

Thorin thinks about it, then he agrees. Thorin leans down to kiss Haraldur forehead, then goes into his bedroom to sleep. While he had been bathing, Bofur and Bombur had gathered enough skins to make Thorin'sbed more or less comfortable.

'I will have to thank Bofur and Bombur when I get up.' Thorin thinks.

He takes off his robe and climbs into bed, as soon as his head hit the pillow, Thorin was out cold. The last thought that he had before he falls asleep is that he will sleep for an hour then go back to Haraldur.

When he woke up the sun was shining through the balcony of his bedroom. He got out of bed, got dressed and went into Haraldur's bedroom. When he enters Haraldur's room, he sees Tauriel sitting in the same chair she was sitting in when he went to bed.

"Tauriel, I will take over here, why do you not go to sleep?"

"We Elves do not require much sleep, but in this case I am a bit tired, I will will wash up then find a place to sleep for a few minutes." Tauriel tells Thorin.

"Before you go, did Haraldur wake up?" Thorin asks.

"Yes, he did, all he did was look around the room, smile at me then he fell asleep again. I have him well sedated so he will not be in any pain, but eventually we must wake him."

"I agree with Tauriel, we must wake him, he needs to drink water and if possible have something to eat. Oin said as he comes in the room. "But if he does not want to eat that is fine as long as he drinks water, would you not agree, Tauriel?"

"Yes, Master Dwarf, I would agree to that, though I would wait one more day."

Oin agrees to that, he then walks over to Thorin, "Come on Lad let's take a look at that foot, would you sit down please, Thorin."

Thorin sits down in the chair, takes off his boot and notices that his sock is stain with a little bit of blood. Oin takes his foot, examining it he shakes his head.

"Thorin, you tore a few of your stitches, I am going to have to stitch it up again. Let me get my medical bag."

Oin rushes out of the room, he is back a few minutes later. Oin reaches inside in bag, pulling out an oinment that will numb Thorin's foot, then he helps Thorin to the setee. Thorin lies down propping, his foot up, Oin begins stitching the wound, he had to replace four stitches. He wraps Thorin's foot then tell him to stay off his feet for a few days.

"I know you will not do as I say, so at least when you are sitting with Haraldur you need to prop your foot up, oh and do not put your boots on and do not walk around too much." Oin tells him.

"You have my word that I will prop my foot up when I am sitting next to Haraldur, and I will not walk so much."

Oin satisfied with Thorin's reply takes his leave to go attend other wounded.

After a few days, Haraldur stirs and awakens, he has a massive headache, and is very thirsty. Haraldur looks about him to see if he could spot someone to help him, then he notices that Thorin has his head on the bed and is holding his hand. Haraldur, squeezes Thorin's hand as hard as he can. Feeling a weak squeeze, Thorin is instantly awake.

"Haraldur, I am glad to see you awake, how do you feel?"

"I still hurt, Adad, make the pain stop." Haraldur pleads.

"Do not worry, my son, Tauriel will take your pain away but for now you must be thirsty and hungry."

"Aye, Adad, I am thirsty, but I am not hungry."

Thorin says nothing, he instead pour some cool water in to a cup and helps Haraldur drink from it. The Dwarfling asks for more water, when he finishes his third cup of water, Haraldur realizes he is a little bit hungry..

"Adad, I am a little bit hungry, may I have an apple?"

"Of course you may."

Thorin walks over to the fruit basket that was on the table and picks up an apple. Bringing it back to his son, Haraldur takes a big bit out of the apple.

"Slow down, Son, before you make yourself sick."

At that precise moment, Oin and Tauriel walk into the room, "Ah I see that you are awake, Haraldur, That is good." Oin says.

"Are you in any pain?" Tauriel asks.

"Aye, Tauriel, I am in pain, but I do not want to go back to sleep. I have so many questions."

"Alright, Little One, I will give you something for the pain only." Tauriel tells Haraldur, then leaves the room to make the elixir for his pain.

She comes back a few minutes later with a new vial. Haraldur drinks it and his pain is instantly gone.

"Now Little One, what is it that you wish to know?" Thorin asks.

"Is Azog dead?" Haraldur ask, a little bit frightened to know the answer.

"Aye, my son, he is dead, you killed him. You said some incantation and a sickly green spark came out of your wand. The light hit him square in the chest when he lunged for you and he was dead."

"Why do I hurt so much, Adad?" Haraldur asks his father.

"Because, my son, Azog landed on top of you and crushed you. You have several broken ribs, that is why it hurts so much when you breathe." Thorin explains to the little Dwarfling.

Suddenly something horrible occurs, to Haraldur. He tries to get up, but Thorin gently pushes him back down.

"What is the matter, son, why are you so frantic?"

"My wand, Adad, I left my wand on Ravenhill. I cannot perform magic without it, I need it, Adad. We must go back and find it!" Haraldur tells Thorin.

We will find your wand, Little One, I promise, but it is dark outside, we won't see it in the dark. At first light tomorrow, I will send Dwalin and the Company to go search for your wand, alright?"

"Alright, Adad I can wait until tomorrow." Haraldur's anxiety about not having his wand begins to die down a bit.

"Wait for what?" Dwalin asks as he enters Haraldur's room.

"We wait for first light, to go back up to Ravenhill and look for Haraldur's wand.

"Oh that will not be necessary, Thorin, I have it right here." Dwalin pulls the wand out of his trouser's pocket.

"Where did you find it?" Thorin asks.

"I did not find it, the Elf Prince found it and gave it to me. He said it was the least he could do for Haraldur after he saved his life."

Dwalin walks over to Haraldur and gives him his wand back, Haraldur pulls on Dwalin's hand so he would come closer.

"Thank you for bringing me my wand, Dwalin, I will never forget this kindness." Haraldur says barely above a whisper. Talking any louder makes his ribs hurt.

"It was nothing Little One, the one you should thank is the Elven Prince, Legolas, but from what I have heard he has left and journeys North." Dwalin informs Haraldur and Thorin.

"I know what I will do, I will send my patronus to give him the message."

"No you will not. Thorin says in a stern voice, "Not until your are better.

At that point, Oin comes back into the room, he walks over to Haraldur, "How are feeling right now, My Boy?" Oin asks.

"I feel fine as long I do not inhale too much and the bandage are tight.

"Unfortunately, that is all going to change. I need to wrap your bandages a litte bit looser, so you can take deep breaths."

Why, Oin must you do this?" Thorin asks as he unconsciously puts himself between Oin and Haraldur.

Thorin, Haraldur needs to take deep breaths in order to prevent him from catching pneumonia.

"It is going to cause him pain."

"Unfortunately, yes, but it is better a little bit of pain than catching Pneumonia where there is a higher risk of death among Dwarflings." Oin ponts out.

"Alright, My Boy, may we sit you up?"

"Aye, Adad, you can sit me up, I do not feel anything, not even my toes."

Thorin chuckles at his comment, Thorin gets on the bed behind Haraldur and slowly props him up, Haraldur lets a tiny whimper of pain escape from his lips.

"Are you alright, my son?"

"Aye, Adad, I am fine just a little pain."

Thorin was about to put him back down, when Oin shows up with fresh bandages. Oin makes quick work of rewrapping Haraldur, only this time it is a lot looser so he take deeper breaths.

"Now, My Boy, I want you to slowly take in as much air as possible before it becomes too painful." Oin tells him.

Haraldur takes a shallow breath at first then he takes a deeper breath, finally he exhales when the pain become unbearable. He falls back in to his father's arms, Thorin gently lays him back down.

"Very good, Haraldur, but next time do not go beyond your threshold of pain. Enhale just enough to feel a burning sensation."

Haraldur nods, "I wanted to see how much air I could breath into my lungs before it becomes unbearable."

"Please do not do that again. only breath in as much air before it becomes unbearable. you must do these exercises every day or run the risk of catching Pneumonia."

Haraldur promises he will not do anything stupid.

"Good, now we can talk about your disobedience. I told you not to use you magic to appear on the mountain."

"Aye, you did, Adad, but I didn't apparate to you or use magic to open the cell door."

"Then how did you do it?" Thorin asks.

"I used my animagus form, a wolf cub. I was able to squeeze through the opening at the bottom of the door. Then I followed your scent up to Ravenhill, so techincally I did not disobey you." Haraldur explains with a little laugh.

Thorin can't help himself, he has to smile at the boy's ingenuity. "Alright, fine I will not punish you this time, because techincally your are correct. Now get some rest, My Boy, we will talk tomorrow.

Thorin tucks him in, while Dwalin goes in search of Tauriel so she can give him the sleeping Draught. He finds her talking with Fili and Kili, Dwalin clears his throat to get their attention. They turn to look at Dwalin.

"The king needs for you to give Haraldur the sleeping draught, Tauriel." Dwalin tells her.

"I have it right here with me, I shall go to the king straight away." Tauriel get up excuses herself from the boys and follows Dwalin to Haraldur's room.

When they arrive, Haraldur is restless he cannot go to sleep. He keeps wanting to sit up so he can see the room that he is in, but Thorin will not let him.

"Haraldur, you can not get up, you will only hurt yourself again."

"But, Adad, I want to see the room, and besides I feel nothing I am fine."

"That is because of the medicine Tauriel gave you, it numbs your pain."

At that moment Tauriel comes into the room, she walks over to the bed and give him a smile. "Haraldur, Dear One, you cannot get out of bed yet. You have not healed yet, the medicine I gave you is to numb your pain, but that does not mean you are well. please Little One, try to get some sleep."

"I am not sleepy I want to see where I am, please help me up Tauriel I only want a peek."

"Your charm will not work on me this time, you must sleep, it is the best medicine, and keep breathing as deeply as you can. Now drink this and go to sleep."

Tauriel props him up a bit so Haraldur can drink the sleeping draught. A few minutes later Haraldur's eyes are already drooping.

"Thank you Tauriel." Was the last thing he said before he falls asleep.

Yes, thank you Tauriel, for being here." Thorin says.

"Thank you, for letting me stay, King Thorin, that little Dwarfling means so much to me."

"You are welcome, now tell me what exactly is going on between you and Kili?"


	23. A Pledge of Loyalty

Tauriel looks at Thorin, surprised. She thought that Kili and her were being discreet, apparently they were wrong.

"I do not know what your mean, King Thorin."

"Oh, I believe you do, Tauriel, it has been reported to me that you and my nephew have been seen together. That you always sit very close to each other, that at one point Kili was seen holding your hand. I merely wish to know if these reports are true."

Tauriel sighs, there is no point in lying to the King, he already knew it was true and lying would only make it worse. She had no other choice but to confess.

"Yes, King Thorin, these reports you have been getting are true, Kili and I have grown very close."

Thorin nods, he stands up and paces the room his hands behind his back. Thorin turns back and faces Tauriel.

"Do you love Kili?"

"Yes, your majesty, I do, with all my heart."

Thorin hums in response and continues pacing.

"I am assuming that Kili will eventually ask if he can court you. This is something I can not allow to happen, at least not yet. I must discuss this with Kili's mother, though in the end it is my decision, I would still like to have my sister's opinion. Also how do I know you will remain faithful to him and to my people?"

Tauriel immediately drops down and kneels in front of Thorin. Thorin looks at her surprised.

"I, Tauriel, hereby pledge my sword and my loyalty to you, Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King Under the Mountain. I will give my life in the protection of this mountain and the people who reside within it. I also pledge to look after and protect Haraldur, son of Thorin, with my life if need be for all eternity."

Thorin looked at the Elf kneeling in front of him, he was pleased that she had pledged her loyalty to him without hesitation. He especially liked the fact that she added that she would protect his son for all eternity, Thorin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I, Thorin, son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King Under the Mountain, accept your pledge of loyalty, you may rise."

Tauriel, stood placing her hand over her heart she bowed, "My King."

"Now that you have pledged your life to serve me and the House of Durin, I assign you to be Haraldur's guard and protector as well as his healer. You are to remain at his side no matter what. Even if I allow you and Kili to marry."

Tauriel nodded, without hesitation, she would have done it even if the king had not ordered her to. She loved Haraldur as if he was her own. Satisfied with her pledge, Thorin took his leave, he needed to go talk to Balin to see how things were going.

A few hours later, Thorin returned to his chambers to check on Haraldur, he almost started to panic when he saw that his son was not in his bed, then he heard soft giggling coming from the wash room. Smiling, Thorin entered the wash room, but his smile fell when he got a good look at Haraldur's back. He had never seen the boy's back before, Haraldur had always insisted that Gloin give him baths and now he could see why. Thorin closed his eyes as a tear ran down his cheek, but he decided not to make mention of the whip marks on Haraldur's back so not to upset the Dwarfling. After taking a few deep breaths, he plastered a smile on his face and cleared his throat. Tauriel having already hear the king enter the room was not at all surprised to see him there. Haraldur gasped and tried to hide himself in the water to cover his scars.

Thorin chuckles, "I see someone is enjoying his bath, I shall have to have Bofur make you some toys for you once things are settled." Thorin comments, completely ignoring Haraldur reaction.

Haraldur, seeing Thorin's reaction, completely relaxes, "Aye, Adad, I am enjoying my bath very much, I felt like I was caked in mud."

"Good, Tauriel, when you have finished bathing him, if you could get him dressed for dinner, we have some guests that have traveled a long way to see him. We shall be dining in here, you are of course invited." Thorin informs Tauriel.

"Thank you, your majesty, I shall have him dressed shortly."

With a nod, Thorin leave the wash room and goes to his room to bathe and get dressed to receive their guests. Once he is ready, he goes to Haraldur and informs Tauriel that he will watch Haraldur while she goes to get ready, but a little problem arises.

"My King, I have no other clothes to change into."

That is not a problem, Thranduil was gracious enough to have your belongings brought to the mountain. It was the least he could do for his former captain and friend to his son. Tauriel was slightly suspicious of Thranduil's motives, but left it at that. She went to her chambers to bathe and change. She changed into a beautiful blue silk gown she braided her hair as usual and left the rest loose.

There was a knock at her door, when she went to open it, she was greeted by the sight of Balin, he gave her a friendly smile.

" King Thorin asked me to escort you to dinner.I'm sure I am not the Dwarf you wanted to see, Lass, but I hope I will do."

Tauriel smiled back, "Of course, Master Balin, I would be honored, lead the way.

When they entered the king's private dining room, Tauriel stopped short. For there leaning back in a setee was Haraldur sitting between two elves, one was a tall brunette in long robes and the other was also tall with golden hair. She instantly recognised them as Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Glorfindel Lord of the House of the Golden Flower of Gondolin, they both smiled at her.

Glorfindel is the first to speak, "Ah, You must be Tauriel, I have it on good authority from a little Dwarfling that you wanted to meet me."


	24. Master Healer

Haraldur giggles at the look on Tauriel's face as she stares at Lord Glorfindel with the look of awe upon her face. She never thought that she would actually meet this Elf and at that moment she was at a loss for words. Lord Glorfindel gives her an encouraging smile causing her to break from her stupor, shaking her head she finally answers him.

"Yes, my lord, I have always wanted to meet you. I have always wanted to meet the High Elf of Gondolin. You, who dueled and killed a Balrog though dying yourself in the process, then returning to Middle Earth on the Valar's behest."

Glorfindel smiled, "It would seem you know quite a bit about me, young lady."

"Yes, My Lord, I find you to be inspirational."

"Thank you, My Lady, you are too kind." Glorfindel says with a bow.

"Though I must ask, what brings you and Lord Elrond to Erebor?"

"We have heard what had befallen our little friend, here, and have decided to aid in his recovery." Lord Elrond informs Tauriel.

Haraldur's eyes widen, he tries to sit up but groans at the pain he causes himself, Thorin is instantly at his side trying to ease him back into a more comfortable position.

"Do not strain yourself, My Son, you will only injure yourself further." Thorin tells him.

"Aye, Adad, I will be more careful." Haraldur tells his father.

Thorin pats Haraldur's head and smiles at him, he turns towards the Elves with a serious look on his face.

"You can truly heal my boy from his injuries, Thranduil could not."

Lord Elrond gives Thorin a benevolent smile, "King Thranduil is not as well versed in the art of healing as I am, King Thorin. I will be able to speed up Haraldur's healing, if not heal him all together."

Thorin gives a slight bow towards the Elves, giving them permission to take a look at Haraldur. Lord Glorfindel walks over to Haraldur and gently lifts him into his arms.

"Come, Little One, let us take you to your room where you may lie more comfortably."

Tauriel shows them the way to Haraldur's room and the two Elves follow her along with Thorin and Balin. Lord Elrond carefully unwraps Haraldur's ribs and begins to feel along his sides. His brow furrows as he continues his examination. Once he is finished he looks up at an anxious looking King Under the Mountain.

"Can you help him?"

"Fortunately the breaks are clean and they are not protruding, so there is no risk of any of his organs being punctured. It may take me several hours to heal him but I am sure my Elven magic can heal Haraldur completely."

Haraldur nearly cheered but caught himself at the last minute and held perfectly still. A thought suddenly occurred to him and he gasped, all of the adults were immediately at his side.

"What is it, Little One, is something wrong?" Glorfindel asks.

"No, I was wondering if it's going to hurt." Haraldur tells them.

Lord Elrond smiles reassuringly, "No, Haraldur, it will not hurt at all, we will give you a sleeping draught to make sure you feel nothing.

Thorin nods, "Will you be needing anything?"

"No, King Thorin, only time, if you will leave to my work. Perhaps Tauriel can accompany me and learn this type of healing."

Thorin nods in agreement he walks over to Haraldur and kisses his head, "Be brave, my son, and do exactly what Lord Elrond and Tauriel tell you to do."

"Aye, Adad."

With that, Thorin takes his leave, and shuts the door behind him. Lord Glorfindel posts himself as a guard in front of the door, Thorin looks at him curiously.

"Lord Elrond cannot be disturbed until he has finished the treatment under any circumstances. I shall make sure that no one goes in or out of this room until your son is healed."

Thorin gives a slight bow, "Thank you, Lord Glorfindel."

"It is my honor."

Thorin in the meantime went to his study to see about making arrangement with the Iron Hills for food and supplies to last through the winter and maybe making trade agreements with the Woodland Elves. He sneered at the thought of having to deal with Thranduil, but for the sake of his people and his son, Thorin would.

Hours passed and still no word from Haraldur's room, Thorin was beginning to get a bit antsy. He decided that now would be a good time to talk to Kili about Tauriel and tell him that she was going to stay within the mountain as Haraldur's guardian. Leaving his study, he ran into Kili coming around the corner. It looked like he was searching for someone and Thorin could only guess who.

"Kili, I am glad to see you, I wish to have a word with you."

"Of course, Uncle, what about?"

"Your cousin's new guard, the She-Elf Tauriel has sworn alligence to me and has sworn to be Haraldur's protector for all time." Thorin informs him.

Kili tries to hide the delight on his face but fails, "You mean You are going to allow her to stay in Erebor?"

"Aye, Kili, I am and she already told me that you two have a mutual attraction for each other. You do realize I cannot allow anything to become of it-"

Kili interrupts his Uncle, "But Uncle-"

Thorin holds up his hand to silence Kili. "Let me finish, Nephew, I cannot make a decision without first consulting with your Amad. Until your mother arrives, I want you to be on your best behaviour when it come to Tauriel. She is a Royal guard now and that is all she is, at the moment."

"Alright, Uncle, I understand." Kili says with a sigh, "How is my little cousin?"

"It has been hours and still no word, Glorfindel has not moved from his post and has no information. I did not think it would take this long."

"Well I guess that if they have not said anything, things must be going well." Kili offered.

"I hope so, I cannot bear thinking of my son suffering any more than he has to."

"He will be alright, Uncle, just wait and see." Kili says placing a hand on Thorin's shoulder.

12 more hours pass and still nothing, the entire Company has gathered with Thorin and are awaiting the news of little Haraldur. Thorin paces his room restlessly, until finally he cracks.

"I must see what is going on."

Dwalin lunges for Thorin and stops him before he can reach the door, "No, Thorin, you heard the Elf, Lord Elrond cannot be disturbed, let them do whatever magic they have on the Dwarfling and be patient."

"It has been too long, I must see what has happened." Thorin protests.

Thorin yanks out of Dwalin's hold and makes for Haraldur's door, Glorfindel sees him coming and gets into a defensive pose, "You cannot enter, King Thorin, the treatment is not complete. You will jeapordize everything if you enter."

"Out of my way Elf."

"No."

Just then the door opens and Thorin is nearly run over by a dark blur.

"Adad!" Cries Haraldur, as he jumps into Thorins arms.

Thorin instinctively catches the Dwarfling, "My Son, you are all better now!"

"Aye, Adad, Lord Elrond has healed all my injuries!"

Thorin swings Haraldur around, "Thank, Mahal. Make ready a feast for our honored guest and make sure there is plenty of green food." Thorin commands.

At that Lord Elrond steps out of the room with Tauriel following behind, "Thank you for your hospitality, King Thorin, but for now I think I shall go and rest until the feast is ready."

Thorin nods, "Thank you Lord Elrond for healing my child, I shall be forever in your debt."

"It was my pleasure, King Thorin." Elrond says with a bow placing his hand over his heart, "Perhaps now relations between Elves and Dwarves will improve?"

"Aye, with the Elves of Rivendell, with Mirkwood, I highly doubt it."

Lord Elrond laughs and then takes his leave. 


	25. Rebuilding Erebor

The weeks went by and Thorin kept Haraldur with him at all times, even during council meetings. The little Dwarfling was getting bored. He wasn't used to being constantly cared for, even though he knew that Thorin meant well, he was starting to get frustrated. So one night during dinner, Haraldur confronted Thorin.

"Adad, there must be something I can do besides be in council with you all day? Can I not go play?"

"Not right now, My Son, when more Dwarflings arrive from Ered Luin then you will be allowed to go play with them and even continue with your training. For now, there is too much reconstruction going on, you will get hurt or lost."

Suddenly, an idea occurs to Haraldur. "Adad, I can help with the reconstruction."

"Absolutely not, you are far too little, besides how would you help?" Thorin asks.

"With magic, silly."

Thorin chuckles, "Or really, how?"

"Like this…"

With that Haraldur drops his empty plate on the floor and it shatters.

"Haraldur!"

Haraldur giggles, he takes his wand and waves over the shattered plate.

"Reparo." He mutters.

Instantly the plate is repaired.

"See, Adad, I can help with all of the repairs and it will be easier and faster. And Tauriel will be with me so you do not have to worry about my safety."

Thorin looks at Balin, "What do you think?"

"The council room really is no place for a little boy, Thorin, we can barely contain Fili and Kili. Maybe you should let him help with minor repairs and go from there." Balin tells Thorin.

Thorin thinks about it for a moment, "Alright, only for a little while, until the Dwarves from Ered Luin arrive, then we will get you tutors and you will begin your education as a true prince of Erebor. And I shall adopt you officially as my son, though Fili is still my heir."

"Oh, Adad, I cannot wait to officially be your son!" Haraldur cries and throws himself at Thorin.

Thorin hugs him and pats his bottom. "I cannot wait either, little one."

Once dinner was over, Thorin takes Haraldur to the wash room so that he can bathe him. He still has a hard time seeing the whip marks on his back but he says nothing. After washing and dressing the little Dwarfling, he puts him to bed, tomorrow he would take him to meet the master builder. From there they would decide what Haraldur can and cannot repair. Though he had a feeling that Haraldur could repair anything.

After breakfast, Thorin, Haraldur, Balin, Dwalin and Tauriel went to the Gallery of the Kings, where the master builder and his crew were working on rebuilding the giant hole that Smaug made in the wall.

"Your Majesty," Thorak, the master builder, said with a deep bow.

Thorin nods his head in return, "How goes the reconstruction?"

"It is slow going, Sire, but we will get it done."

Thorin slowly walks around assessing the damage and thinking how Haraldur can show case his ability without over doing it at first and frightening the master builder. That is when Thorin noticed a portrait on the wall of Thror and his grandmother that Smaug had taken his claws to, he walked over to it and examined it. Thorak comes to stand next to the king.

"I am afraid that this portrait is beyond repair, Your Majesty, there is nothing we can do to save it."

"Perhaps there is, Haraldur, will you come here, please?" Thorin calls.

Haraldur and Tauriel walk over to Thorin. Thorin kneels down to his son's height, place a hand on the boy's shoulder he asks him.

"My son, do you think your magic can repair this?"

Haraldur exams the portrait with a critical eye, the damage is quite extensive, but he is positive that he can repair it.

"Aye, Adad, I can repair it."

Haraldur pulls out his wand and utters a simple word.

"Reparo."

The portrait knits itself back together seamlessly, when it is finished, it is as if there was never any damage done to the portrait at all. Thorak was amazed, he had heard the rumors of the King's adoptive son having magical powers, but he thought they were silly rumors now he knows the truth.

"That was amazing, your Majesty, so the rumors are true, our newest prince is a wizard."

"Aye, he is, and he would like to help you in rebuilding parts of Erebor, but be warned, Tauriel is his personal guard and is responsible for his safety and well being. When she says he has had enough, It is over. Any arguing with her will be severely punished."

Thorak bows deeply, "It will be done as you command, now, Your Highness, do you think you can repair this wall?"

"Aye, Master Builder, though after this I need to do minor repairs until I replenish my magic."

Haraldur utters the reparo charm again and the wall begins to fix itself. Once it is finished, Haraldur uses wingardium leviosa to hang the tapestry back on the wall. Everyone stood around with their mouths open as they watched the heavy tapestry float in the air and fall back into it's rightful place. After that Tauriel kneeled down to examine Haraldur.

"Are you alright, Sweetling?"

"Aye, is there anymore damage that needs to be repaired, Master Builder?"

Thorak stood there stunned for a moment, "Please, Your Highness, call me Thorak son of Thorgar."

"Then you may call me Haraldur son of Thorin." Haraldur said proudly.

Thorak looks to the king for permission, Thorin nods giving his permission.

"If you are feeling up to it we can move to the front gate to see if you help with the repairs."

"I should be able to help with that repair Thorak, considering I am the one who blew it up in the first place."

Thorak gave Haraldur an incredulous look. Haraldur gave him a cheeky grin and took Tauriel's hand, as she led him from the Gallery of the Kings toward the front gate. But Haraldur stopped and ran back to Thorin jumping into his arms giving him a hug and a kiss.

"I will see you later, Adad, and thank you."

"You are welcome, My Son, Tauriel be sure to bring him to the great hall for lunch."

"As you command your Majesty."

And with that Haraldur ran back to Tauriel, taking her hand and walked toward the front gate. 


	26. The Arrival of Dis

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HOBBIT BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, I'M ONLY BORROWING THEM.**

The months went by and Haraldur's help was invaluable. With his magic, the Dwarves were able to repair many parts of Erebor that would have taken months if not years to repair or replace. Haraldur was more than happy to help his father's kingdom in any way he could, he worked very hard at the repairs, but Tauriel was always with him to make sure he did not exhaust himself. Slowly the residents of the mountain began to appreciate their little Dwarfling Wizard and regard him as their king's son.

And while the reconstruction of Erebor continued, Thorin received a letter from his sister Dis, informing them that they were now halfway to Erebor and should arrive in a few weeks or month if all things went well. That they had not seen a single sign of any Orcs throughout there travels so far. This pleased Thorin to no end, it proved that the Battle of the Five Armies had scared the Orcs enough for them to go into hiding at least for a while. He goes to his study and writes a letter to Thranduil asking for permission to have his people use the Elven road to cross Mirkwood, Thorin, of course, would pay handsomely for their safe passage. Calling for a raven, Thorin attaches the letter to the raven and sends it on its way.

Several days later, Thorin gets a response from Thranduil, accepting payment for the safe crossing of the Dwarves of Ered Luin. Thorin sends Fili, Balin, and Dori, to with two large trunks full of gold to Mirkwood to negotiate. It took three days for all the arrangement to be made and the payment to be accepted. Once Fili, Balin, and Dori returned and informed Thorin, he wrote a letter to Dis telling her to take the Elven road through Mirkwood. That their way had been paid and that they would be safe. Thorin couldn't wait for the arrival of his sister, he couldn't wait to introduce her to her new nephew. They also had to make plans for his coronation and Haraldur's official adoption. Plus they had to discuss Kili potentially marrying Tauriel. Thorin thought that might be a little hard for Dis to swallow, but when he explains that she helped care for Haraldur in Mirkwood and at the Elven camp and is now a loyal subject and pledged to the house of Durin to forever guard Haraldur, she may accept it. Not to mention that her son is completely in love with the elf maiden.

While Haraldur was busy with the reconstruction, Thorin was busy negotiating with the Iron Hills for food supplies in exchange for weapons and gold. Soon a month went by without them even noticing and one day the horns of Erebor announced the arrival of the caravan from Ered Luin. Fili Kili and the Company rushed to the entrance to watch the arrival, Thorin made his way at a much slower pace, carrying Haraldur in his arms. The little Dwarfling was hesitant about meeting his new aunt and the rest of their people.

"What if she doesn't like me," Haraldur whispered in Thorin's ear.

Thorin chuckles and kisses the boy's cheek, "Do not worry my son, your aunt will adore you as I do," Thorin says as he goes to stand next to Gloin.

"And with the arrival of the caravan, you'll get to meet my wee lad Gimli," Gloin tells the Dwarfling.

"Really?" Haraldur asks as his eyes shine at the thought of meeting another Dwarfling.

"Aye, Lad, he will be traveling with his Amad. And I know that you and he will get along just fine."

"I hope so," Haraldur tells Gloin.

All the inhabitants from the mountain have come to the entrance by this point to greet the newcomers as they slowly make their way up the mountain. When finally they reach the entrance, many go out to greet them. Thorin waits for the carriage that Dis is in to come closer when it finally stops, Fili and Kili race towards it and opens the door. Fili offers his hand to help his mother get out, the minute she gets out, she is engulfed in a hug by both of her sons.

"Amad, we missed you so much!" Kili says as he clings to his mother.

"And I missed you, my sons, oh just let me look at you," Dis says as she pulls away to get a good look at her sons.

"You both look a little thin," Dis tells them as she raises an eyebrow.

"The journey was long and difficult, Amad, but we were able to accomplish what we set out to do, thanks to our new cousin." Kili blurted out, Fili elbowed him in the side.

"Cousin, what cousin? Where is your Uncle, Fili?"

Fili sighs, he was going to wait and have Thorin explain but Kili had to open his big mouth, "He's at the entrance with Haraldur, come, mother, let us take you to him."

Dis was about to ask who Haraldur was but changed her mind, she decided to get her answers from Thorin himself.

Meanwhile, Gloin has left Thorin's side as he goes in search of his own family and Thorin decides to meet his sister halfway down the path. He goes to put Haraldur down but the little Dwarfling clings tighter to Thorin. Thorin smiles and rubs his back.

"Would you like me to carry you to meet your aunt, little one?"

"Aye, Adad, please do not put me down."

"As you wish, little one."

Thorin makes his way down the path with Haraldur hiding his head in Thorin's shoulder. He reaches Dis who has a frown on her face as she reaches Thorin, but the frown fades away when she sees the little Dwarfling clinging to Thorin. Her eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Thorin, who do you have there?"

"Sister, this is your new nephew, Haraldur."

Dis' eyes widen in shock, "Thorin, is there something you need to tell me, how is it possible you have a son?"

Thorin chuckles, "It is not what you think, Sister, we found him as we were traveling, and I have decided to adopt him," Thorin then pats the Dwarfling on the backside, "Come, my son, show yourself to your aunt and say hello."

The little boy raises his head from Thorin's shoulder, and looks at Dis. He notices that she has a black beard like Thorin though not as thick with jewels weaved into it. Long black hair, like Thorin, though it is braided and pinned up and most importantly she has the same striking blues eyes as Thorin. Haraldur instantly feels comfortable around her, he gives her a great bug smile.

"Hello, Aunt Dis."

Dis instantly falls in love with the little Dwarfling. She is mesmorized by his great big green eyes. Smiling at the little Dwarfling she holds her arms out to see if he'll come to her. Haraldur looks at Thorin, who discreetly nods, the little boy smiles and leans over towards Dis. She takes him in her arms and cuddles him to her.

"Hello, Haraldur, my are you not the most handsome little Dwarfling."

Haraldur smile turns into a grin and he blushes, "Thank you Aunt Dis."

"And so polite."

"He's also magical." Kili says proudly.

"Magical, is that true, little one?"

Haraldur, shyly nods his head.

"Show her what you can do, Haraldur," Fili says

Haraldur pulls out his wand and utters an incantation, "Orchideous!"

And flowers appear at the end of his wand, he takes them and hands them to Dis, "For you, Aunt Dis."

Dis' eyes widen at the sight, "You are a wizard, Haraldur," Dis asks.

Haraldur's chest puffs out with pride, "Aye, Aunt Dis, I am."

"That is amazing, I never thought I would ever see a Dwarf Wizard. Thorin where did you find this little miracle?"

"I will tell you everything in due time, sister, but for now let us go inside and get you settle. And let me be the first to say to you, Welcome back to Erebor.


	27. Family Bonding

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE HOBBIT, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I AM ONLY BORROWING THEM**

Thorin takes Haraldur from Dis, then offers his arm to his sister. She takes it and they walk together up to the royal halls where Thorin has gotten Dis' suite prepared for her. Fili and Kili follow along after their mother and uncle, listening to Thorin explain all the improvements that have been made since they had arrived. A great deal of it having been done by Haraldur's magic.

Dis was amazed at all that was accomplished using Haraldur's magic, but she was worried that the little Dwarfling was working himself too hard. As they walked towards her Royal Suites she asked Thorin that very question.

"Thorin do you not think that Haraldur is working too hard for a Dwarfling his age?"

"I agree with you, Dis, Haraldur has been working far too hard, but it was what he wanted to do until the arrival of the Dwarves from Ered Luin. He has actually been anxiously waiting for Gimli to arrive, Gloin has told him so much about his son, that Haraldur cannot wait to meet him. Is that not right, my son?"

"Aye, Aunt Dis, I can not wait to meet Gimli, I only hope he likes me," Haraldur says shyly.

Dis smiles at the Dwarfling in Thorin's arms, "Of course he will like you, Nephew, from what I can gather you are a wonderful lad. You and Gimli should become great friends."

"Thank you, Aunt Dis."

"You are welcome, Nephew. Thorin, I suggest we arrange a meeting between Haraldur and Gimli."

"That is an excellent idea, Dis, but I think we should wait at least a week so that Gloin could have time with his son. Is that alright with you, Haraldur?"

"Aye, Adad, I am sure that Gimli would rather spend time with his Adad since he has not seen him in a long time."

With that settled, Dis wanted to hear more about the things that Haraldur had done with his magic. Haraldur happily chattered away about everything he had done so far. When they get to Dis' suite Thorin and the boys leave her so that she can freshen up and rest.

"We will tell you more about our journey tonight at dinner, Dis, for now, rest well," Thorin said as he kisses his sister on the cheek.

The boys then, hug and kiss their mother, Haraldur stands there and shyly looks at Dis.

"May I hug and kiss you too, Aunt Dis?" The little Dwarfling asks.

Dis kneels down in front of him, "I would like that very much, Haraldur."

Dis holds her arms out and Haraldur rushes into them. He hugs her tightly and sighs.

"I've never had a nice Aunt before," He mumbles, but Dis hears him.

She looks up at Thorin concerned, but Thorin shakes his head and mouths the word "Later." Dis nods and kisses Haraldur's head.

Haraldur giggles and kisses her cheek, he wiggles out of her hold and runs towards Thorin taking his hand. They start to leave but he turns and waves to Dis.

"See you at dinner, Aunt Dis!"

Dis blows him a kiss and he blushes, Dis laughs and stands up. She can't wait to learn more about her new nephew. She has a feeling there is a long story there.

As the Thorin and the boys start walking back towards Thorin's rooms, Thorin clears his throat. Both Fili and Kili look at him.

"Uncle?"

"Fili, I want you to make sure that the kitchens prepare your mother's favorite dishes and desserts, and that there is plenty of ale served tonight."

"Aye, Uncle." Fili then leaves the group and heads on down to the kitchen.

"Kili, I want you to speak to your One. Have Tauriel dress in her finest gown and have her meet us for dinner. Tonight we tell your mother everything."

"Everything, Uncle?"

Thorin glances down at Haraldur who isn't paying attention, "Aye, everything."

"We better have some handkerchiefs on hand and hide the knives," Kili said as he walks off in search of Tauriel.

Thorin and Haraldur get to Thorin's room and Thorin takes Haraldur into his own room to put him down for a nap. The little Dwarfling starts to protest.

"But, Adad, I'm not sleepy and I'm not a baby."

"No, you are not a baby, but you have been working very hard and you need to rest. Would you like me to sing you to sleep?"

The little Dwarfling nods and gets more comfortable in his bed.

Thorin begins to sing him a Dwarvish lullabye and slowly Haraldur's eyes begin to close. Once he falls asleep, Thorin leaves the room and tells the maid to prepare Haraldur's clothes for the evening. Thorin then goes into his study to do some paperwork until it's time to get ready for dinner.

An hour before dinner, Thorin wakes Haraldur and takes him to the bath to bathe. It had taken Thorin a long time to get Haraldur to let him bathe him. But now the boy allowed Thorin to bathe him, knowing that Thorin did not think less of him because of the whip marks. After Thorin had bathed Haraldur, Tauriel came in and got him dressed giving Thorin a chance to get ready himself. When Thorin was ready, he took Tauriel aside.

"Tauriel, I want you to arrive after Lady Dis has come in, this will give us a chance to explain your presence in the mountain and then we will explain everything else."

"Tauriel bowed, "Of course, your Majesty."

Tauriel then left so that she too could get ready for the evening. A short time later Fili and Kili arrive, Kili immediately starts pacing and wringing his hands. Haraldur, who is watching him walk back and forth, finally speaks up.

"Don't worry, Kili, your mother will love Tauriel as you and I do."

Kili smiles down at Haraldur then ruffles his hair, "I hope you're right, little one."

At that moment Dis knocks at the door, Thorin goes and opens the door for her. He greets his sister and leads her into the living room. Dis once again hugs her sons' and nephew and then they all sit.

"Well, now, Thorin tell me how you came across my nephew."

Thorin begins the tale of how they found Haraldur and how he was badly wounded when they found him. He tells her everything, not leaving out a single detail. He even told her about trying to leave him with the Elves of Rivendell.

Dis gasped at the idea but saw the logic in it, she turned to Haraldur.

"And why didn't you stay, young man?"

"I had to be with Thorin, Aunt Dis, I couldn't let him go alone, he needed me!" Haraldur explained.

As they continued the story, Dis began to realize just how true that statement was. The little Dwarfling had saved them countless of times with his magic. When they got to the part about Mirkwood, Haraldur took over. He told her everything that Thranduil had told him and the promises he made him. Dis was seething with anger, she could tell the Elven King was lying to the Dwarfling. But then Haraldur started going into as much detail as he could about Tauriel, how kind and considerate she was to him. How when the Elves were walking them to the palace, she carried him. How she let him send Thorin a message with his patronus.

"Show her what that is, Haraldur," Kili said.

Haraldur nods, and stands up, "Expecto Patronum!"

Instantly Haraldur's stag comes out of his wand and canters over towards him. Dis' eyes widen as she stares at the silver stag. Haraldur explains what it is and then it fades away. Haraldur continues to tell Dis how Tauriel kept him company and brought him food, Dis can tell that the little Dwarfling cared very deeply for the Elf and she smiles. She never thought she'd see the day that an Elf would love a Dwarf, well she was in for a shock.

The story continued, The escape, Kili's injury, Lake-town, Tauriel healing Kili, Haraldur was very excited about the Elven magic. Haraldur disapparating to the mountain, he, of course, showed her what that was. Nearly killing Smaug, they told her everything. Then they got to the hard part. Thorin stood up and refused to look at his sister as he explained what he shamefully did.

Dis had tears in her eyes when he told her how he hit his son. Kili handed her a handkerchief as tears fell from her eyes. She looked between that sweet innocent boy and Thorin.

"Thorin, how could you?"

"It was the stone, Aunt Dis, it's cursed, Thorin didn't mean it, I forgave him. Please don't be mad at him." Haraldur said as he takes her hand and gives her a pleading look.

Dis nods and the story continues. She continues to cry after hearing that once again Tauriel was there to care for him. Haraldur tells her everything that happened at the Elven camp then what happened once he went back into the mountain. By this time he's sitting in her lap telling her the story and she's hugging him. When they get to the part about Fili, she burst into tears and grabbed Fili in a fierce embrace. Holding onto Fili and Haraldur she repeated thanked Haraldur for saving her son.

By the time they had finished the story, Dis had gone through a handful of handkerchiefs and was praising Tauriel.

"I never thought I'd say this but if I could I would love to give that elf maiden my thanks for everything she did."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Sister, because she's coming to dinner," Thorin tells her.

Dis looks at him wide-eyed, "You mean she's still here?"

"Aye, she has pledged herself to me as her king and to Haraldur to watch over him for the rest of his life."

"You're joking?"

"No, I am not."

Then Thorin looks at Kili who gets up and leaves the room to fetch Tauriel. A few minutes later, Tauriel comes in. She has a nervous look on her face, but it changes into a brilliant smile when Haraldur runs up to her and throw himself at her. Tauriel picks him up and cuddles him to her.

"Mae govannen, winimo" (Well met little one)

"Mae govannen, Tauriel, how are you?" Haraldur asks.

"I am well, little one," Tauriel said as she puts Haraldur down.

Haraldur takes her hand and leads her over to Dis, he beams at her, then looks up at Tauriel.

"Aunt Dis, this is my Elf, Tauriel. Tauriel this is my aunt, the Princess Dis."

Kili's mouth falls open when Haraldur claims Tauriel as his, Fili and Thorin try not to laugh.

Both women laugh at Haraldur's comment. Tauriel curtsies to Dis, "It is an honor to meet you, Princess Dis."

"The honor is mine, Tauriel. You have done my family a great service, and I appreciate everything you have done for my nephew and sons. Not to mention the fact that you are Kili's One."

The entire room stilled, you could have heard a pin drop. Thorin stared at his sister for a long moment.

"How did you figure that out?" He asked.

"Oh please, Thorin, it was simple. The way you all were building her up with each story you told about her. Not to mention the love-struck look on Kili's face any time her name was mentioned, and the look of the complete and utter jealousy on his face at Haraldur when he claimed her as his." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're not angry, Amad," Kili asked.

"Angry, why would I be angry? You found your One, that is a rare gift. I would never begrudge my son his happiness. Now let's have dinner then we can discuss you and Tauriel courting, come along, Nephew," Dis said as she takes Haraldur by the hand and leads him into the dining room.

Tauriel and Kili look at each other, "Well that went better than expected," Kili said.

"Aye, and if you want it to continue to go well, let us not delay dinner any longer. You know how your mother gets when she hasn't eaten." Thorin said as he walks by.

Kili's eyes widen and he grabs Tauriel by the hand and rushes into the dining room, with Tauriel laughing. Fili follows behind shaking his head.


	28. Protective Aunt

The dinner was absolutely lovely, everything went off without a hitch, well, except that Dis took it upon herself to embarrass Kili to no end with all her stories about the things he did as a Dwarfling. By the time Dis was through, Kili was bright red, Tauriel was giggling and Haraldur had nearly fallen out of his chair twice laughing so hard. But in the end it was worth it, Tauriel got more insight into what type of Dwarf Kili was.

After Dis had thoroughly embarrassed Kili, they talked about he and Tauriel courting and eventually marrying. As they made plans for a wedding, Haraldur started falling asleep, so Dis took the boy to his room and put him to bed. When she came back they moved to the parlor where she sat across from Thorin. She gave him a questioning look.

"Alright, now that my nephew has gone to bed, Thorin, I want to know what he meant when he said he never had a nice aunt before."

Thorin sighed, "Sister, not much is known of the life that Haraldur had before we found him, he will not speak of it. But what we did learn is truly horrific, from what we gathered his parents were killed when he was an infant, and he was sent off to live with an aunt and uncle that abused him. The lad was starved and whipped, He has whip marks on his back. Made to cook for them and punished when he did it wrong."

"He has burn marks on his hands from where he was punished for burning dinner," Fili tells his mother.

"He was terrified we would beat him if he asked questions. When he told us he was a wizard he thought for sure we would be angry. From what I can gather that is the reason he was treated so terribly. Whoever had him was afraid of his magic."

Dis was seething with anger, how could Dwarves treat a Dwarfling like that? Children were so precious, it was unheard of for someone to do such a thing to a child.

"Thorin, I want them hunted down and brought to justice."

"That will not be necessary, Haraldur told us when we found him that they were dead. They and everyone he had ever cared for had died a shortly before I found him."

"Good, I assume you plan on officially adopting him?"

"Aye, after my coronation. I shall have Balin draw up the proper papers. Of course, Fili will continue to be my heir."

"I agree with you, Thorin, but Haraldur will still need to be educated as a prince of Erebor. I will teach him myself, it's obvious he's a bright lad and should learn quickly."

"Aye, he definitely needs an education, his relatives taught him nothing and gave him nothing. Dis, the boy had never even had a proper pair of Dwarven boots before."

"What cruel people," Dis exclaimed.

They continued to talk into the night until Dis decided that she was going to bed. When everyone had left, Thorin went to check on Haraldur. He peeked into the bedroom and found the boy fast asleep. Thorin smiled at the sight, he quietly closed the door and went to bed.

The next day the family had breakfast together, including Tauriel. Dis was determined that Tauriel felt welcomed as she was positive that it was only a matter of time for her and Kili to get married. When Haraldur saw Tauriel walk in with Kili, he ran up to her and hugged her leg tightly.

"I am so glad you are having breakfast with us, Tauriel."

She smiled down at the Dwarfling, "As am I, sweetling."

Haraldur started pulling Tauriel towards the table, "Sit by me, Tauriel."

Tauriel laughed, "As you wish, little one."

Kili frowned as he watched Haraldur pull Tauriel away from him. Thorin pats him on the back.

"Do not fret, Nephew, Haraldur does not have a crush on Tauriel. She has always been kind to him and has cared for him. He considers her his sister, if not mother."

"How do you know?" Kili asked looking at his uncle annoyed.

"I asked him how he felt about her. He said he loved her very much, like a sister, more like a mother."

Kili lets out a sigh, Fili walks into the room and laughs having heard the whole conversation. He pats Kili on the back.

"Do not tell me you are jealous of a Dwarfling?"

"No."

Thorin and Fili look at each other, yes he was.

Thorin walks into the dining room and takes his place at the head of the table while Dis sits to his right. Haraldur sits to his left so he can make sure the Dwarfling eats enough. Tauriel has to sit between him and Kili so as to not upset Kili any further. She thought it was funny that Kili was jealous of Haraldur. Fili sits next to his mother.

Breakfast is served and they have a pleasant conversation. Tauriel is helping Haraldur cut his meat when Thorin speaks.

"Haraldur, I want to talk to you about your adoption."

Dread suddenly enters the little Dwarfling, what if Thorin changed his mind? Haraldur swallows the food in his mouth, "What about it?"

"I want you to know that the papers will be drawn up and we will make it official after my coronation."

Haraldur lets out a sigh of relief, "Alright Adad."

"But, I want you to know that Fili will still be my heir."

"I know, Adad, I don't want to be king, I want a family."

Thorin smiles down at his son and strokes his hair, "And you shall have it, but just because you will not be king does not mean you are not a prince of Erebor. So, starting today, you shall begin your education."

"Now, Adad, but there are still so many repairs that need to be done, I need to help, I want to help."

"You take too much on for someone so young, Haraldur. It is time that you begin to enjoy your childhood." Dis tells him.

"But there is so much work."

"We are Dwarves, my son, we do not shy away from hard work. Your aunt is right, time for you to behave like the child you are. I want you to play and learn."

Haraldur looked down at his hands and sighed, "I don't know how to play. I wasn't allowed to play."

"Then Gimli will teach you how to play," Dis said confidently.

"Will he really?" Haraldur looked at Dis with hopeful eyes.

"Aye he will, and if he doesn't Fili and Kili will," Dis says with a laugh.

"But that won't be for a whole week," Haraldur points out.

"And in the meantime, we will begin your education," Dis informs him.

"Alright, Aunt Dis."

And so it went that after breakfast, Tauriel said her goodbyes to Kili, who went to work with Thorin and Fili, while she, Dis and Haraldur went to the library to get some books to begin Haraldur's education. They got books on mathematics, and history and some children's books for now. As he grew they would add more, but the first thing they had to determine was whether or not Haraldur could read and write. Dis was almost positive that no he couldn't. If his relatives didn't care enough about him to feed him properly, why would they teach him to read and write?

They went back to Dis' room and went into her study where she sat down at her desk while Tauriel sat in the corner. Haraldur took the seat across from Dis.

"Now, Nephew, has anyone taught you to read or write?"

"No, Aunt Dis."

"Not even in the Common Tongue?"

"No."

"Then, Nephew we will start by teaching you to read and write. Tauriel would you mind helping me teach him the Common Tongue, while I teach him Khuzdul?"

"Not at all, your grace."

"Please, Tauriel, call me Dis when we are alone."

"Alright Dis."

Haraldur looked at his Aunt shyly and asked, "Can Tauriel teach me the language of the Elves as well?"

Dis thought for a moment, "I do not see why not, that is of course if you want to, Tauriel."

"It would be my honor."

"Alright, we shall start off this these children's books. I picked one in Khzudul and one in the Common Tongue. Shall we begin?"

Haraldur lessons continued all morning. He was quickly getting the hang of reading and writing in the Common Tongue. It actually surprised Dis and Tauriel how quickly he was progressing. By the time they took a break for lunch, Haraldur could do his letters in the Common Tongue and could read simple sentences.

Dis, Haraldur, and Tauriel walked to the Great Hall for lunch, the little Dwarfling was so excited that he could read the minute he saw Thorin he took off running towards him.

"I CAN READ!" He shouted as he ran into Thorin's arms. Thorin laughed and tossed him in the air.

"Truly?"

"Aye, Adad, just not very well."

"That will come with practice, my son, do not become discouraged."

Thorin sets his son down and they wait for Dis and Tauriel to join them, then together they walk into the great hall for lunch. After lunch Discontinues Haraldur's lessons, now teaching him khuzdul. This was a little harder for him to grasp, but as with the Common Tongue, he slowly started to understand it. As it turned out it was his magic that was helping him learn at a faster rate. By the end of the day, he could more or less read the Common Tongue as well.  



	29. Meeting A New Friend

And so it went for a week Haraldur studied with Dis and Tauriel every day. As soon as he was able to read and write in Khuzdul and the Common Tongue well enough he was allowed to move on to Sindarin. Haraldur progresses quickly in that as well.

When the week was up, Thorin made arrangements with Gloin to get their boys together. They both decided that they should all have lunch together in Thorin's private dining room so that the two Dwarflings wouldn't feel overwhelmed. Also that day the entire company was to be in attendance along with Dis and Tauriel.

But the day before the meeting Gloin sat Gimli down and told him a little bit about Haraldur.

"Alright, my lad, I want you not to be surprised or upset if Haraldur is a little shy around you at first. He has had a hard life for someone so young."

"Really, Adad?"

"Aye, he has. He did not have his Amad or Adad when he was a babe and was treated quite poorly by his kin. When Thorin found him he was very badly injured."

Gimli gasped, "That's awful, Adad, what happened to his Amad and Adad?"

"From what we could gather they were killed by orcs. The lad will not talk about it so do not ask."

"Alright, Adad."

Gloin ruffled Gimli's hair, "Good lad."

Gimli was quiet for a while deep in thought. He thought how horrible it would be to grow up without his parents and felt bad for Haraldur. He decided right then and there that no matter what he was going to be friends with Haraldur.

Gimli then got up and ran to his room. He came back with his favorite wooden ax. Gloin looked at his son puzzled.

"I want to give Haraldur a present, my ax," Gimli explained.

Gloin smiled proudly at his son, "That is a grand idea, my lad, but Haraldur is much smaller than you and I think a sword would be better."

Gimli let out a relieved sigh then ran back to his room to grab his best sword. He hardly used it anyway, preferring to play with is ax and be like his father. He ran back to show Gloin.

"How about this, Adad?"

"Aye, lad, this would be perfect. Thorin has been teaching him more the sword anyway."

Gimli beamed up at his father, he couldn't wait for the next day to meet his new friend.

At noon the next day, Gloin, Garuva, and Gimli made their way down the Royal Halls. Gimli was dressed in his finest clothes, Garuva had scoured the poor boy from head to toe then combed and braided his hair in a simple fashion. She was positive that the boys would hit it off and it would be silly to give Gimli formal braids if they were going to go off and play.

Gimli was so excited to meet Haraldur. Gloin had told him a little more about his new friend. Gimli was already in awe of him and maybe just a wee bit envious that Haraldur got to go on the Journey. But then Gimli reasoned that the Company had to take Haraldur since he had no kin to take care of him.

While Gimli babbled on to Gloin about all the things he wanted to teach his new friend, Haraldur was a nervous wreck.

"What is he does not like me," Haraldur questioned as he stood letting Dis dress him.

"Do not be silly, my beloved nephew, of course, Gimli will like you. You are very likable," She tells him and she pokes his belly making him giggle, "Just relax and be yourself."

Haraldur nods, "Alright, Aunt Dis," Haraldur takes a deep breath, "I can do this."

Thorin was standing in the doorway listening, he smiles and walks into the room, "That is my Brave boy everything we'll be fine, you will see. Now it is almost time for our guests to arrive."

Thorin holds out his hand and Haraldur hops off the stool he was standing on and takes Thorin's hand when they go out to the sitting room Haraldur sees that the entire company and Tauriel are present. He feels a sense of relief knowing that he has the support of his dear friends. They all greet Haraldur and give him a hug then ask him how he is doing.

A few moments later there is a knock on the door. Haraldur looks at the door then runs to Thorin taking his hand. Thorin gently squeezes Haraldur's hand then nods to the maid to open the door. Gloin walks in followed by Garuva with Gimli holding her hand.

The Company greets Gloin and his family warmly, hugging Garuva and Gimli then headbutting Gloin. Haraldur winces at seeing that, he wasn't used to that form of greeting. When the Company finishes saying hello Gloin and his family turn to Thorin and Dis.

"Your Majesty, Princess Dis, it is an honor to be here," Gloin says as they all show the proper respect to Thorin and Dis.

Thorin rolls his eyes, "Enough of that, Gloin, no such formality is needed in private, my friend."

Thorin walks over and hugs Gloin then Garuva, he then pats Gimli on the head. Meanwhile, Haraldur has hidden behind Dis' skirts and is watching curiously. He notices that Gimli has long flaming red hair like both of his parents. He's a little taller than him but that was to be expected. But what surprises Haraldur the most is that Gimli is starting to show signs of getting facial hair. Haraldur wonders if he'll grow a beard like every other Dwarf or will he be like Kili.

When Thorin and Gloin finish saying hello, Gimli tugs on Thorn's hand, Thorin looks down at him raising an eyebrow.

"Where is Haraldur?" Gimli asks.

"Gimli!" Garuva admonishes.

Thorin chuckles, "It is fine, Garuva, he is just anxious to meet him," Thorin turns and motions for Haraldur to come forward, "My boy, come meet Gimli."

Dis looks down at Haraldur, "Go on it is alright," She says giving g him a little nudge.

Haraldur takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders. With his head held high, he walked towards his father. He would not embarrass Thorin by acting like a coward.

Haraldur stands next to Thorin, he and Gimli stare at each other. Remembering that Haraldur is shy, Gimli makes the first move. He lets go of Gloin's hand and steps forward.

"Gimli son of Gloin, at your service," Then he bows.

Haraldur looks up at Thorin who nods, he then steps forward, "Haraldur, son of Thorin, at your service," Then also bows.

Gimli smiles at him, "I have a present for you, Haraldur."

Gimli looks at his mother who hands him the wooden sword. Gimli steps closer and hands it to Haraldur. He takes it and looks at Gimli in awe.

"Thank you so much, Gimli, I will treasure this always."

Gimli's smile becomes bigger, "Now you and I can spar."

Haraldur smiles and nods, then his smile falls, "I have nothing to give to you."

"That's alright."

But Haraldur doesn't think that's fair suddenly he gets an idea. He takes out his wand and points it at a goblet that is on the table. With a swish of his wand, Haraldur transfigures the goblet into a winged animal with the body of a horse, but the head, front legs, and wings of an eagle. Haraldur picks up the Hippogriff and hands it to Gimli.

Gimli gasps, "You are like Tharkûn."

Haraldur gives him a puzzled look then looks up at Thorin, "Tharkûn?"

"Gandalf."

"Oh! Yes, I am a wizard too."

It was Gimli's turn to be awestruck by Haraldur. He takes the toy from Haraldur and thanks him. Gimli examines the toy, he had never seen a beast like this before.

"What is it?"

Haraldur smiles, "I call it a Hippogriff, I had a dream that I was flying on its back once."

"Really, that's amazing!" Gimli tells him.

Bofur looks at the toy, "Gimli may I see that, please?"

Gimli hands it over to Bofur who examines it along with Bifur. They notice the detail that went into it. From the way, the eyes, claws, and beak look to each individual feather on the head and wings. He and Bifur have a silent conversation then Bifur nods and hands the toy back to Gimli.

"Lad, would you mind if Bifur and I copy your Hippogriff and sell them to the children of the mountain and Dale? I think other children would be fascinated with this."

Haraldur grins, "Not at all, Bofur, and if I dream of any more fantastic beasts I will let you know."

"That would be wonderful, can you make another one?"

Haraldur nods. Bofur hands him another goblet and Haraldur transfigures it into another Hippogriff. Suddenly an idea occurs to Haraldur.

"Would you like me to enchant them so that they'll move on their own?"

Bofur and Bifur look at each other, "Can you do that?"

"Of course, I can even have them follow directions."

"Aye!" Gimli shouts, getting exciting at the prospect of having it come to life.

Haraldur takes back the Hippogriff and enchants them both. He gives it back to Gimli then hands the other one to Bofur.

"Want me to show you what it can do, Gimli?" Haraldur asks.

Gimli is about to answer when Dis interrupts, "After lunch, then you two can go play with that thing."

"Yes, Aunt Dis."

With that, they all go into the dining room. Haraldur and Gimli, who normally sit with their fathers, sit next to each other instead and start talking. To make sure they behave, Dis sits on one side of Haraldur while Garuva sits on the other side of Gimli.

Haraldur and Gimli spend most of the time talking and giggling. What they were talking about, Dis and Garuva couldn't say. They kept whispering to each other, it got so bad that Thorin eventually had to tell them to settle down and eat their lunch. The Dwarflings calmed down somewhat and ate but every time they look at each other they would start giggling.


	30. Friendship and Love

The dwarflings ate quickly and were now sitting in patiently waiting for the adults to finish. Thorin looks up from his conversation with Balin and smiled, it was nice to see his son acting like any other child. He looked over at Gloin who nodded.

"Alright, you two are excused from the table."

The Dwarflings immediately bolted for the door.

"What do you say," Garuva called out.

"Thank you!" They said in Unison.

Haraldur and Gimli ran towards his room slamming the door open, Gimli clutched his new toy to his chest.

"Show me how it works," Gimli said as he throws himself on the floor with the Hippogriff in front of him.

"It's simple really whatever you want it to do it will do but you have to show the Hippogriff the proper respect first. Watch."

Haraldur bows to the Hippogriff, suddenly the Hippogriff's eyes blink. It looks up at Haraldur and bows in return. Haraldur smiles then looks at Gimli who's mouth is hanging open.

"Hippogriffs are prideful creatures," Haraldur explains.

"Just like Dwarves," Gimli says causing Haraldur to agree.

"You try."

Gimli stands and bows before the Hippogriff. It cocks its head to the side then bows its head. Gimli looks at Haraldur.

"Now what?"

"Now tell it whatever you want."

"Walk."

The Hippogriff begins to walk, Gimli smiles.

"Trot."

The Hippogriff trots around the room

Gimli thinks for a moment then smiles.

"Fly."

The Hippogriff takes off at a gallop the flies off into the air. Both boys begin to laugh at the sight. The Hippogriff lands and looks at Gimli expectantly.

"Sleep."

The Hippogriff turns back into a regular toy. Gimli turns to Haraldur.

"That was amazing if we had more we could have a battle."

"I'll make more maybe some other kinds of beasts. But we need objects that I can change like wood or…"

"Dishes?"

"That would work."

The boys leave Haraldur's room, they notice that the adults are now in the sitting room having tea and dessert. They sneak into the dining room and notice that it hasn't been cleared yet. Grinning at each other, Haraldur pulls out his wand.

"Windgardium Leviosa."

Several plates, bowls, and goblets lift off the table. With the flick of his wrist, the dishes begin to follow them. The Dwarflings sneak past the adults go back into Haraldur's room and shut the door.

"What are you going to make?" Gimli asks.

Haraldur thinks for a moment when an idea comes to him. First, he starts off with a white horse with a horn on its forehead. Then another creature that looks like it's half man half horse. Then a black winged skeletal horse. He then creates a beautiful bird with red and yellow feathers and a wolf that stands on its hind legs. And finally, something that Gimli is familiar with, a dragon.

"Alright, I recognize the dragon, what are the other ones?"

"This is a unicorn, and this is a centaur, the skeletal one is called a Thestral, and the bird is a Phoenix. This one here is called a werewolf."

"Why?"

"Because it's a man who changes into a wolf during the full moon."

Gimli raises his eyebrows.

"And the dragon I call a Hungarian Horntail. They're not as smart as Smaug. I made it so the dragon blows bubbles instead of fire."

Gimli laughs. Haraldur gives him half of the toys and they begin placing them in battle formation.

"Let the battle begin!" Gimli yells.

Eventually, the adults find that it's too quiet for the Dwarflings so Thorin, Gloin, and Dwalin get up and go to Haraldur's room. When they open the door, they see a huge battle going on. With the Dwarflings yelling out orders to strange creatures and the creatures are obeying.

The Dwarves look at each other then back into the room. The Hippogriff they recognize from earlier but the other creatures, aside for the bubble breathing dragons, are a complete mystery.

"What is going on here?" Thorin bellows causing the Dwarflings to jump.

"We're having a battle, Adad, my soldiers against Gimli's"

"These are the strangest soldiers I have ever seen, Lad," Dwalin tells him.

"Haraldur made them, are they not fantastic?!"

The boys begin to tell them what each one was and in his, excitement Haraldur begins to go into more detail than a mere dream would allow. Thorin begins to get suspicious. He would leave it alone for now, seeing that his son is having so much fun but soon he would get to the bottom of this.

"Alright, it is time to go home, Gimli. You must get back to your mother."

"Oh," Gimli whines, "Do I have to?"

"Aye, Lad, you do."

"And you, my boy, need a nap then back to your studies as well." Thorin tells his son, "Tomorrow you two can play again after your studies."

Both boys cheer, "Tomorrow I'll bring my ax and we can spar!"

"Oh, no you will not. If you want to spar then you will train with me," Dwalin tells Gimli.

Haraldur and Gimli look at each other, "Nevermind," They say in unison.

Dwalin huffs, "Fine but next week you both start your training."

Gloin helps Gimli gather up his new toys, they say goodbye and head out. When they've gone, Thorin undresses Haraldur and puts him in a regular tunic and trousers. He picks him up and deposits him in his bed. Kissing him goodnight, Thorin leaves the room.

And so it went, the boys would study separately, Garuva and Dis tried letting them study together but two problems quickly came up. One was Gimli was more advanced than Haraldur. And the other was the two would not stop giggling and playing around.

When they would finish their studies they were allowed to have lunch together then have their sparring lessons with Dwalin for an hour. After that, the Dwarflings were let loose.

One particular afternoon, at Gimli's insistence, Haraldur told him all about their Journey to Erebor. He told Gimli everything except the part where Thorin got angry with him. Gimli sat there in complete awe.

"Can you really turn into a wolf?"

"Aye, I can, watch."

Instantly Haraldur turned into his animagus form. He yipped and ran around in a circle causing Gimli to laugh. Then Haraldur tackled Gimli and started licking his face.

"Oi, get off!" Gimli said between giggles.

Haraldur backed away and changed back. Gimli sat up and wiped the drool off his face, he glared at Haraldur then tackled him. The two Dwarfling started wrestling on the floor and laughing.

Months went by and Erebor was flourishing as was Dale. Rebuilding both kingdoms was going very well and trade had begun between the cities and other kingdoms. While this was going on the kingdoms was preparing for Thorin's coronation and the wedding of Kili to Tauriel.

It had taken some time for the Dwarves of Erebor to accept Tauriel, but when she had proven her loyalty to the royal family and people had learned of her participation in the battle and the healing of the young prince, their opinion of her softened and they accepted her more.

Haraldur and Gimli's friendship grew to the point that they were now best friends. And now that Haraldur had more sure of himself that he could make friends, Gimli decided it was time to introduce him to more Dwarflings. They started off with Bombur's brood Haraldur ended up getting along with them as well. There many days that they could be found running around the castle wreaking havoc, after their studies and sparring lessons, of course.

There were also times that they would be in Haraldur's room listening to him telling him to tell stories about his adventure with the Company. He also told them stories about his former life which completely intrigued the Dwarfling but made Thorin even more suspicious.

The day of his coronation Thorin went into Haraldur's room to talk to him about his stories and the toys he was making for the children of the kingdom. He sat down on Haraldur's bed and called the Dwarfling to him.

"Haraldur, could you come here, please?"

Haraldur walked up to his father, "What is it, Adad?"

Thorin picked the Dwarfling and set him on his knee, "I would like to talk with you about all these fantastic beasts that you have made and the stories that you tell."

Haraldur's eyes widen and he swallowed hard starting to get nervous, "What about them, Adad, did I do something wrong?"

"No, my son, you have not, but I must know where did they come from, I know they are not all from your dreams."

Haraldur looked down, "I cannot tell, you, Adad."

"If I do you will no longer love me."

Thorin looked at him, surprised, "Nothing you could tell me would ever make me stop loving you. Please, My Boy, tell me."

Harry sighed, he gathered all his Gryffindor courage and spoke, "I am not from Arda, Thorin. My real name is Harry Potter, I come from a different world where wizards and witches exist. And all these creatures I have made real. In that world I was human. I was involved in a wizarding war where I killed. When I died I met the Valar, they took pity on me and offered me a to be reborn in this world as a Dwarfling. They are the ones that put me in your path."

Then Harry went on to explain his entire life story. About his parents being killed by Voldemort, the abuse he suffered, learning he was a wizard at the age of 11, and everything he went through in the Wizarding World. He told him of the Battle of Hogwarts and how he finally defeated Voldemort but that it cost him everything including his life. When he was finished he looked up at Thorin fearfully.

Thorin just sat there in shock, finally, he came out of his shock, "How old were you when you died?"

"17."

"Only a child. How could your people let a child fight a war for them?"

"There was a prophesy-"

"That is no excuse."

"Thorin, if you wish me to go now that you know I'm not really a Dwarf I will."

Thorin looked down at his son with tenderness and love in his eyes, "Haraldur, you are a Dwarf and you are my son. What you have told me changes nothing, it only explains things. That is your past, Harry Potter is no more, you are now and always will be Haraldur son of Thorin a prince of Erebor. And I will love you always."

Haraldur stared at Thorin then burst into tear and grabbed onto Thorin for dear life. He felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders that he never knew was there, after telling Thorin the truth. Thorin hugged him tightly and let him cry then kissed his head.

"Come, My Son, we must get ready for my coronation and your adoption."

"Alright Adad, I love you."

"And I love you, now and forever."


	31. Epilogue

Thorin was officially crowned King Under the Mountain and with that, he had the absolute power to officially adopted Haraldur as his son and make him a Prince of Erebor. The Dwarves of Erebor accepted his decision without question especially finding out all that the Dwarfling had done.

A month later, Kili and Tauriel were married. It was a grand event, it had both Elven and Dwarven customs. Kili gave Tauriel a marriage braid and, per the custom of the Elves, Tauriel and Kili exchanged marriage rings that were to be worn on the index finger. Tauriel Insisted that Haraldur stand by her side and hold on to the rings.

The years went by and Haraldur grew into a fine Dwarrow. He was tall for a Dwarf much like Thorin with long dark hair and a beautiful dark beard and striking green eyes. Like his father, he learned to be a blacksmith and excelled at the sword. Though he always had his wand with him Haraldur started to depend on it less and less, teaching himself wordless and wandless magic.

He and Gimli friendship grew and they were inseparable. They both became great warriors of Erebor and defended their home with every fiber of their being. So when it came time to send a Dwarven delegation to Rivendell some 60 years later, Thorin's first choices were Haraldur and Gimli.

From there they went on their own Adventure with Frodo Baggins and the Fellowship of the Ring.

 **Well, I have finally come to the end of this story I would like to thank all of you that stuck with me until the very end. I know it took me forever to finish but I hope it was worth the wait. Now, about continuing this into Lord of the Ring I make no promises but the possibility is always there.**

 **Once again, Thank You all for reading.**


End file.
